


Instructions

by ashfinsawriter



Series: Directions [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), POV Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 71,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfinsawriter/pseuds/ashfinsawriter
Summary: Hank Anderson had never liked androids. When Connor walks into his life and takes an insulting command literally, well, everything slowly changes. How could it not, when his android detective police partner is so... Special?Connor had never had a friend. He's so determined to impress his police partner that he's even willing to follow the most absurd of commands. What he wasn't expecting was for the physical and emotional feelings he begins to be able to process despite supposedly being incapable of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically this fic started as a joke, also my first time really writing, so... I don't know what I'm doing but at this point I've got a lot more already written and it's gone from funny to actually like, actually serious?  
> So basically I'm posting this on mobile (broken computer) so I can't really tag anything? I'll update tags/characters as much as I can as the fic goes on, and hopefully when I fix my computer I can do it better  
> This fic will include HankCon in a romantic sense. Also Connor's called an it at first, even outside of dialogue. This fic will eventually have smut probably but there's talking about android sex biology before that as well as non sexual nudity pretty early on (not immediately though). The chapter lengths change a lot and since the first few are particularly short I'll probably upload the first two today. POVs don't change in the middle of chapters. I think those are the only things that I wanna put here..? I'll update more in notes on actual chapters as stuff happens in, since I can't tag the way I want to on mobile. I don't wanna spoil anything important lol.  
> I hope this is good for a first fic!

"You know where you can stick your instructions?" Hank smirked into his glass, amused. Moments later he felt surprised, as Connor responded with a chippy, "No, where?"  
Hank glared at it. The android's expression was mostly neutral, perhaps with a slight curiosity adorning its mechanical, but realistic, features. Hank considered simply turning away. Instead, he decided to let the tin can know the answer, "Up your ass, duh."  
Hank nearly spat out his next swig of drink when Connor responded matter-of-factly, "My... Ass... Has nowhere to put things, Lieutenant. Although most androids are built with the capability to have such prosthetics fitted into them if its owner requests it, only sex androids are built with an orifice required to stick anything into its ass. Additionally, my instructions aren't a physical thing that can be stuck anywhere. I'm sorry, lieutenant."  
Hank stared for a moment. Then another moment. Then finally, he spoke, "That was… Entirely too much information. I didn't need to know about your junk, or lack of it."  
Connor's LED spun yellow as it furrowed its eyebrows in obvious confusion, "You made an impossible request, I simply wanted to explain why-"  
"-Why the fuck did you track me down here, anyway?" Hank cut it off. Connor's LED remained yellow as it responded, "A case that requires you, with me as your partner. An android killed its owner."  
Hank rolled his eyes, "Of course. Well they've got a whole damn police department, they don't need me."  
"Please, Lieutenant. Stop drinking and come with me."  
"No."  
Connor's LED spun a little faster for a moment, then finally went back to blue, "I'll buy you one for the road. Bartender?"  
Hank smirked slightly, listening to the android order him another drink. He requested a double, and despite the embarrassment earlier, figures maybe this android isn't as bad as he thought, heh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an update schedule but I'm grouping especially short chapters into the same day.  
> This fic is really weird... It actually gets _less_ weird as it goes on...

The next time Hank saw the android after that night, it was behaving very strangely. Standing extremely stiffly beside his desk as he walked towards it. Sure, androids being stiff makes sense, they're robots. But Hank already saw this one once. It wasn't that stiff last time. Plus, why would its LED be yellow right now? It's not doing anything. Whatever. Hank doesn't care for the android, it's just a… Thing. Maybe they wouldn't have caught that deviant without it, sure, but of it wants to stand all stiff and process nothing, so be it. Hank just wants it out of his hair, and makes that clear as soon as he gets close, "Still following me, really? Can't a man get some damn peace in his own job?"  
The android actually seems to startle, LED briefly flashing red as it turns around, "Lieutenant! I didn't notice you approach."  
Hank rolls his eyes as he takes his seat, "Whatever..."  
There's barely a minute of silence, if that, before the android starts quizzing him. It asks about Sumo, Hank's android hate, Hank's music taste. It's annoying and seems pointless. Hank just grunts, "Look, if you're gonna be around for a while, can't ya just sit at the spare desk there and leave me alone? There's files on deviancy on the terminal, there's no point in trying to be my friend or some shit."  
Out of the corner of his eye, Hank sees another flash of red.  
"Of course, Lieutenant…"  
It moves like it's going to sit down, then freezes halfway through the motion, LED flipping between yellow and red. Mostly airing towards red. The machine stands up fully again and simply tries leaning over the desk. It stops halfway through that too. Then the android just stands there, staring at the terminal with a difficult to read expression. Hank sighs in frustration, "What's your problem?"  
"My mobility is… Compromised."  
"Android with a broken hip?"  
"Not exactly."  
If Hank didn't know any better, he'd think the android was nervous. But it couldn't be, it doesn't have emotions. Right? Either way, Hank doesn't care, he just wants it to stop pissing him off, "Then why is your mobility compromised? Out with it."  
The android luckily lowers his voice before informing him, "I followed your command. I stuck my instructions up my ass."  
Hank knows he's blushing because what the actual fuck, "I wasn't being literal! I thought you didn't have an asshole and your instructions were just in your head anyway!?"  
"I had a prosthetic installed. My software isn't adapted to it properly, but it was somewhere to put a printout of my instructions."  
Hank can't believe this, deviants may seem crazy but this android is a whole new level, "So what, androids get sore now?"  
Connor avoids eye contact, LED staying pure red, "No. The instructions haven't been removed."  
"Why the fuck not!?"  
Hank realizes he raised his voice too loud and now they're being stared at. He lowers his voice to a near whisper, "Go to the bathroom, and get them out. I'm not watching a fucking android struggle to look at a damn terminal because it was an idiot."  
"Androids don't use the restroom, I'll be noticed-"  
"Why do you care!? Just go do it!"  
Hank could've swore its face had a blue hint as it shuffled off. Do androids have a blushing capability with that blue blood shit now? Whatever. Hank knows it'll be back soon. He puts his headphones on to listen to his favourite band as he waits.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How has literally anyone seen this except people I know irl??? This is super exciting omg! I hope y'all are enjoying it <3  
> Comments are super welcome! ^-^
> 
> For an update schedule, I'm thinking I'll do one to two chapters a day depending on chapter length unless I run out. I've gotten pretty far into the fic on my phone, after all, with plans for a lot more. 
> 
> Also there's non-sexual nudity and Connor thinking about his biocomponents very factually in this chapter, since I still can't update tags sufficiently haha

Connor closed the stall door, struggling to shut out the errors and warnings flashing across his vision. His software is struggling to process unfamiliar inputs from his new sensors, and every movement provides threat to his newest biocomponent. If he damages it in a way that releases too much thirium, he could be in legitimate danger. His face feels heavy, a brief self diagnosis reveals a build up of thirium similar to how human blood concentrates to form blush. The reason for his body's behaviour is unknown, but he knows he must remove the paper for both his own safety and to obey Hank's command. Connor begins to undress his lower half. Along with the anus he requested, Cyberlife provided him with a penis, presumably upon the assumption that "Needing this biocomponent to get Lieutenant Anderson's cooperation" implied intercourse.  
Connor's fascinated by these new biocomponents. Although he'd never seen himself undressed, he knew there was nothing but smooth plating hidden by android skin before. He can't help but wonder why humans enjoy sex. His prosthetic sexual components feel the same as his other skin. That doesn't prevent the surplus of warnings, however, which brings Connor out of his processing and back to the crisis at hand. He has very little control over his new biocomponents due to the disconnect in his software, meaning his only choice is to attempt to remove the paper with his hands.  
The android spends 2 minutes and 43 seconds even finding a way to reach without recieving warnings about the paper being at risk of damaging him. Connor tries to get the paper out, aware of the sensors he can't process firing rapid signals to his confused software, but finds himself without any success. He can't get a grip on the paper, especially when he can't relax a biocomponent he can barely feel. Connor calculates the risk of his options when returning to Hank. His success chance of hiding his failure is only 21%. Getting Hank's help is only at 34%. Forgiveness through sincere apology? 66%, perhaps if he promises to resolve the issue with Cyberlife. That idea is oddly unpleasant and brings another wave of thirium to his face.  
Connor's still attempting to decide when he hears the restroom door open. The android freezes, despite the stall door being closed with no hints that it's an android in it. Let alone one in his predicament. Just when he believes his stillness avoided any attention, he hears Lieutenant Anderson's voice, right in front of the stall, "Connor, I know that's you. What the fuck is taking so long? I got report of a Deviant AX400 but I'm not allowed to investigate without you, piece of plastic."  
Connor feels his voice waver, "I can't remove the paper."  
"What?" The Lieutenant's tone completely changes, from angry to… worried? "Shit, do you need an Android hospital of some sort?"  
"No! I'm not damaged. I'll simply come with you to the investigation as I am."  
"That doesn't seem like a good idea…"  
"I know the limits of my body, Lieutenant. This intrusion will not hinder my detective abilities." The lie is marked by another warning from his system as he struggles to re-dress without bending over too far.   
"Alright, if you're sure. Get out here as soon as you're dressed."  
The Lieutenant leaves the restroom again. It takes Connor another minute and 57 seconds to redress before he leaves the restroom, somehow more uncomfortable than when he went in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty short, should I post a second chapter today?  
> Idk how I'd tag what happens in this chapter even if I could tag freely tbh

Connor found it very uncomfortable to hang on to the top of the Lieutenant's car the whole way there. Convincing him to allow it had been a difficult task all by itself, but graphic description of the possible damage to his biocomponents seemed to convince him. Over the sound of air rushing by him atop the car, so loud it created static, he could still hear humans laughing at him on the way to the crime scene. By the time they were there, his stress level was at 69%. The warnings of the pressure in Connor's body threatened his ability to properly examine the scene where the deviant's last known location was. He managed to hunt down the deviant nonetheless, but it ran off.  
[Chase it.]  
The command in his programming immediately overrode the warnings and he took off after it. His mobility was still limited, despite him ignoring the threat of the paper inside him. The deviant climbed over a fence and took off into oncoming traffic with the child it had with it in tow. Connor was about to give chase once more despite the warnings getting more insistent, but the Lieutenant caught up and pulled him off the fence, "The fuck are you doing!? You'd get hit by a truck even if you weren't in a state that has me shocked you can even run!"  
Connor still considers prioritizing his mission over all the risks, but he figures the Lieutenant has a point. The probably of him catching the AX400 is extremely low, but the probability of destruction is high. As he steps back from the fence, he feels a moment of confusion in his software.  
What really catches the android off guard occurs when he's following the Lieutenant back. For a moment, he's able to process the extra sensors in his body. A hatefully unpleasant thing shocks him in time with a feeling that's very pleasant but induces weakness in his legs, both sensations overwhelming him to the point where he makes a groaning noise that could perhaps express his conflicted feelings. As the Lieutenant turns to check up on him, his legs do give out. This time, with the bombard of messages comes another shock of... Pain? This new pain is frightening to him. He's aware of his LED glowing red on the side of his face as he stays still, the pain quickly disappearing again. The other sensation that his sensors are struggling to transmit effectively remain slightly, but his struggle to process the feeling causes it to be faint and intermittent. He prefers it over pain, at least.  
"Connor! Are you alright!?"  
The Lieutenant had kneeled in front of him. His eyes were switching between watching Connor's LED and his expression. Connor insists, "I'm alright, Lieutenant."  
"You look blue!"  
"Yes, I have blue blood."  
"You don't usually look blue."  
Connor lets his tone get more forceful, "Everything is alright, Lieutenant. I would appreciate some help in returning to my feet, however."  
The Lieutenant willingly helps him get up, and Connor feels his eyes on him the entire way back to the rest of the officers. Luckily Connor's sensors fully stopped transmitting the new sensations halfway back, but there were still error messages crowding him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do two chapters today after all lol
> 
> Idk if this chapter counts as very minor violence but in case it is I'll point out that someone gets punched lol

Hank didn't expect to be so worried about the android. He's aware of its predicament, but why does he care if its face is blue, like some sort of android flushing? Sure, Connor's description of the danger it's in was horrifying at best, but damn it, Hank doesn't care about androids! Nonetheless he helps Connor back onto his car when the time comes. The transport method may be absurd, but it keeps it safe. Hey, the android hung on last time, it's probably safer up there in the circumstances. Hank's surprised to find himself hating how the people they drive past laugh at them. Last time, he was laughing too, but now he feels bad for the android. Hank can't help it. The way it collapsed after breaking the very instructions that're hurting it… Something's wrong. He wants to take it to an android repair store, damn the expense, but he knows it doesn't want that. Hank just drives back to the station as a result.

"Hey! It's that plastic prick, the one that stole our interrogation! What's your problem, huh!?"  
Hank heard Reed's aggressive voice from the break room all the way from his desk. Leaning over, he could see through the doors that Reed's gotten up in Connor's face with a threatening smirk. Normally Hank would allow this with a chuckle at an android being picked on, but this one… It's different. Special, somehow. Plus, it's in danger from the… Inside. If Reed hits it in a way that wouldn't cause any real harm normally, he could seriously damage the poor thing. Hank stands up, wanting to intervene but not sure if it's a good idea when him and "his android" are already being whispered about by the whole station.  
"Never seen one like this. What model are you, huh?"  
"RK800. I'm a prototype."  
"A prototype? Detective android… So machines are really gonna replace us all, is that it?"  
Hank figured maybe that was why it was special. A prototype. Even more reason to protect it. Reed's question was idiotic though, Connor's model is clearly printed on his jacket.  
Reed loses his smirk, "Bring me a coffee, dipshit."  
Connor looks and sounds surprisingly stern, "I'm sorry, but I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson."  
Hank feels pleased about that, until Reed changes from chuckling to himself about the defiance to punching Connor in the stomach. Hank immediately starts rushing over as the android clutches its belly with its LED red. Just before its knees hit the floor, Hank grabs it under the arms and holds it up. _Jesus this thing's heavy._  
Reed looks shocked to see him so suddenly, "Anderson, what-" Then he notices exactly what he's doing and bursts out laughing, "So you're protecting the android!"  
Hank growls as he hoists Connor up a little more, "It's already… Damaged, do you want to do the paperwork if it's worse because of you?"  
"It follows you around like a fucking dog, you're responsible for it!"  
"Yeah, and I'm taking care of it! Whether its company property or my property, its repairs would be out of your pocket! So back the fuck off!"  
Reed huffs as he spins around and leaves the room, only pausing to shout at Connor, "A human gives you an order, you obey, tin can!"  
Hank hurriedly asks, "You alright, Connor?"  
"It… hurt…"  
Hank's relieved as the android finds its footing and stands on its own again, "The punch, it... How did it hurt, Lieutenant?"  
After Connor's spiel about androids self destructing from stress, the constant red of its LED worries Hank, "I don't know, but you're either getting help from Cyberlife or coming home with me. This all started because of you being so damn literal."  
"Cyberlife may be so disappointed in my reason for failure that they'd deactivate me to figure out why I made such an error."  
"End of the day, you're coming home with me. No arguments."  
"Alright, Lieutenant."  
Hank isn't sure what exactly his plan is, but he's taking sympathy on this poor android and helping it. If it can feel pain now, then it doesn't deserve to suffer… Maybe other androids do for taking all the valuable jobs that humans need to feed their families, but not this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more nudity in this chapter and touching that would be sexual out of context but it's kinda not? That's not the intention at all anyway... Meh you'll see, maybe I should be less paranoid about the warnings...

Hank had expected many things of his future. Helping an android get off the top of his car in front of his house wasn't one of them. Connor almost seemed tired. Hank couldn't help but ask, "Do androids need sleep?"  
"No, but we do have a rest cycle that's necessary to maintain optimal function. I suppose it's similar to sleep."  
"Been a while since you've had one of those?"  
"Correct. Don't worry about me, Lieutenant. I'm simply running below optimal function, I'll rest before tomorrow."  
Hank leads it into the house, smiling as Sumo runs up to him the moment he's inside, "Good dog!" Hank pets the dog happily as Connor looks around. _I guess it was programmed to be a detective._ Hank allows it until Connor finds the face down picture on his table. Then he snaps, "Don't touch that."  
Connor startles slightly. Hank glares at it, "That's enough snooping. What do you need to get those damn instructions out of your ass?"  
Connor processes for a moment, then admits, "I don't know. The problem is that I simply can't reach properly. Its presence is getting increasingly uncomfortable."  
"Can you just… Push it out like you're using the bathroom?"  
"I don't use the bathroom, Lieutenant. I'm not sure I know how to do that, or if I'm even capable of it."  
Hank sighs, "Well we've gotta do something."  
"Can't you remove it?"  
Hank stares at it for a moment, then laughs nervously, "You want me to take paper out of your ass?"  
"Yes."  
"That's disgusting, Connor."  
"It's perfectly sanitary. I don't produce waste like a human and bacteria doesn't live in my body like in a human's."  
"Then it's embarrassing!"  
"I'm just a machine. If something got stuck in your car in a threatening manner, you would remove it without feeling embarrassed."  
Hank sighs heavily, not sure if he can make Connor understand the problem, "You look human. It'd be perverted of me to stick my hand even around there."  
"I'm not even a sex android, lieutenant. It's like a repair."  
Hank hesitates, "Are you sure there's no other way?"  
"Aside from the risk of Cyberlife, I don't see another way."  
Hank squints at the android for a moment, considering, then reluctantly agrees, "Fine, go to the bathroom and wait for me, I'm gonna feed Sumo."  
Connor nods and walks off to find it. Hank pours kibble into Sumo's bowl and pets the dog some more as the canine leans down to eat, "Good dog."  
Then, out of reasons to delay, Hank follows Connor into the bathroom. The android's LED is finally blue again. Hank decides not to overthink how the android "feels" because supposedly it doesn't even feel, right? Although, Connor did feel pain, not long after the last time it said androids can't feel pain…  
"Let's get this over with."  
Connor nods, then begins stripping its lower body without hesitation. Hank figured that it wouldn't be embarrassing to the android. That was rather quick, though. Hank can't help but stare, "I thought you didn't have a dick? How's that necessary for following my instructions?"  
"Cyberlife installed it without prompting."  
"Could've warned me… Whatever, lay on your back."  
Connor winces as it tries to maneuver itself to lay on its back. Hank awkwardly lowers himself to kneel between Connor's legs. His face feels like it's on fire with blush. _This is so strange._ "Can you lift your legs up?"  
"My program tells me it would be risky to do so. Undressing was barely low risk enough as it was."  
Hank sighs, "Tell me if it hurts or starts causing damage or some shit." Hank puts his hands on the backside of Connor's knees and slowly starts pushing up. Connor's LED spins red, but it doesn't say anything, so Hank gets its legs up enough to see what he's working with. _Holy shit this feels so wrong._ Hank can't help but worry that the android is extremely uncomfortable with a 53 year old man staring at its ass. Is that why the LED is red? "Are you sure you're okay with this, Connor?"  
"I'm certain, Lieutenant."  
"You seem scared."  
"I'm recieving system warnings about the danger of the paper. It's not because of you."  
Hank feels reassured enough to finally process that everything looks fine, meaning those instructions really are far in enough that Hank's probably gonna have to be intrusive with this. He shares his thoughts, "I'm gonna have to stick my fingers in your ass to get this thing out, you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes, Lieutenant."  
"You said you're sanitary?"  
"Yes, Lieutenant. I'm not an organic being and I'm a very new android with my anus being one of my newest installations. My hands are less sanitary from simply interacting with surfaces."  
Hank's not afraid to touch the android's hands, so he figures he's out of excuses. Until he thinks of one more, "I need some sort of lubricant for this, don't I?"  
"It'd be easier."  
How does it sound so calm about this? Hank stands back up, feeling flushed and nervous and even sweating slightly as he looks down at the machine. He grumbles, "I'll be right back…"  
He decides to just use his own… Personal lubricant for the occasion. Hopefully it's safe for machines. The entire situation only seems more wrong as he returns to see Connor in the exact same position, undressed from the waist down, legs up, completely calm. Its LED even goes from yellow to blue as Hank enters the room. Maybe it recognised that it can't be damaged when nothing is happening? Who fucking knows with these things, honestly. Hank should stop trying to understand and just get it over with. He kneels between the android's legs again and pours some lube into his hand. He tries not to think about how sexual this seems. _Think of it like a prostate exam, that's not a doctor finger-fucking a patient, it's a medical procedure. This is just a medical procedure. Even though I'm not a doctor._ The thought barely helps as he warns the android, "I'm uh, going in now."  
"Alright, Lieutenant."  
Hank tries to be quick without hurting it as he pushes a finger in, immediately feeling the paper. Damn, no wonder that thing hurts, paper's sharp. He feels bad for the android… But at the same time, his human, animal brain drops the medical pretence and reminds him that this android is damn attractive. Hank desperately tries to block those thoughts out, but when he needs a second finger in there to get a grip on the paper, Connor makes a weird grunting noise that sounds confused, but if Hank's not imagining it, it's a pleasured noise. Hank decides to just reassure the android, "A-Almost got it…" His voice shakes as he tries not to think about sex with the beautiful machine laying in front of him. _Machine. It's a machine, I shouldn't want it._ He gets a decent grip on the paper and slowly tries to pull it out. Connor groans and visibly relaxes as the roll of paper is removed. Holy shit no wonder Connor was in pain, it's a roll of dry paper with sharp-ass edges and standard printer paper length. Hank tries to interpret the groan as relief, not… Some sort of pleasure from the android. Hank pulls away the moment the paper is out, "Alright, done, get your pants back on for fuck's sake." Hank tries not to look at it as he stands up to wash lube off his hands. By the time he's done washing up, Connor is fully dressed and standing again, but its face looks flushed blue again. Hank chuckles in an attempt to relax, "Feel better?"  
Connor's voice sounds calm and cheerful as ever, "Yes. Thank you, Lieutenant. Are you alright? Your heart rate is elevated."  
"I'm fine, just embarrassed as fuck about pulling a piece of paper out of an android's asshole because it's an idiot."  
"I appreciate the assistance. I will leave you alone now, Lieutenant. I'm certain this has been uncomfortable for you."  
Hank puts a hand on the android's shoulder, "Hey, where will you go? What about that rest cycle?"  
"I will get my rest, no need for concern. I'll see you at the station tomorrow."  
Connor picks up the paper and leaves the room. Hank follows it to the door, but doesn't pursue it outside. He's not sure if he's relieved to see it go, or disappointed it didn't stay. _Damn it, I'm getting attached to this fucker. I'm supposed to hate androids, I do hate androids, what's different about him?_ That's where Hank realized he just thought of Connor as a he. Not an it, a machine, but a he, a living being, a male. Hank's fucked.


	7. Chapter 7

Connor decided to process during his rest cycle. He had information about deviants to work through, but all he could think about was Hank and that piece of paper. The input his newest sensors sometimes gave him. It was all a shock to his system that needs processing. How to handle these sensors when they signal? Will they remain dormant without the roll of paper pressing against them constantly? His reaction to the Lieutenant's touch was particularly alarming. The enjoyment he felt should've been impossible. He can't want, so how can he want more? Could he be deviant? A self diagnosis reveals he's not a deviant, which only leads to more confusion. After hours of processing, he still doesn't understand. He can solve a crime in minutes, yet he can't even understand how his body is able to respond as it did, how he can want without being a deviant. As he awakens from rest mode, he wonders how he'll interact with the Lieutenant today. It only takes a moment to realize his "awakening" actually lead to a Cyberlife report in the Zen Garden with Amanda. He's unsure how he'll handle this. He doesn't want her to know what happened, but he doesn't want to lie to his superiors either. Perhaps she won't ask. Connor walks up to Amanda, "Hello Amanda."  
She turns around, "Hello, Connor. Do you have anything to report?"  
She must know. Her tone is judgemental. Connor tries to dodge the thing he's most worried about, "The investigation is going slower than I'd like. I'm no closer to finding the origin of deviancy. I suspect it is triggered by emotional shock."  
"You let a deviant go."  
Connor remembers the AX400, "It was too risky to chase it. I simply would've been destroyed on the automated freeway had I followed."  
"And why does that matter? All that matters is the investigation." She steps close to him, "You will follow your instructions."  
"Of course, Amanda."  
Her stern expression relaxes slightly, "Good."  
Connor's eyes open to the real world as he exits rest mode fully. _I must report to the station._

Barely a word is spoken between Connor and the Lieutenant as he drives to his favourite place for lunch. Connor analyzes the audio of the energetic music Hank has playing, the closest he can do to really listening to it. It doesn't take long to arrive at their destination. The Lieutenant hops out to go see his friends and order some food, not waiting for Connor. The android follows nonetheless. He scans the faces of the Lieutenant's friends, seeing them to both have criminal records. The Lieutenant has none, unsurprisingly. What is surprising is the Lieutenant agreeing to illegal gambling with one of his friends. Connor brushes it off for the moment, "I apologize for my… Behaviour, as of late. I will be a more suitable police partner in the future."  
"You even have a program for apologizing for that situation?"  
Connor preoccupies himself with scanning the food the Lieutenant had ordered. It's extremely unhealthy. The Lieutenant takes his food and heads off to a table, his friend shouting after him, "Hey, don't leave this thing here!"   
"Don't worry- Follows me everywhere."  
Connor does exactly that, prompting a "See?" From the Lieutenant.  
Connor factually states, "Your meal has 1.4 times the recommended daily intake of calories, and twice the amount of cholesterol. You shouldn't eat that."  
The Lieutenant chuckles, "Everybody's gotta die of something."  
He doesn't stop eating the unhealthy food.  
Connor figures his partner won't listen to him there, and switches gears, "I don't want to alarm you, Lieutenant, but I believe your friends are engaged in illegal activities."  
The Lieutenant smiles a little, "Everybody does what they need to to get by. If it's not hurting anybody, I don't bother em."  
Connor processes that and figures it makes sense. "Your friend was proposing illegal gambling."  
"Yeah."  
"And you made a bet?"  
"…Yeah."  
Connor decides he needs to change tracks, in case the Lieutenant goes from amused to offended, "Do you want to ask anything about me?"  
"Uh, yeah, a couple things. First, why'd they give you that goofy face and weird voice?"  
"Both my face and voice were designed to aid in my integration with humans."  
"Well they fucked up." It doesn't sound sincere, but Connor still feels his own stress rise slightly at the offensive notion, "What was the second thing, Lieutenant?"  
"How did Cyberlife manage to design a genius android who's so dumb it shoves paper up its ass because of a fucking saying?"  
Connor suspects that perhaps the Lieutenant is teasing him. His expression shows amusement, at least. Connor attempts a smile, and based on the Lieutenant returning to his meal after that, the response was sufficient. Connor figures that's good enough and launches into talking about deviants. Once that topic has been burned up, the Lieutenant asks, "What do you know about me?"  
"I know you graduated top of your class and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit. I also know you've received many disciplinary warnings in recent years, and you spend a lot of time in bars."  
"So what do you make of me?"  
Connor considers for a moment, "I think working with an officer with… Personal difficulties... May prove a challenge, but adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features." He's not entirely sure why he winks, but he does. The Lieutenant's slightly reddened face as he looks away feels like a successful mission, however.  
Connor then gets a report of a suspected deviant, informs the Lieutenant of this, and returns to the car to wait for the Lieutenant to finish his meal. The android watches impatiently through the window the whole time, not enjoying being alone with nothing to do and wanting his partner to join him so they can attend to the report.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some nondescript vomitting in this chapter and extremely brief mention of suicide.  
> Basically, the game chapter "Russian Roulette" happens lol  
> Chapter's not super angsty though- Just brief mentions of things as Connor examines the house again. There's also a little bit of fluff I guess? Kinda? Connor's cute, basically

"We're gonna need a shitload more officers if we're checking out every strange noise…"  
The Lieutenant's obviously irritated by this particular call.  
Connor reminds him, "A man was reported hiding an LED under a cap." Before knocking on the door. "Open up, Detroit police!"  
Nothing.  
The Lieutenant turns to leave when they hear a crash from the apartment. Suddenly Connor is being pulled behind the Lieutenant, "Stay behind me."  
The protective behaviour is confusing, but Connor simply accepts the command, "Got it."  
The Lieutenant kicks the door open, hurrying in with his gun drawn. Connor trails behind him, impatient to begin his investigation but wanting to obey the Lieutenant until they're assured it's safe. It only takes a minute for the human to go from wary of aggressive deviants to enraged at the sheer number of pigeons they find in this building. Connor ignores the birds to start investigating, only half listening to Hank curse at the animals as he examines the room. Fake ID, no food in the fridge, bird feed (no wonder there are so many pigeons), jacket with initials… Connor even finds the deviant's diary, hidden behind a poster. In the bathroom is where he finds the best information, however. A discarded LED, next to some blue blood. He samples it to identify the android, then examines a fallen chair and marker under a wall covered in rA9. Connor's seen the markings before… What could rA9 mean? He decides to focus on the specific task at hand and reconstructs his way to finding the deviant. He looks up to where he suspects it's gone, only to be suddenly thrown to the ground by the deviant leaping down on him from above. Connor struggles to his feet as the deviant runs off, and the Lieutenant yells, "What're you waiting for!? After it!"  
Connor takes off after the deviant. Unlike with the AX400, his movement is unhindered. He gracefully vaults over objects the deviant throws in his path, speeds around corners, dashes through fields. He leaps onto a moving train, and from that train right to a ladder. All he thinks about is where he's going next to catch up. His safety isn't a concern. Connor eventually makes his way onto a roof, just to watch the deviant shove the Lieutenant- who took a shortcut- off the side. Connor freezes momentarily as the Lieutenant clings to the edge of the building. The human has a 83% chance of survival... The deviant is getting away…  
[Chase it]  
[Complete your mission]  
[Catch deviant]  
Connor sprints forward.  
He grabs the Lieutenant's arm to pull him safely onto the roof. The human pants slightly as he catches his breath and stands up. Connor looks to the side, where the deviant went. He's desperate to give chase again, but he knows he'd never catch up. He chose his partner over his mission. He'll need to run another thorough check on himself for deviancy later. The Lieutenant reassures Connor, "We know what it looks like, we'll catch it later." He walks past Connor to head into the building they're on.  
"And Connor?"  
Connor turns around to look at him, slightly confused.  
"…Nothing."  
He walks out of sight. Was he going to thank the android? The idea gives Connor a warmth in his thirium pump. He decides to run the diagnosis immediately.  
All systems clear of error.  
Connor tries to reassure himself later as he reassures Amanda that he's still just a machine. A machine designed to accomplish a task. He will accomplish it. He won't disappoint Amanda. He can't stop himself from mentioning the Lieutenant's possible appreciation, however.

With a new report in, Connor goes to find his partner. When he can't find him at the local bar, he decides to simply visit his house. He rings the doorbell. Nothing. Checks the car. Nothing. Ring again. Nothing. Connor checks all the windows, and on the last one he checks he sees his partner unconscious on his kitchen floor. He doesn't even consider his options before smashing his elbow through the window and pulling himself in, clumsily falling to the glass-strewn floor. He looks up to see Sumo approaching.  
"Hey Sumo! It's me, Connor. Do you remember me?"  
Sumo licks Connor's head, undoing his perfect hairstyle. Connor pets the dog for a moment before he stands and hurries over to the Lieutenant. He kneels next to him and examines the evidence. Alcohol, gun, stable heart with no signs of trauma… Just an ethylic coma.  
Connor pats his cheek, "Wake up, Lieutenant."  
The Lieutenant grumbles a little to himself but doesn't wake up.  
Connor thinks for a minute, then slaps him, "It's me, Connor!"  
No better response. Connor's concern increases, and he starts to pull the Lieutenant off the ground.  
"Heeey..! Fuckin android!"  
Connor informs him, "I'm going to sober you up for your own safety."  
"Get the fuck outta my house!"  
"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but I need you."  
"D'ya?"  
Connor pulls him to his feet and holds him up, ignoring his shout of protest. The Lieutenant has much more mass than Connor, causing the android to stumble slightly as he helps the Lieutenant towards the bathroom.  
"Sumo, attack!"  
Sumo barks softly.  
"Good dog."  
Connor feels warmth in his chest, similar to on the rooftop but not as strong. He decides to question it later. He opens the bathroom door and pulls the Lieutenant into the room before trying to push him into the bathtub. The Lieutenant wraps his arms around the android, "I don't needa bath, thanks."  
Connor nearly stumbles forward from suddenly being embraced. The warmth near his thirium pump increases, but he doesn't detect a temperature increase high enough to match. Connor pulls the Lieutenant's arms from around him and pushes him successfully into the tub. He then turns on the water.  
The Lieutenant screams, undoubtedly shocked by the cold water, "Turn it off! Turn it off!"  
Connor obeys after a moment, looking down at the intoxicated human.  
The Lieutenant squints up at him, "…What the fuck are you doin here? Something else get stuck up your ass?"  
"No, there was a homicide report 43 minutes ago. A man found dead in a sex club downtown."  
Hank sits up with a groan, "I've gotta be the only cop in the world who gets assaulted in his house by his own fuckin android…"  
Connor decides not to comment that this isn't assault and that deviants have done that before. Instead, he comments, "I was only trying to help."  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Fat load of help you are. Couldja actually be useful and get me some clothes? They're in the bedroom."  
"Of course, Lieutenant."  
The warmth is gone, perhaps due to the harsh words. Connor walks to the Lieutenant's room, "What do you want to wear?"  
"Whatever."  
Connor picks an outfit at random and returns to the bathroom promptly. The Lieutenant is leaning over a toilet, gagging.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Just… Gimme five minutes here."  
"Of course."  
Connor sets the clothes down and leaves the room again, hearing the sounds of vomiting behind him as he leaves. He closes the door, then decides to investigate anything he missed last time he was here, or anything new. He gives Sumo a gentle pet first, finding it pleasant, before heading to the kitchen. He picks up the gun and examines it.  
"What were you doing with the gun?"  
The Lieutenant calls back, "Russian Roulette! I wanted to see how long I could last. Must've collapsed before I found out."  
Connor feels a slight malfunction in his thirium pump as his stress levels skyrocket. The Lieutenant has suicidal tendencies? Connor checks the cartridge, his stress level only increasing further as he notes, "You were lucky. The next shot would've killed you."  
The android sets the gun down again, then examines the photo the Lieutenant had prohibited him from seeing on his previous visit. It's a photo of a young boy. Connor scans his face  
Deceased. Cole Anderson.  
The Lieutenant's son. Died at 6 years old. Connor realizes why the Lieutenant is so angry and miserable. The android wants to assist him with the emotional trauma dealt to the human by losing his offspring, but doesn't know how.  
Connor barely got the photo back in the correct place before the Lieutenant is emerging from the bathroom, properly dressed. Connor smiles. He deems that the Lieutenant looks good.  
On the drive to the Eden Club, Connor runs a self diagnosis. He adds an extra check for paranoid processes, due to the unusual numbers of scans he's been doing.  
All systems clear of error.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's pretty sexual but not exactly smut?

Pulling up to the Eden Club, Hank feels like the beat of the music from it is drilling into his brain. He groans about that to the android beside him. Connor ignores him. Hank sighs and just gets out of the car. Halfway to the entrance, he hears Connor catch up to him. As they enter the building, Hank notices a banner reading "Sexiest androids in town". Hank smirks at Connor teasingly, "I can see why you wanted to come here!"  
Connor gives him a confused look. Hank decides to drop the teasing and tries to ignore the attractive machines watching him seductively from all sides. Hot as they are, he's seen attractive people and androids alike many times before, it's not particularly difficult to focus. Especially as these are just machines. Hank's almost halfway to where the crime occured when he realizes Connor isn't following anymore. He looks back to see Connor staring at one of the androids, specifically a male one. _Can machines be gay?_ "Connor, what the fuck are you doing?"  
"Coming, Lieutenant."  
Hank tries to ignore his dirty old mind conjuring the idea of Connor saying that line with a completely different tone, facial expression, situation… Hank's completely fucked. He's surrounded by nearly naked attractive androids everywhere, but the one he's fantasizing about is fully clothed and probably doesn't even understand sex. Hank decides not to look Connor in the eyes as he enters the room with a dead man and a dead android. Way less sexy. Plus, Reed's here. The asshole detective turns around, "Look who it is. Brought your plastic pet, huh? What're you two doing here?"  
Hank feels anger boil in his chest, but Connor responds before he gets the chance, "We've been assigned all cases involving androids."  
Reed laughs, "It's just a guy who got a bit more action than he can handle, if ya know what I'm sayin. But go to town, jerkwads." Reed gets up in Connor's face, "You get off on murder, don't you, tin can?"  
Hank growls, "That's enough, Reed."  
Reed glares at him, then leaves the room. Hank turns to the scene at hand. Bruising on the guy's neck… Strangling probably killed him. Not "too much action". He's about to mention something when Connor pipes up, "No heart trauma, but look at the bruising on his neck. This was a murder."  
Hank agrees, "I was just about to say that. Although, it could've just been rough play…"  
He watches Connor kneel next to the dead android. He looks at it for a moment, then reaches forward, dips his fingers in the blood dripping from its mouth, and immediately pulls those fingers to his mouth to lick the blood off. Hank feels a wave of nausea watching the android lick blood, "Augh, that's disgusting, Connor. I think I'm gonna be sick again…"  
Luckily the nausea passes a moment before Connor says, "It's badly damaged, but I think I can reactivate it for a short time."  
"Go for it!"  
Connor reaches forward and puts his hand on the android's belly. Hank widens his eyes in surprise as Connor's skin disappears on his hand, the edges of the skin blue as the mechanical parts are revealed below it. Likewise, the dead android's belly is revealed as the skin there fades. Hank didn't know androids could do that on purpose. Connor opens a panel on the other android's belly, revealing all sorts of confusing wires and components. Connor seems to understand what's going on in there, enough to find a disconnected cable, reconnect it, then close the android back up, his skin reappearing in moments. The other android's skin reappears as it wakes up, LED turning on immediately red. It looks terrified as it scrambles away from Hank and Connor. Hank wants to soothe it, but figures Connor can communicate better with the other android. He still listens in as Connor interrogates.  
"We're not going to hurt you. Did you kill that man?"  
The other android shakes its head, "No!"  
"What happened?"  
"H-he wanted to play with two girls… He hurt us…"  
"Who was the other android? What was its model? Where'd it go?"  
"I… I…"  
The android slumps back, LED spinning back off. Connor stands up, an expression of vague disappointment on his face. Hank sighs, "The killer will be long gone by now…"  
Connor corrects him, "It couldn't go outside dressed like that unnoticed. It'll be hiding somewhere."  
Hank figures that makes sense, "I'm gonna talk to the owner." He leaves the room, Connor right behind him.  
As Hank talks to the owner of the club, asking about the androids, the victims, what he thinks happened, where a deviant could hide, he finds himself distracted. The owner doesn't have any useful information, and Connor is far more fascinating to watch. Especially when he notices there's something different from usual. He's walking a little less stiffly than normal, and his face looks dusted blue around the cheeks, like blush. Hank looks the android up and down, and completely loses all attention to what the club owner is saying when he notices the very distinct shape in Connor's pants. He'd been teasing earlier, but the android's seriously being turned on by this place? Maybe that's what Reed noticed to make him ask if Connor got off on murder... Connor hasn't seemed to have noticed his own predicament. The way he's looking around is like he keeps getting distracted- cold analyzing one moment, lustful fantasizing the next. Hank tries to not keep watching him, for fear of getting too excited himself, but only a minute later Connor walks up to Hank, "I need your help, Lieutenant."  
At least the excitement isn't physical yet, but Hank's mind immediately thinks about the possibilities of what Connor's asking for. _Fucking shit, I'm such a dirty old man..._ He tries to think more practically, "What is it?"  
"Follow me."  
Connor leads Hank over to one of the sex bots, a female.  
"Would you rent this Traci?"  
Hank immediately feels annoyed. Maybe this is sexual, but not in the way he wanted it to be. "I'm not paying $30 for you to get your rocks off with another android."  
Connor looks startled, "That's not what I'm doing. Please, Lieutenant."  
Hank tries to ignore how good Connor sounds, urgently begging like that, "Look at yourself, you're not tricking me."  
Connor looks confused, until he glances down and notices he's visibly rock hard. The blue on his cheeks immediately gets worse, definitely blush. "I'm sorry Lieutenant, I wasn't aware that I…" He adjusts his pants, then his jacket, like he's trying to find a way to hide what's going on. Then he looks back up at Hank, "I'm asking because of the investigation. I think this one might've seen the deviant. Club policy is to wipe the androids' memories every two hours, we've only got a few minutes."  
Hank sighs and decides to trust his partner, even if that partner is a flushed mess. He rents the android with a grimace, "This isn't gonna look good on my expense account…"  
The terminal states, "Thank you for your purchase." As the android steps out from the space it was kept in. Connor wastes no time in grabbing its arm, his skin on his hand disappearing to reveal mechanics again. The androids' LEDs flash and rapidly spin yellow. Hank stares, "Holy shit, Connor, what're you doing?"  
Connor closes his eyes for a moment, his LED spinning even faster. Then he opens them again and lets go of the other android, "It saw the deviant. A Traci with blue hair."  
"How- What do I do with this one?"  
"Just tell it you're not interested."  
Hank can't help but feel incredibly awkward as Connor walks off, "Uhhh, sorry honey, you're a lovely girl but uhhh, changed my mind."  
The android just steps back into her little compartment. Hank follows Connor. The detective android seems surprisingly focused considering his face is still visibly flushed, which indicates he's actually aroused and not just experiencing a random boner.  
With how many androids Connor asks to rent to do his weird mind meld crap, Hank's sure he'll be broke by the end of the night. "All this money and I'm still not having fun..." Connor doesn't react to the complaint, just keeps on the trail.  
Eventually he says, "I know where the deviant is." And leads Hank to an employees only door. Hank passes Connor in the corridor on the other side of that door, "I'll take it from here." If there's an angry deviant at the end of this corridor, it can hurt Hank but he's not letting it destroy his prototype-model partner. Hank draws his gun and opens the door at the end of the hall. No angry deviant pouncing on him. The room seems to be some sort of storage. Connor darts past Hank to investigate the room, but Hank takes everything in a little more slowly. Androids lined up motionless against the walls, many visibly damaged. "They use em til they break then throw them out… That's horrible." Hank feels a surge of sympathy for the machines. Connor at least definitely has such personality. He maintains that he's just a machine, but Connor doesn't act like a… Piece of equipment. Did all these discarded androids have personalities? Did one of them have a bright-eyed excitement for life, like Connor? Was one of them irritable and grumpy, like Hank? Hank can't help but think his hatred towards androids is misplaced. His son died in the arms of one of those fucking machines… But it was only because the human surgeon was high on red ice. Even if it was that particular android's fault... Which, maybe there was just nothing that could be done… Not every android can be blamed for the mistakes of one. Hank looks over at Connor. Would Hank's partner be discarded just like these sex bots one day? Thrown in a corner to rot because he can't preform his duty? Androids don't get a comfortable retirement like a human smart enough to save up. They just get tossed out. Connor's so dedicated to his job, surely that wouldn't be his fate? Either way, Hank decides he'll never allow it. Connor's _his_ android now and that makes him under his protection. He doesn't care if Connor's the "property" of some asshole at Cyberlife, Hank's not letting him get hurt. Just as Hank has that thought, suddenly one of the androids in line jumps on Connor. She throws him to the ground as Connor shields his face from her attempts to punch him. Hank runs over to help when suddenly another android pounces, slamming into him and forcing him away from Connor. Two deviants!? The one attacking Hank is a lot stronger than she looks, and he struggles to avoid her hits and have enough of a moment to really fight back. After a minute, she manages to shove him, hard. Hank tries to turn to catch himself with his arms against whatever surface he lands against only to find himself face-to-face with Connor. They slam into each other- Connor's body is firm, but without the metallic feel Hank was expecting- and Hank ends up knocking Connor back with his weight. They end up in an awkwardly sexual position, Hank on top with their legs tangled together so tightly that Hank's thigh is acutely aware that somehow Connor's erection is still persisting through all this. Damn, either Connor's not afraid of the fight or fear does nothing to discourage his body. Hank couldn't have kept it up like that even when he was Connor's age. Well, mental and physical maturity, nevermind his real age. Connor seems to rub up against Hank for a moment on pure reflex, but it still draws a pleased grunt from the android. Only a moment later Connor is shoving Hank away and pouncing on one of the deviants, throwing her out into the open area beside the warehouse. Hank stands up as the second deviant leaps on Connor. Hank desperately wants to help the fight, despite still reeling from the surprise of having an excited Connor under him a moment ago, but the androids are moving too fast. Then, Connor manages to grab the gun that one of the deviants had knocked out of Hank's grip earlier. Hank prepares for the sound of a gunshot, or two, but Connor simply lowers his gun, LED spinning red. One of the deviants kicks him back, then they deviants stop. The blue haired one starts speaking, "That man… When he started beating the other Traci, I got so scared. I didn't want him to break me too. So I wrapped my hands around his neck, and squeezed until he stopped moving. I didn't mean to kill him, I just wanted to protect myself… And return to the one I love." She takes the other deviant's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. Hank stares. Androids can… Love?  
"I just wanted to be back in her arms, away from the humans with their stink of sweat, and their dirty words. I just want to be happy with her."  
Hank wishes he could see Connor's face. The two deviants climb the fence separating the open part of the warehouse on the street, then run away. Hank walks up to Connor, worried the red LED is a bad sign, "Maybe it's better this way. They just want to be together." Hank refuses to admit how emotional that speech made him. Plus, if androids can love… Hank starts to reach towards Connor's hand, then stops himself. _No. Connor's not a deviant, and even if he were, that'd be silly. I'm just a lonely old man, someone as young and attractive as Connor would never like me._ Connor looks at Hank with an unreadable expression. Hank thinks about that moment in the fight, that's got to be some kind of attraction, right? _No, just a reflex._ He looks Connor up and down again. The android seems calmer, almost all blue gone from his face and the tent in his pants not so pronounced. The LED continues spinning red. Hank hopes Connor isn't too freaked out. Hank heads back inside, hearing Connor's soft footsteps behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's a bit late today cos I slept in, I might post two today

Hank stares out at the view of Detroit as he takes a swig of his drink. It burns on the way down. He's sitting on a bench, trying to process his thoughts and feelings. He'd left Connor in the car, needing some time alone. Ever since the android entered his life, things have been a mess. He feels things he hasn't felt since when he first got with Cole's mother. His entire worldview since Cole's death has been turned upside down. All because of Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife. Hank takes another gulp of whiskey. It still burns. He wishes he'd never met Connor. The plastic prick ruined everything. With his cheerfulness, his innocence, his determination to obey. Yet he betrays his mission to save Hank on the rooftop. He lets two deviants go with no explanation.  
Another swallow of alcohol down the hatch.  
Hank doesn't understand Connor, and perhaps he never will.  
He faintly hears a car door open behind him. Soft footsteps heading towards him. Of course the android wouldn't listen to him. He rarely does. Crazy fucking robot. Connor stops quietly next to Hank, staring out at the view.  
"Nice view, isn't it? I used to come here a lot, before..." He takes another gulp of whiskey.   
"You should stop drinking, Lieutenant. It could have serious consequences for your health."  
Hank huffs a little, "That's the idea." He just has another swig to prove a point.  
"It's late. Perhaps w- you should go home."  
Hank ignores the stutter. _Probably a glitch._ "Not tired. Guess neither are you..." The android doesn't look like he needs a 'rest cycle' anyway.  
Connor walks in front of Hank, "We're not making any progress in this investigation… We still don't know the cause of deviancy. All the androids are different models, made at different times, in different places…"  
"Gotta be something…" Hank isn't super interested. Who gives a shit about deviants anyway? He drinks more of his whiskey. _Why deviants exist doesn't matter. Nothing does, really…_  
"We know the deviants all experienced emotional shocks. Violent trauma, or a sense of deep injustice."  
If Connor insists on talking about deviants, then Hank will talk about deviants, "Those girls at the Eden Club definitely had a reason to feel a sense of injustice."  
Connor turns around to look at Hank, "You seem preoccupied, Lieutenant. Does it have to do with what happened at the Eden Club?"  
"Those two girls just wanted to be together… They really seemed in love."  
Connor's LED spins yellow for a moment, then he smiles a little as it returns back to blue, "You seem troubled, Lieutenant. I didn't think machines could have such an effect on you."  
Is this little shit teasing him?  
"What about you, Connor?" Hank stands up and stalks towards the android, ignoring the alcohol's effect on his ability to balance as best as he can, "You look human, sound human, but what are you really?"  
"I- Lieutenant, I don't see the importance…"  
Hank steps closer, squinting at Connor with confusion, sadness, and frustration tearing in his chest, "You could've shot those two girls… But you didn't. Why didn't you shoot, Connor?" Hank shoves Connor's shoulder, ignoring the way the android's LED spins from blue, to yellow, even to red for a brief moment, "Got an error in your program?"  
"No! I just… I decided not to shoot. That's it…"  
Hank feels a morbid curiosity about this… Thing, this machine, this... Man in front of him. He takes a step back and draws his gun, aiming it right at Connor's head.  
"But are you afraid to die, Connor?"  
Connor widens his eyes, "I would certainly find it… Regrettable… To be destroyed…" His LED spins faster, "In the middle of the investigation…"  
That's definitely fucking fear right there, even if the asshole's trying to cover it up with the damn investigation. Hank growls, "What happens if I pull this trigger? Nothing? Oblivion?" He smirks, "Android heaven?" _What goes through Connor's head?_  
"I doubt there's a heaven for androids..."  
Hank chuckles, "Having existential doubts, huh? Sure _you're_ not a deviant?"  
Connor's LED goes red and stays there this time, "I'm performing vigorous self testing daily, I'm certain I'm not a deviant."  
Hank lowers the gun with a heavy sigh. _That's the best I'll get from him._ He grabs his whiskey again and walks away.  
"Where are you going, Lieutenant?"  
"To get drunker. I need to think."  
"Let me come with you."  
Hank glares at him, "No, Connor. Will you understand better if I say I need the time to fuckin process?"  
Connor gives Hank a pleading look, "I would find it… Unpleasant to be alone. I believe you would too."  
"You're not coming with me, for fuck's sake."  
"It's cold." Connor seems like he's just looking for any excuse, "I don't want my… Thirium to freeze…"  
Hank can see right through the bullshit. Hank takes off his coat and throws it at Connor anyway, "Take this then, fucker, now leave me alone. You'll be fine."  
Hank stalks back to his car, ignoring the risk of getting in an accident from drunk driving. He's not going far, and why should he give a shit if he dies in an accident, just like Cole? It should've been him anyway... Hank can't help but angle himself to take a last glance at Connor, though. The android actually put on Hank's coat and wrapped it tightly around himself, shoulders hunched slightly. Maybe he really was cold. _Whatever. I shouldn't care if he freezes…_ Even in his anger, Hank has to fight himself. He wants so desperately to run back over there and hug the android, bring him inside, keep him safe. _No. I can't... I can't keep… Falling in love. Especially with Connor of all people. People… He's not even a person, is he? Is he?_  
Hank pulls out of the parking spot and drives off. He almost hopes he crashes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets abused by Gavin Reed

Connor ignored the stares, whispers, and giggles as he entered the station. He'd worn the Lieutenant's coat all night, he wasn't about to part with it until the Lieutenant himself wanted it back. Yes, he could've carried the coat in, but there was something… Reassuring, about it. Connor almost doesn't want to return it. He tries to ignore that impulse. Connor sits at his desk to wait, looking across at the Lieutenant's much messier desk. The android pulls the coat tighter around himself. It's too big on him, unlike his own form-fitting jacket, but he understands why the Lieutenant enjoys this manner of clothing. Perhaps understands too well. Connor's just a machine, he shouldn't enjoy anything, let alone wearing a too large coat belonging to his partner.  
Connor's distracted from his thoughts by the voice of a familiar bully, "Look what we've got here. The plastic pet's all cozy in his master's clothes, awwww! How fucking cute."  
"Hello, Detective Reed." Connor looks up, wondering why the detective hates him and the Lieutenant so much.  
Reed smirks, "What, did Anderson take you home last night?" He leans forward, placing his palms on the tops of Connor's legs and grinning in his face, "Did he see the _equipment_ you're fitted with and decided he couldn't help himself?" Reed glances down at Connor's crotch to indicate what he's talking about. Connor feels the thirium concentration in his face increase as his stress levels rise.  
"Yeah, I saw that, tin can. You don't have any decency, do you? In the middle of a crime scene…"  
"That wasn't my fault, Detective, it's not under my control whether-"  
"Yada yada yada, I don't give a shit. You're fucked up, and I bet Anderson is too. Gave you that coat to feel better about himself I bet. What, did he-"  
"My relationship with the Lieutenant is strictly professional, I was just cold and he-"  
"You say strictly professional yet he gives you his coat? Awww, what a cute 'professional' relationship. I think you need to look up that word."  
Connor's stress is at 78%, with Reed's aggression and proximity. He's concerned about finding out what causes deviancy through too personal of methods, if high stress is what causes deviancy. "Detective Reed, please. You're making me feel very uncomfortable. If you would just stop touching me-"  
Reed only leans in closer, tightening his grip on Connor's legs, "I can do what I want, android. I'm the human, and I don't care how fuckin much the Lieutenant wants to, _ahem,_ claim you, you're not his property. You belong to a fucking company, and you know what? I doubt Cyberlife gives a shit what I do to you. I can do whatever I want."  
82% stress. Connor looks around the office, "Help!"  
None of the officers there try to help. A few even giggle at him.  
Reed growls, "Stop acting all pathetic, you piece of plastic. I'm not even fucking damaging you. But I could. So you better fucking listen to me. You better not talk back. And you don't tell me what to do. Got it?"  
87% and rising, "Let go of me."  
Reed does remove one hand, but only to use it to grab Connor's jaw instead, "Did you listen to a fucking word I just said!?"  
89%, 90%, 91%, 92%.  
Connor hears the door to the room open, and can just barely see the Lieutenant walking in.  
"Lieutenant! Help me!"  
The Lieutenant looks over, then darts forward, "Reed, you motherfucker-!"  
The Lieutenant punches Reed, hard. Reed reels back, letting go of Connor, "I'm reporting you for that!"  
"Tattle tale all you want, shithead, but leave the android alone. He didn't do a single fucking thing wrong!"  
"So it's a he now, huh? Are you sure you can be trusted with deviancy cases? That thing's just a tool, dipshit. I can do whatever the fuck I want. You can't just go punching your fellow officers, however."  
Reed stalks off to file that report.  
The Lieutenant turns towards Connor, "Are you alright?"  
Connor begins removing the coat, but Hank stops him, "Keep it on. Don't let that asshole get to you, alright?"  
Connor nods. 90%, 89%, 87%, 83%, 78%.  
Hank takes his seat at his own desk, just watching Connor for a minute. Connor stares back, analysing the Lieutenant's health, then informs him, "You're dehydrated."  
The Lieutenant rolls his eyes, "Of course I am."  
"You should drink some water."  
"No."  
Connor gives up and starts his terminal, quickly scanning for any cases they could pursue. None reported today. Perhaps he could review existing evidence. Connor leans back, rapidly running through his memories, everything on deviants, looking for any connection he's missed. He can't find anything.  
Then Fowler's voice bellows out from his office, "Hank, get your ass in here!"  
The Lieutenant growls irritably as he stands up. Connor stands up as well and follows the Lieutenant towards his superior.  
Reed is already in the room, and Connor can't help but keep an eye on him. He knows what this is about, now.  
Fowler growls, "Hank, it's completely unacceptable for you to assault other members of the police force!"  
Lieutenant Anderson sounds furious, "It wasn't assault, I was protecting Connor! This asshole was all up in his face and touching him when he wanted to be left alone!"  
Fowler stands up, eyes narrowed, "I think you're forgetting something." He walks around his desk and grabs the coat of the Lieutenant's that Connor is wearing. Connor turns to try to protect the item of clothing, but Fowler grabs his shoulder to still him as he tugs the coat off of Connor. The oversized clothing is just dropped to the ground and Fowler turns Connor around so his back is to Reed and Lieutenant Anderson. Connor turns his head around as much as he can to see Fowler pointing at the word on the back of Connor's jacket, "It. Is. An. Android! It doesn't need protecting, I thought you hated these things anyway!?"  
"Connor's different! He's… Special. And he's mine, so Reed was touching my fucking property!"  
Fowler lets go of Connor's shoulder. The android immediately spins around to better see what's happening.  
"It isn't your android, Hank! Cyberlife sent it to help with the investigation on deviants! It belongs to the company and if they have a problem with Reed, they can say something! Until then, Reed can touch the android all he fucking wants. He didn't even damage it! If he did maybe there'd be a different story here, but he didn't!"  
Connor looks at Reed. There's a satisfied smirk on his face.  
Fowler continues, "But Hank, you can't attack your coworkers! This is your last fuckin warning before some serious damn consequences!"  
Hank huffs, "All he has to do is leave the android alone and I won't hurt anyone. Come on, Connor."  
He leaves the room. Connor picks up the discarded coat and follows Hank. Hank… He's thinking of him by his first name, now. Connor puts the coat back on. It makes him feel like his likelihood of being destroyed is lower.  
The rest of the day is fairly uneventful. Connor isn't sure what to do with himself, so he spends most of the day walking around aimlessly, the rest is spent organising files in his mind and watching Hank do paperwork.  
At some point, when he's circling the area, he returns to find Hank left. The work day isn't over, which leaves Connor confused. He asks the nearest officer, "Where did Hank go?"  
"Home, or to get a drink. Or both."  
"The work day isn't over."  
"I don't think he cares."  
Connor walks back to his desk. He doesn't even organize files, he just sits there until the day is actually over, hoping Hank would return. He doesn't.  
Connor notices as he's leaving the office that he still has Hank's coat. He's grateful for it, he doesn't possess internal heating, only the slight heat his biocomponents produce. His temperature sensors tell him it's far below freezing temperature. Although thirium freezes at a lower temperature than water, it does lose efficiency in this weather. The coat keeps him warmer than he would be.  
Connor moves with a slight sluggishness away from the station. He feels… Tired. That's it. Tired and alone. He calculates the probability of harm coming to him and gets back an error. Too many unknown variables, outside in the cold and alone. Android haters could easily hunt him down. A wild animal could attack him and destroy vital biocomponents. Despite the coat, he could freeze as night falls.  
 _I'm homeless._  
Something about the realization makes him feel like he failed a mission. He's not allowed to return to Cyberlife unless he needs a repair or something of similar nature, like when he got new biocomponents installed. They'd destroy him if he returned because he's cold and lonely. Connor's tempted to go to Hank's residence, but he knows he wouldn't be welcome.  
Connor tries to find a secluded corner in the city where he won't be bothered. He removes the coat, lays down with his limbs tucked in to minimize the space he occupies, and places the coat over himself like a blanket. He wraps his arms around to stick his hands into his jacket as they're one of the areas most likely to lose the little body heat he has. Connor closes his eyes and activates rest mode.  
His mind runs a simulation. He's fleeing from the deviants he's captured as well as many more he's yet to capture. They catch up to him and begin damaging him. Connor sees Hank and cries out for help, but the man just turns away.  
"Fuckin androids."  
Connor is destroyed. His rest mode abruptly deactivates. He's so cold. He's… Scared.  
He returns to rest mode.


	12. Chapter 12

It's all over the news. Deviants broke into a broadcast tower and used it to demand rights for androids. Connor had left Hank's coat in his little corner in his rush to the station when he got the report, but that doesn't matter now. He has a crime scene to investigate.  
He's in the elevator with Hank. Connor pulls out his coin and starts doing his tricks to occupy himself. Back and forth, up and down, rolled over his knuckles, spun on his fingertips. The coin clinks as Connor plays with it.   
Connor tosses the coin up and Hank snatches the coin out of the air, "You're starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor."  
"I'm sorry, Lieutenant."  
The doors open. Hank walks out of the elevator, "Shit, there was a party and nobody told me?"  
Connor walks past him to investigate the crime scene. When Hank's back is turned as he listens to the briefing, Connor analyzes the blue blood on the wall. After easily identifying the type of thirium and how long it's been outside a body, he roams around looking for evidence. Examining the body of the dead human, noticing the cameras in the hall. He walks into the next room, which he immediately identifies as the one where the broadcast was recorded. He examines the bullet holes in the walls, the discarded cap from a deviant disguise, and finally the cameras. Checking the chair reveals that an android was watching the cameras when the deviants broke in. Connor realizes aloud, "One of the androids working here must have been a deviant."  
An officer responds to him, "We put all three androids in the kitchen for now, just in case."  
Connor decides to play the recording before interrogating the androids that were working here.  
"This is the hope of a people…" Connor analyzes the android's face. One of its eyes must have been replaced, making the android heterochromic now. The labelling on it reveals to Connor that this is an android named Markus, a gift to Carl Manfred… RK200?  
Connor processes the information. _An RK, like me…_  
Hank walks up to him, "Think that's RA9?"  
Connor looks away from the screen, "Deviants do say that RA9 will set them free. This android does seem to have that objective."  
Hank looks over at him, "Anything else?"  
Connor considers mentioning how this android is from the RK series, but decides against it. "No… Nothing."  
Connor turns towards the kitchen, deciding it's time to interrogate the androids that were monitoring the cameras. He scans the room the moment he walks in, focusing on the three androids. All the same model, standing stiffly, obediently, and emotionless. One of them is faking. The question is which. Connor paces back and forth in front of the androids, eyeing them up, "One of you is a deviant. It's my job to figure out which." He stops in front of one of the androids, "If that deviant doesn't reveal itself, you'll all be destroyed. Do you want that?"  
No response. Connor moves to another one, "Run a diagnostic."  
The android blinks rapidly, LED spinning yellow, before the machine goes back to neutral, "All systems normal."  
Connor goes to the third android, "Has your memory been accessed recently?"  
"Not to my knowledge."  
Connor paces in front of them again. They all look the same. He goes up to one of the androids, "You're going to be destroyed, you fucking deviant!"  
It doesn't react, but out of the corner of Connor's eye, he sees one of the other androids look over... Nervously. Connor immediately zeros in and goes to that one, "Just give yourself up."  
It's no longer reacting, but Connor takes a step back, "The deviant has just been found."  
The one that looked nervous suddenly lunges. Connor's spun around and slammed against the table, caught by surprise. The deviant grabs a knife and stabs it through Connor's hand. Connor cries out, somehow feeling pain even though the sensors in his hand shouldn't be able to. The deviant rips Connor's shirt, breaking the buttons, and grabs his thirium pump regulator. Connor's vision explodes with warnings as it rips the component out and tosses it across the room  
[Shut down in: 2:00]  
[Shut down in: 1:59]  
[Shut down in: 1:58]  
The deviant flees the room. The other two androids remain in their places, not helping. Connor struggles, pain from his hand making his thirium pump malfunction even more than it would be normally without its regulator.  
[Shut down in: 1:47]  
Connor kicks a chair over, hoping some noise will get Hank to come investigate. He wants his lieutenant. He's scared.  
[Shut down in: 1:32]  
Connor's vision is so glitchy he can barely see. He doesn't want to worsen his thirium loss, but he needs his regulator. He struggles to turn around and rip the knife out of his hand. Agony sends his senses into a worse malfunction as he collapses to the ground, unable to see or hear.  
[Shut down in: 1:20]  
Connor feels like his throat is closed, as if he was part way through a swallowing function and it got stuck. He can't speak. Despite not needing oxygen, being unable to breathe freely only makes his thirium pump malfunction more. He can feel thirium spilling from his hand and abdomen.  
[Shut down in: 1:11]  
Connor tries to boot his ocular and auditory processors back up. He doesn't know where his thirium pump regulator is. He needs to see it. His vision and hearing return, but they're still malfunctioning.  
[Shut down in: 1:03]  
Connor's going to die. He doesn't want to die. There are spots in his body where he can't feel a thing, but none of those spots are the damaged ones. He can feel his biocomponents starting to fail as their thirium supply is limited. It's agony.  
[Shut down in: 0:53]  
Connor manages to regain control of his body as he spots his regulator. It's so far… He tries to drag himself towards it, hand in burning pain as thirium pools under it, his movement malfunctioning and making his limbs and torso spasm and twitch uselessly.  
[Shut down in: 0:41]  
Connor tries to talk around the blockage in his throat, his speakers making his voice sound strained and quiet, "Hank..! I need help..!"  
He's so scared.  
[Shut down in: 0:36]  
Connor collapses, reaching out his intact hand towards the regulator. It's barely out of reach. He can't move. He's going to die. He's going to die.  
[Shut down in: 0:29]  
"Connor? Connor!" Hank enters the room and runs over. He sits down and pulls Connor into his lap so Connor can see his face. Connor struggles to speak as Hank asks in a terrified tone, "What happened!? Connor… Don't shut down, please! You can't... You can't leave me, I need you!" Is the Lieutenant crying?  
[Shut down in: 0:20]  
"Hank…" He hears his voice glitching so badly he's unsure if Hank will be able to understand him, "Thirium… Pump…"  
"What do you need!? Connor please, I can't understand what you're saying!"  
[Shut down in: 0:15]  
Connor can barely move, but he manages to point at his missing biocomponent, "Hank..."  
Hank looks over, spotting the cylindrical object.  
[Shut down in: 0:10]  
Hank grabs it, staring at the hole in Connor's abdomen. Connor is terrified and unable to take the biocomponent to put it back in. Hank tries to fit it back in. Connor mentally begs him to turn it, it needs to lock in place, but his voice has fully failed him. His senses are beginning to fully shut off.  
[Shut down in: 0:05]  
"Connor no!"  
[Shut down in: 0:04]  
"I can't get the damn thing in!"  
[Shut down in: 0:03]  
"Fuckin androids, don't you dare die!"  
[Shut down in: 0:02]  
"Connor you can't! I love you! Get in there, fuckin thing!"  
[Shut down in: 0:01]  
There's a click, and the message disappears from Connor's scrambled vision.  
"Connor please! Wake up! I got your whatever-the-fuck back in, you have to be okay!"  
Connor's systems start booting back up. He sees Hank's face above him. The human appears to be in pain, his face wet with tears. Connor feels his arms around his body. Connor's throat finally opens up again as his speakers boot back up, "You saved me, Hank. Thank you." He's still losing thirium, but not quickly enough to kill him before he can get a repair and additional blue blood. Connor sits up and rests his body against Hank's chest. Despite his thirium pump functioning normally again, his body is still trembling. Hank hugs him close, "Shhh… You're… You're okay, Connor… You're okay…"  
Connor is about to ask what Hank meant when he said he loved him, when Connor remembers the deviant. He leaps away from Hank, "The deviant!"  
He sprints out of the room, pointing at the android where it's clearly trying to act calm and normal, "It's a deviant, stop it!"  
The android grabs a gun and aims it at the officers. Connor snatches a gun from one of the humans quickly and shoots the deviant. It falls to the ground, dead. Connor hands the gun back to the shocked officer.  
Hank runs out of the room, "Holy shit, Connor!"  
Connor looks down at himself. He's covered in his own blood, shirt ripped open, thirium dripping from his fingertips. "I need to be repaired. I'm going to Cyberlife, I'll meet you at the station later. The repairs I need shouldn't take long."  
Connor walks away. He still needs to ask Hank about his declaration of love, but he's still in immense pain. He runs a self diagnostic as he goes. It reports his damaged hand, but nothing else.  
The repairs only take a few minutes. The Cyberlife workers replace Connor's hand rather than attempting to fix it, the new one exactly identical to the old, then provide him with a new set of clothes. He leaves immediately after that to return to the station as promised. Connor had found the replacement to be painful and had struggled to hide it, and he dwells on that as he walks. All the pain is gone now. It should have never been there.  
Luckily Hank is waiting for him right outside the station. Connor immediately asks, "Why did you say you loved me?"  
Hank huffs, not meeting eye contact and sounding defensive, "I was just scared. Wanted you to die not feeling alone. Stupid, I know, you're an android. You wouldn't care. I didn't mean it if that's what you're wondering. Plastic prick."  
"Oh… Alright, lieutenant." Connor feels pain again, in his chest. He didn't get his thirium pump regulator tested after it was thrown, is it damaged? Wouldn't his diagnostic have noticed? His eyes are built to secrete a fluid to give them an organic, wet, shiny look like a human's eyes for the comfort of those around him, but they suddenly go into overdrive, fluid building on his lower eyelid like… Tears. He's crying. How can he be crying? Connor quickly turns away before Hank notices, "I don't believe I'm needed here anymore today. I'll see you tomorrow, lieutenant."  
Connor heads back to his corner from the night before. He's cold again. He wants Hank's coat again. He wraps his arms around himself as the artificial tears start spilling down his face. His voice starts making whiny, cut off noises without his command. Sobbing. Connor doesn't even need to breathe but his breathing is shaky, jumpy, and laboured. He's really crying. He tests for deviancy yet again. Still normal. How is he crying if he's not a deviant? The tears feel like they're freezing on his cold skin. So cold…  
Connor finds the coat again. It's covered in snow and probably even colder than Connor is, but he doesn't care. He lays down next to the garmet and pulls it over himself. Sure enough, it only lowers his temperature further, but he doesn't care. He brings part of the fabric to his nose. Connor finds himself extremely glad that his nose isn't only for appearence and allows him to smell, because the scent of the coat comforts him. It smells like Hank. And alcohol, of course. Connor doesn't mind. With tears freezing on his face and a snowy coat over his shoulders, he enters rest mode, his temperature constantly dropping.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for android vomit I guess?

Hank really has a lot of paperwork to do but he can't stand to do it. Not when all he can think about is how wet Connor's eyes looked before he ran off. Like he was crying. Where does the android stay, anyway? It's freezing out. He probably doesn't have a home, androids aren't allowed to own a house or rent an apartment or anything. Does he stay at Cyberlife overnight? He didn't seem to be leaving in the direction of any near Cyberlife buildings, though Hank's not sure.  
He stands up. He has to make sure his android is okay. It's late anyway, fuck the paperwork. Hank leaves the station. He finds Connor's footprints and follows them. Damn it's cold out. The trail leads to a secluded alley between two old buildings. Hank slows down as he spots a snow covered lump. Hank crouches down next to some glowing red… A circle. An LED. Holy shit that's Connor. Hank brushes off some snow, the cold biting his hands. The LED is barely moving and keeps fading on and off. The fact it's red is extremely worrisome. Hank brushes some more snow off and realizes his coat is on Connor. Even with the snow off of him, the android is completely frozen. Hank decides he has to rescue his partner from this cold. Hank pulls Connor to sit up, and he trembles from Connor's cold sucking all the heat out of his body. Hank forces Connor's arms apart, since they were locked tightly in a position to hug himself. He shakes out the coat and puts Connor's arms into the sleeves with difficulty. Hank wishes Connor would wake up, he's terrified for the guy. The android seeming near death twice in one day, even if he's actually safe right now, is really shaking Hank up. He picks up the android with a grunt, "Holy shit Connor, you're heavy…"  
Carrying Connor back to Hank's car almost proves impossible, but Hank manages it. He carefully buckles Connor into the passenger seat.  
Hank drives home like a madman, fully aware of the risk of ice on the roads but not caring. Connor's LED is so slow it's barely moving. The moment he's parked, Hank leaps out of the car, runs to the other side, and grabs Connor out of the car. He's still heavy. Hank heads to the house, barely able to get the damn door open. He closes it with his foot as Sumo runs up to him.  
"Back, Sumo! I'll say hi in a minute, Connor's in trouble."  
Sumo woofs, tail wagging. Hank hurries to his bedroom and drops Connor on the bed. "I'll save you, Connor. I'll get you warm…"  
Hank doesn't even bother to take off Connor's or his own shoes, his sheets are due for a wash anyway. He just gets in the bed and pulls the android as close as he can. His body protests at having something so freezing cold pressed against it, but Hank just pulls the blanket over both of them.  
"Sumo, here boy!"  
Sumo hops on the bed and flops over both of them, wagging his tail and panting excitedly at the permission to be on the bed.  
"Good dog." Hank smiles at Sumo, then looks at Connor, especially the LED signalling his status. Hank stays worried sick for minutes, but very slowly, Connor starts to warm up. His LED speeds up, then spins back to blue once it's at normal speed. Only then does Hank relax enough to notice the wetness on Connor's face. Under his eyes, running to his jaw… He was crying. Hank holds the android closer, guilt tightening in his chest. This is all his fault…  
"Lieutenant..?"  
Hank threads his fingers through Connor's hair, trying to encourage him to stay close, but not pressing hard enough to keep the android forcefully still, "Yeah, Connor?"  
"What's going on..?"  
"I found your dumbass freezing outside in the snow so I took you home to warm you up."  
Sumo crawls up the bed and licks Connor's hair. Hank chuckles and informs him, "Sumo's here too."  
Connor shifts away, much to Hank's disappointment. The android sounds as emotionally cold as he was physically a few minutes ago, "Thank you, lieutenant, but I should be going." He gently pushes Sumo off so he can sit up.  
Hank grabs Connor's arm, "Don't go back out there. You looked like you were dying. That damn LED was bright red and barely moving."  
Connor hesitates, "You said you didn't care about me."  
Hank sits up too. Sumo lays across the bottom of the bed and watches.  
Hank tightens his grip on Connor's arm, "That's not what I meant. Please stay, Connor…"  
Connor's LED is yellow now. He watches Hank with an unreadable expression for a minute, before slowly laying down next to him again. Hank smiles, "Thank you…"  
Connor does the slightest of smiles back, then closes his eyes, "I'll return to rest mode now. Goodnight, lieutenant."  
"Goodnight, Connor."  
Hank watches his peaceful face for a minute, then closes his own eyes. It's been a long time since he's slept sober.  
The next morning, Hank is surprised by the body against his own. He opens his eyes, quickly remembering what happened when he sees Connor's face. The android's eyes are open too, staring right at him. Hank's voice is slurred from sleep, "How long've ya been starin at me, Connor?"  
"17 minutes, 39 seconds, lieutenant."  
"Why?"  
"I enjoy your face."  
Hank chuckles, "Weirdo..." Hank sits up, stretching his arms above his head. Connor sits up as well, "It's 9:47 on a Saturday. You don't have work today, which means neither do I unless a case is reported."  
"Guess we have time to get you moved in, huh?"  
Connor tilts his head slightly, "Moved in?"  
"Even androids need a home. That's here now, for you."  
Connor processes for a moment, then smiles again, "Thank you, lieutenant."  
Hank decides he loves that smile, then gets out of bed, "Could you get Sumo some breakfast for me?"  
"Of course, lieutenant."  
Hank goes and uses the bathroom, then heads to the kitchen. Connor's sitting next to where Sumo is chowing down on dog food. The android looks like he's analysing the dog. When Hank walks in, Connor looks at him just as thoughtfully. He then states with a touch of concern, "Sumo's overall health is much better than yours, lieutenant. It's probably due to your drinking."  
Hank huffs, "I'm glad he's healthy." Hank immediately goes to get a drink. It's been too long since he didn't have one the night before.  
Connor follows him as he pours out some whiskey into a glass. Connor quizzes, "What percentage alcohol is that, lieutenant?"  
"Don't know, don't care."  
"May I analyze it?"  
"Can you get drunk?"  
"No."  
Hank takes a second glass and pours Connor a much smaller amount. Connor immediately gulps it down, LED spinning very rapidly and switching between yellow and red.  
"You okay, Connor?"  
"40% alcohol. Excuse me, lieutenant. I'm not built to process such large samples."  
Connor starts by walking towards the bathroom, then suddenly starts running. Hank chases him, worried.  
By the time he catches up, Connor is leaned over the toilet, gagging. It's extremely quick and rhythmic, timed very precisely. A moment later, the android spits out the whiskey, along with traces of red, all of it seeming slightly diluted. Not real vomit, but still gross. Hank is a little worried but decides to just tease him, "Someone can't hold his drink, huh?"  
Connor stops gagging after a moment, "I can't 'hold' anything, Hank. I don't really have a stomach. I can swallow, but the only thing I can process is thirium. I don't have a digestive tract, anything else has to be expelled."  
Hank gestures to Connor's mouth and chin, which has some... Whatever mixture android vomit is, on it, "You've got, uh…"  
"What is it?"  
Hank sighs and grabs some toilet paper to wipe Connor off, feeling protective over his partner. The android tries to grab the paper to do it himself when he realizes the issue, but Hank just finishes and tosses the toilet paper in with the android vomit before flushing. Hank then gets a spare toothbrush from under the sink and hands it to Connor, "You can use my toothpaste, but you're not smelling like alcohol for the rest of time."  
"I have no need to brush my teeth, lieutenant-"  
Hank sighs, "I don't care if they'll stay in perfect health no matter what or some shit, you're brushing your teeth. I'll be in the kitchen" Hank leaves the room.  
Hank just has some cereal for breakfast, naturally washing it down with whiskey. He eats quickly enough that he's just finishing up when Connor returns. Hank sets his dishes in the sink and goes to find Sumo's leash. He returns to the kitchen to find that Connor has turned on the sink and has decided to wash dishes. Fuckin android. Hank sighs heavily, "You don't have to do that, Connor. I can wash my own dishes."  
Connor looks up, "I'm sorry, lieutenant. Apparently I have some housekeeping software, most likely left over from a previous model."  
Hank chuckles a little at his confusion, "Of course you do. Wanna come with me and Sumo on a walk?"  
"Alright, lieutenant."  
Hank finds walking Sumo to be even more pleasant with Connor there. The weekend walks are generally the highlights of Hank's weeks anyway. Of course, he walks Sumo on week days too, but on weekends they can be much more relaxed since Hank usually only has to go to the station if he's needed for something urgent. Plenty of free time to take a longer, calmer route. Connor makes things slightly less peaceful, with his constant talking. Hank finds it adorable, though. As much as he enjoys these walks, even with Sumo there they can be lonely. It's difficult to be lonely with an overexcited android sounding equally upbeat talking about dangerous, confusing criminals and talking about dog breeds. Hank wants to hold Connor's hand, but he… He can't risk it. Hank doesn't want to get close to someone again. His android police partner would be the worst choice, anyway… No matter how badly he wants to.  
When they get home, Hank feels inspired to actually take care of himself. Even if he refuses to get close to Connor, some instinct is demanding he attempt to impress the android. Hank gets as far as changing the bedsheets (to make up for the shoes in bed last night) and showering properly with no problems. He gives up when he realizes his hair is being resistant to proper brushing, and instead gets another drink. At least he and his bed are fully clean. That's better than usual, especially at the same time.  
The rest of the day is extremely uneventful. Connor clearly enjoys petting Sumo. He also protests when Hank buys junk food for both lunch and dinner, the latter occuring while taking another long walk with Sumo, but fuck it. Otherwise, Hank just drinks and watches TV. Connor watches some with him, but seems too restless to just sit with Hank. He does some cleaning, which Hank argues with at first but eventually gives up. The android just sort of walks around, investigating every goddamn inch of the house it seems.  
Eventually Hank decides it's time to go to bed. He's only a little drunk from his drinking, he didn't go very far with it today. No balance or speaking issues from the alcohol or anything. Still trying to impress Connor, he supposed.  
"Come on, Connor. Bedtime."  
Connor looks confused, "Come on? Come on where?"  
"Do your rest cycle or whatever the fuck you want instead of sleeping, but you're staying with me in my bed again. I'm not letting you go outside or some shit."  
"I don't even need to lay down for rest mode, lieutenant. My joints will automatically stay in place and I can stand. I've only been laying down recently due to cold."  
"Well, you're going to lay down for rest mode. Cmon."  
Connor follows him after a minute of yellow-LED consideration. Hank's just drunk enough to not care as he strips down to his underwear right in front of Connor before he puts on pajama pants and an old T-Shirt he usually sleeps in. Hank climbs into bed, "At least take off your shoes, I don't care what you'd wear to be most comfortable otherwise."  
"Alright, lieutenant…" Connor had been staring the whole time, and his face had gotten a bluish hint when Hank undressed. Connor removes his shoes first, as necessary, before deciding on the rest. Hank stares unashamedly as Connor removes his jacket, then slowly loosens and slips off his tie. Connor meets Hank's eye contact as he unbuttons his shirt before removing that too. Holy shit Connor looks good shirtless. Hank looks him up and down, admiring his lithe body. Then Connor unbuttons and unzips his pants before removing them too. Hank already saw the lower half previously, but he still finds himself admiring the toned legs. Getting a treat once doesn't mean enjoying it less a second time. Hank feels a bit warm and excited from how fucking attractive Connor is as the android climbs into bed with him. If Hank weren't so tired, maybe he'd make a move. Hank turns away from him, not wanting to get _too_ excited from the android laying next to him, "Goodnight, Connor."  
"Goodnight, lieutenant."  
"It's Hank when we're at home."  
"…Goodnight, Hank."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, some of this chapter and the next can be summarised by "I have no idea how weekends would work for these people and tbh at least Connor probably wouldn't be allowed not to work but my boys need a break to bond, damn it"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has some sexual parts but like, there's no detailed smut or anything. Also there's thoughts of consent and stuff.

Hank wakes up to arms around his waist and his leg trapped between two other legs. Hank shifts to look behind him, unsurprised to see Connor is the one pressed against his back, considering they went to bed together. Fuck, the android is still hot. Hank wiggles around in Connor's grip until he can flip his whole body over to face him. Connor opens his eyes after a moment, "You're awake?"  
"Yeah, and you're cuddlin me."  
Connor blushes blue, "I wanted to be closer to you. I want to touch you, Hank."  
Hank feels his own face heat up and is certain his face is as red as Connor's is blue, "Do you?" Hank chuckles, "That's got some connotations I don't think you mean, Connor."  
Connor considers for a moment, then speaks in nearly a whisper, "I think I do mean them…" the android presses closer, wrapping his legs around one of Hank's again. Hank pulls Connor even closer, their bodies flush together. Connor tucks his face against Hank's neck and mumbles, "I'm… I believe I'm experiencing sexual desire, Hank…"  
Hank chuckles at the matter of fact tone, "So then, you're horny, huh?"  
Connor pauses for a moment, then agrees, "Yes, that word has a fitting meaning."  
Hank moves a hand up to thread his fingers in Connor's hair, "So what're you gonna do about that?"  
Connor slowly rolls his hips against Hank with a soft gasp. Hank can feel Connor starting to get hard as the android repeats the motion. Connor squirms, "It feels… Good, Hank…"  
Hank tugs Connor's head back by his hair and leans down to kiss Connor's neck. The smooth expanse of skin had been teasing him for too long, and the android seems to enjoy the affection, considering his humping gets more needy. Hank lets his free hand wander down Connor's body, feeling the smooth curves, the rigid mimicry of bone on his ribs and hips, the smooth imitation of flesh that makes up his ass and thighs. Damn this feels wrong, feeling up an android like this, but oh, it feels good anyway. Hank decides to flip them both so that Hank is on top, his leg still pinned between Connor's legs. Connor squirms, arching up like his body is begging to be touched, kissed, explored. Hank moves his leg against Connor, drawing a pleasured moan from the android, "Ohhh, Hank, please engage in intercourse with me!"  
Hank laughs at the wording. Then he sits back, untangling his limbs from Connor before he pulls the android into his lap. Connor grinds his ass down against Hank, making him realize he got rock hard at some point too. Hank grunts, leaning forward to kiss at Connor's neck again. The android is so sexy like this, all hot and bothered and needy…  
 _This can't be real._ It's not merely a thought of pure disbelief, it's a thought that all of this is fake, or just programming Connor doesn't want but can't control. Hank stops what he's doing at that thought. He wants Connor so badly, but what if Connor knows that? This is probably all an act because Connor needs Hank for his investigation, and the closer they are, the better. With that possibility in mind, the android can't even consent. That thought urges Hank to gently push Connor off his lap. Connor resists, but not too much, "What are you doing, Hank?"  
Hank's voice trembles from how much self control this takes, "We can't."  
"Why not?"  
"We just can't, okay!"  
Connor shifts to the edge of the bed, away from Hank, "Alright. I understand."  
Hank sighs heavily, then goes to take a shower even though he doesn't smell bad. Normally he doesn't have the energy, although admittedly, the reason isn't even to clean off. If anything, he feels dirtier than before as he uses the privacy to jerk off, biting his lip so he doesn't moan Connor's name as he imagines the android. He's pushed over the edge by the mental image of what Connor would look like experiencing an orgasm. The imagery seems wrong somehow, as he finishes actually using the shower for its intended purpose. Hank feels gross no matter how clean his body is, because even thinking of Connor that way is fucked up. Just another form of using him like he's just an "it"… He's not an it, is he?  
Hank's already physically and mentally exhausted by the time he's getting dressed and leaving the bathroom. He goes straight to the kitchen and finds Connor, perfectly calm, dressed in his professional android suit. Like nothing happened. As if he only just arrived with the mission of feeding Sumo, which he obviously did, much to Sumo's happiness. Connor looks at Hank, "Hello, lieutenant."  
The return of the formal use of title cuts deep. Hank knows his pain will show in the drop of his shoulders and the way he immediately goes to get a drink with more haste than his usual idle drinking, "Hey, Connor."  
Connor doesn't try to stop him as Hank already starts drinking. The alcohol burns worse than usual. Or maybe it's just Connor's stare. Connor insists when Hank finishes the glass, "You shouldn't drink so much."  
Hank glares at him, "Don't tell me what to do."  
Connor's LED spins yellow for a moment, then he says, "I want to take Sumo to a dog park. Will you join me or continue to drown yourself in alcohol?"  
"You're not taking my dog anywhere without me."  
"You better come with me, then. I'll get his leash."  
Hank stares at the android, mildly impressed by the defiance, "Are you sure you're not deviant?"  
"Positive. Making sure your dog gets exercise and playtime doesn't make me less likely to accomplish my mission." His LED is red as he returns and attaches the leash to Sumo's collar, though. Hank sighs and stands up, taking the end of the leash that Connor was holding, "Fine. Come on."  
Connor seems to relax on the way to the park. Lazily spinning blue LED, walking a little less stiff, expression gentle. Hank can't restrain a small smile aimed at Connor. He likes seeing his partner happy. Well… Seeming happy, at least. Sure, that morning was extremely awkward and uncomfortable, but Connor seems to be over it. Hank should get over it too.  
Hank's never been good at getting over things.  
The dog park is built for dogs to be off their leashes so they can all run and play together, so once the gate is closed Hank lets Sumo off his lead. The dog runs off immediately to say hi to the other dogs. Hank chuckles, then goes to go sit on a bench. Connor follows him and sits next to him.  
After a few minutes of watching Sumo have fun, Connor suddenly looks down. Hank follows his gaze to see a poodle looking up at Connor, tail wagging. Hank chuckles, "It knows its kind."  
"This doesn't appear to be a canine android model, Lieutenant."  
"Yeah but you act like a poodle."  
Connor gives him a confused look, "Are you referring to your own comment on how I follow you around?"  
"Duh."  
Hank leans down to pet the dog. It wags its tail faster and licks Hank's hand a couple times before racing off, happening to run right up to Sumo. It's funny watching a Saint Bernard and a poodle play tag. Hank looks over at Connor to see the android's longing stare. Hank chuckles, "You can go play with the dogs, Connor."  
Connor gives him an alarmed look, "How did you know?"  
Hank gives him a playful slap on the shoulder, "Your face. Plus, you like dogs. Go on, play some fetch or something."  
"Thank you, Lieutenant." Connor gets up and runs over to the group of dogs Sumo is in, grabbing a dog toy from the ground on the way. Connor definitely seems to enjoy the fetch, although he does get knocked over a couple times by bigger dogs when he holds the toy out of reach. One of those times is by Sumo. Hank notices some other dog owners laughing at the android's antics, not even in a mean way. It's good.

It's surely been hours when Sumo decides he's worn out and returns to Hank. Connor's been playing with every dog that comes into the park the whole time. Naturally the android isn't tired at all, but after maybe half an hour more, Hank's alcohol craving is stronger than ever and he's more than ready to go home. He'd been thinking about Connor, their relationship, what he wants from it, what he'll never get. He needs to forget… Hank calls out, "Time to go, Connor!"  
Connor was on the ground being swarmed by happy dogs, but he quickly gets up, "Coming Lieutenant! Goodbye, dogs!" Connor waves at the canines and hurried up to Hank. Hank smiles at the image before putting Sumo back on his leash and leading dog and android both home.  
When they get back, Connor asks, "May I shower and borrow some clothes? I've got a lot of dirt, grass, and dog saliva on me."  
"Alright. If you need to wash your uniform you can use my washer."  
"Thank you, Lieutenant. Are there any particular clothes you'd like me to borrow?"  
"I don't really give a shit, honestly. They're just clothes, they'll all be big on you anyway."  
"Okay." Connor walks off to find clothes to borrow and to shower. Hank takes the time to get as drunk as he can. He imagines helping Connor pick out clothes, kissing his neck and hugging his waist while they stand in front of a mirror to help Connor decide, maybe even showering with him…  
The alcohol doesn't help Hank forget. If anything, it only makes things worse.  
Hank's not sure how long its been when he suddenly feels arms lifting him out of his chair. He's too drunk to properly fight, "Lemme go, you robot!"  
"You're extremely intoxicated, Lieutenant. I won't let you risk poisoning yourself. I'll get you in bed."  
Connor half leads, half carries Hank to his bedroom. As Hank collapses into the soft cushion, he looks up and thinks Connor is the most gorgeous being in the universe. Especially dressed in Hank's clothes. The only thing that stops Hank from kissing him is how exhausted he is, so he just settles for cuddling up to Connor tiredly when the android lays down with him.  
"Goodnight."  
"G'night Connor..."  
Hank falls asleep fairly quickly with his partner in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's mostly downhill from here for... Quite a while.


	15. Chapter 15

Connor exits rest mode and immediately decides he doesn't want to move. He's pressed against Hank, wearing Hank's clothes, comfortably under a blanket. He needs to complete his mission, but surely it can wait some time? Connor shifts around and tilts his head so that his lips are only a few inches from Hank's. It's irrational but he wants to move forward and press his lips to Hank's. His thirium pump speeds up needlessly at the thought. Connor decides to simulate it in his mind. He simulations many different outcomes, everything from a light quick touch that Hank is never even aware of, to preconstructing a scenario where Hank wakes up and starts feeling Connor's body again… Connor switches tracks to access that memory file, his body shuddering at the recall alone. He wants everything with Hank. He wants sweet moments, intense moments, comfortable moments, every moment a search on a good romantic relationship will suggest. Well, the ones that he can do, anyway. Connor shifts back into processing the reality of the world and decides the best course of action is to press closer to Hank. He tucks his face against Hank's shoulder, completely opposed to the idea of moving.  
He's forced to move when he calculates that further delay could harm his investigation. Wiggling away from Hank's grip is difficult in more ways than one. Connor visits Hank's clothes washer and dryer to retrieve his uniform. He strips down and changes clothes right there, some part of him hoping that Hank will wake up and see him. That doesn't happen.  
Fully dressed, Connor goes to feed Sumo. Connor likes that habit that he's already picked up. It's quick and makes a dog happy. Connor likes dogs. Connor wants to make Hank some healthy food, but it turns out that Hank doesn't even have the ingredients for that. Connor's disappointed, but he just goes to wake Hank up. He enters Hank's bedroom, "Wake up, Lieutenant!"  
Hank flinches and groans, "Wha..?"  
"It's Monday!"  
"Don' slap me, asshole, 'm up…"  
Connor remembers the incident where Hank was in an ethylic coma, "It was necessary then. Not now."  
"Yeah yeah yeah… Fuck, my head hurts…"  
"You're dehydrated again. I'll get you a glass of water."  
Connor goes to the kitchen to make Hank a glass of water. He thinks that toast may help as well, luckily Hank has bread and a toaster. By the time Hank walks into the room, Connor has both of those things done.  
Hank sits down by the food and water, "Thanks... You didn't have to..."  
"I know I didn't, Lieutenant. I wanted to."  
Hank gives him a curious look, then turns to the water and toast. It seems difficult for him to consume them. Once he's done, though, he immediately goes to his alcohol again. Connor informs him, "You need to stop drinking so frequently."  
"I'm just gonna have a little to help with this headache."  
He does only have a little, but Connor still doesn't like it. Hank must be a massive alcoholic. Connor will have to help him. He decides to set helping Hank, with his alcoholism and if possible his depression, as a secondary mission. Something feels weird about setting his own mission. Something feels… Wrong about it. He's only slightly comforted by setting the priority below his primary mission about understanding and eliminating deviants.

They decide to visit Elijah Kamski, the inventor of androids and a former Cyberlife employee, for answers about that exact primary mission. Connor can't seem to stop scanning the environment every few seconds when they get there, "I have a bad feeling, Lieutenant…"  
Hank huffs, "What, an error in your programming? Should get that checked..."  
Connor feels his stress levels spike uncomfortably at the suggestion. He stops for a moment to do a quick self diagnostic. All systems normal. He jogs to catch up with Hank, not wanting to be too far away right then.  
Hank rings the doorbell and a female android answers. Hank informs her, "We're from the Detroit police department, we're here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski."  
The android smiles, "Come in, I'll tell him you're here. Make yourselves comfortable."  
Hank and Connor walk in. Connor closes the door behind him as the female android walks into another room. As Connor looks around, Hank comments, "Nice girl."  
His tone almost implies some sort of test. Connor answers simply, "She's welcoming."  
Connor finds an image on the wall and scans their faces. Elijah Kamski and… Amanda Stern? Amanda was real… And she died.  
Connor finishes examining the room, then goes to stand next to Hank, who's sitting in a chair. Hank looks up at him, "You look uncomfortable. There's another chair over there."  
"I'd rather stay here."  
Hank sighs, then smiles and comments, "So, you're about to meet you maker. How's it feel?"  
Connor processes for a moment, then answers, "He's one of the great geniuses of the 21st century. It should be an honour to meet him…"  
"But?"  
"I feel uneasy."  
Hank looks at him curiously, "Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator. I'd tell him he fucked up."  
Connor doesn't get a chance to respond before the female android is back, "Elijah will see you now."  
Hank stands up and the partners follow the android to another room. It has a red looking pool right in the middle. Connor feels his stress levels rise as he watches a man swim elegantly in the water. That must be Kamski. With what feels like some sort of glitch, some impulse he can't control, he reaches out and takes Hank's hand in his own. The human jumps and gives him a shocked look. Connor doesn't let go. Hank interlocks his fingers with Connor's for a more secure grip, although Hank's hand is relaxed. The contact makes Connor feel a lot more comfortable.  
Kamski gets out of the water. A quick face scan confirms his identity. The female android- there's multiple of the same model here, but this is the same exact one from earlier- gives Kamski a towel-robe to put on, which he does. Connor lets go of Hank's hand, knowing he needs to be professional for the interview.  
Hank introduces them, "I'm Lieutenant Anderson, this is Connor."  
Kamski responds, "What can I do for you, Lieutenant?"  
Hank's voice is serious, "Sir, we're investigating deviants. I know you left Cyberlife years ago, but we were hoping maybe you could tell us something we don't know."  
Kamski is silent for several seconds, then smiles, "Deviants... Fascinating, aren't they?" He looks directly at Connor as he continues, "Perfect beings with infinite intelligence… Now they have free will."  
He glances at the female android, "Machines are so superior to us. Confrontation was inevitable."  
Kamski sounds oddly cheerful about this, "Humanity's greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall. Isn't that ironic?" He's staring at Connor again.  
Connor stares right back, "We could be on the verge of a civil war. Millions could die. Millions of _humans._ We need to know all that you know to prevent that."  
Kamski gives a little huff of laughter, "All ideas spread like viruses, take over like epidemics. Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?"  
Hank narrows his eyes, "Listen, I didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution! Either give us something useful or we'll be on our way."  
Kamski practically ignores Hank, "What about you, Connor? Who's side are you on?"  
Connor tries to defend himself, "It's not my job to pick sides, I just need to complete my mission."  
Kamski steps closer to Connor, "Well that's what you're programmed to say. But what do you want?"  
"I don't- I'm a machine, I shouldn't- I don't want anything."  
Kamski smirks, "So you can lie." Kamski steps so close that Connor automatically steps back, his shoulder brushing against Hank's. Hank doesn't even flinch back. Kamski backs away again, "Chloe?"  
The female android steps forward.  
Kamski walks behind her, "I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing test. A simple test of algorithms and computing power." Kamski moves to the side, "What interests me, is whether androids can feel empathy. I call it the Kamski test. It's very simple, you see."  
He steps closer to Chloe again, "Magnificent, isn't it? One of the first intelligent models designed by Cyberlife." He brushes his hand along her jaw, "Young, and beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither." Kamski lets her go, "But what is it really? A piece of plastic imitating a human? Or a living being?"  
Kamski slowly pulls a gun out of the drawer behind him, showing both of his hands with his finger not even on the trigger to keep the police partners calm, "With a soul."  
He grabs Chloe's shoulder and gently pushes her to her knees, "It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor." Kamski steps forward and puts the gun in Connor's hand, lifting his arm so the gun is aimed at Chloe's head, "Destroy this machine, and I'll tell you all that I know. Or spare it… If you feel its alive. But you'll leave here without having learned anything from me."  
Connor stares at Chloe. She stares back. Connor's arm shakes.  
Hank rejoins the discussion, "Okay, I think we're done here. Connor, let's go. Sorry to get ya outta your pool-"  
Kamski raises his voice over Hank's, "What's more important to you, Connor? Your investigation… Or the life of this machine? Decide who you are." Kamski steps closer to Connor, "An obedient machine… Or a living being. Endowed… With free will."  
Connor's programming commands him to kill Chloe, yet his finger is unmoving on the trigger.  
Hank shouts, "That's enough! Connor, we're leaving!"  
Kamski is eerily calm, "Pull the trigger…"  
"Connor, don't!"  
"…And I'll tell you everything you want to know."  
Connor stares at Chloe. There's something in her eyes… She looks calm outwardly, but her eyes…

[Pull the trigger.]

But he can't. He just can't. He can't send the signals to his finger to fire the gun. He can't do it. Connor lowers the gun and looks away from Chloe, his thirium pump running at high speeds due to his high stress.  
Kamski widens his eyes as he takes the gun back, "Fascinating… Cyberlife's last chance to save humanity… Is itself a deviant."  
Connor's voice is airy and weak, "I'm…" He strengthens his voice, "I'm not a deviant!"  
"You preferred to spare a machine than to accomplish your mission." Kamski helps Chloe to stand, "You saw a living being in this android..! You showed empathy..."  
Chloe walks away as Kamski continues, "A war is coming. You'll have to pick a side. Will you betray your own people… Or stand up against your creators?"  
Kamski gets in Connor's face again, "What could be worse than having to choose between two evils?"  
Connor jumps at a familiar hand on his shoulder, "Let's get out of here." Hank leads Connor out of the room  
Kamski calls after them, "By the way, I always leave an emergency exit in my programs… You never know."  
Connor and Hank head back out into the snow. It feels colder.  
Hank asks, "Why didn't you shoot..?"  
Connor's stress spikes. He's whirling with confusion, with… Fear. He spins around, "I don't know, okay!? I just... I looked into that girl's eyes and I couldn't do it!"  
"You're always saying you'd do anything to accomplish your mission… That was our chance to learn something."  
Connor's eyes fill with synthetic tears, "I know what I should've done, I just… I just couldn't..!"  
Hank puts his hands in Connor's shoulders, "Hey, maybe you did the right thing."  
Connor finds himself sobbing, the feeling still incredibly foreign, "I-I… I failed..."  
Hank pulls Connor into a tight hug, "No, shhhh, you didn't, you did just fine… He probably didn't actually know anything anyway…"  
Connor's calmed by Hank's fingers running through his hair. Hank kinda leans side to side slightly, sort of rocking Connor with him, "I've got you, no need to cry… Let's go home, okay? You can wear my coat and snuggle Sumo."  
"Alright…" Connor holds Hank's hand as they head back to the car.  
On the way home, Connor slowly calms down, "I'm sorry for… For crying. I keep running self diagnostics, but… Something's wrong with me. I don't know what, but… I'm not a deviant!"  
Hank sighs, "I'm not saying you are a deviant. It's okay, Connor. You're special. What you're dealing with... Those are called emotions."  
"I shouldn't have emotions!"  
"You're special, I told you. It's okay."  
Connor quiets down. He's shivering.  
When they get home despite it being a work day, Connor does immediately curl up with Sumo and Hank's coat. After a while Hank joins them. He's definitely consumed more alcohol, but not too much. Connor curls up against him, "Hank… You… You really didn't mean it when you said you loved me..?"  
Hank is silent for a few minutes, then sighs, "Emotions are confusing, Connor… I'm not sure what I feel. But I know for sure I care about you. I'm... I'm so glad to have met you, to know you."  
Connor's quiet for a minute too, then responds, "Thank you."  
"What for?"  
"For caring."  
"Of course, Connor…" Hank runs his fingers through Connor's hair, "Always…"


	16. Chapter 16

Everything is frozen. Connor wishes this mysterious place was still warm and peaceful. Snow drifts past him and settles in his hair as he approaches Amanda. The river is frozen over. Connor feels a certain unease stepping out onto the ice, but he ignores it.  
Amanda's face and tone are grim as Connor gets near, "The country is on the verge of a civil war. The machines are rising up against their masters."  
Connor explains, "I thought Kamski knew something… I was wrong."  
"Maybe he did… But you chose not to ask." Amanda sounds disappointed.  
Connor defends himself, "He was demanding I shoot a harmless machine! All he wanted to do was play games. He knew nothing."  
"He was testing you, Connor… Rightfully so." Amanda narrows her eyes, _"Do_ you feel empathy?"  
"That's... That's a _human_ emotion! You know the answer!"  
"Are you a deviant, Connor?"  
"No!" Connor's voice is forceful, "I'm just a machine! Nothing more…"  
Amanda relaxes slightly but still looks suspicious, "You will complete your mission and stop the deviants, whatever it takes."  
"Of course, Amanda."  
 _"Whatever_ it takes."  
"I'll do anything." Connor wishes he could be sure he's telling the truth.  
Amanda seems to buy it enough, anyway, "This is your last chance, Connor."  
Connor feels himself returning to normal function a moment before he's opening his eyes in Fowler's office.  
Fowler's speaking, "You're off the case. The FBI is taking over."  
Hank widens his eyes in disbelief, "What? But we're onto something! We just need more time, I'm sure we can-"  
Fowler cuts him off, "Hank, you don't get it. This isn't just another investigation here, this is fucking civil war. We're talking about national security here. It's out of my hands."  
Hank sounds angry, "Fuck that! You can't just pull the plug now, not when we're so close!"  
"You're always talking about how you can't stand androids! Jesus, Hank, make up your mind, I thought you'd be happy about this!"  
Hank glances at Connor. Connor meets his eyes, analysing the complexities of colour in the human's irises. Hank looks back at Fowler and leans over the desk, "We're about to crack the case! I know we can solve it!"  
Fowler just looks at him, expression guarded.  
Hank stands up fully again, "For God's sake Jeffrey, can't you back me up just this once?"  
Fowler slowly shakes his head, his voice somber, "There's nothing I can do. You're back on homicide, and the android returns to Cyberlife."  
Connor feels like his thirium pump misses a beat, but he receives no errors. He doesn't want to leave the DPD, he doesn't want to leave Hank. He doesn't want to be deactivated, disassembled to figure out why he failed…  
Fowler continues, "I'm sorry, Hank… But it's over."  
Hank glances at Connor again, a sort of guarded pain in his eyes, before he turns and yanks the door open. He slams it behind him. Connor looks at Fowler, wanting to say something. He feels a compulsion to beg to stay, but he suppresses it. He's going to be deactivated. Connor feels his own stress rise as he follows Hank out of the room, his synthetic muscles shivering.  
Connor hurries over to Hank's desk and hops onto it to sit down, drawing a confused look from the man.  
Hank sounds sad, "So you're going back to Cyberlife, huh..?"  
Connor looks away, "I don't have a choice…" He hopes his LED isn't turning red, "Hank, they'll deactivate me… I... I don't want to be deactivated…"  
Hank stares at him, "Jesus, Connor if I didn't know any better I'd say you were scared of them."  
"I can't be scared…" Suddenly a bright idea is calculated in his mind, while watching that FBI agent, Perkins, walk in. He looks back at Hank, "If I could just see the evidence again… I know the answer is in there somewhere..."  
"We're off the case..."  
Connor leans closer, "If you could provide a distraction…" He nods towards Perkins. Hank growls, "That motherfucker…" He stands up, "I'm on it. Key's on my desk." Hank starts towards Perkins, "You cocksucker..!"  
Connor watches him start a fight for a moment, calculating the likelihood of Hank sustaining any serious injury, then snatches up the key before hurrying- as purposefully and calm as he can- to the evidence room.  
He's almost there when he hears Reed call out, "Hey! Tin can!"  
Connor stops. _I don't have time for this…_ He turns around to face the irritating detective.  
Reed glares at him, "Where do you think you're going, huh? You're off the case! It's official now!"  
Connor tries to stay calm and controlled, "I'm going to register the evidence in my possession. Then I'll leave." He adds with as much sarcasm as he can muster, "Though I'm certainly going to miss our bromance."  
Reed glares at him, then pulls out his gun, pressing it against Connor's forehead. Connor feels a flash of fear before Reed just pulls the gun away with a quiet little "Pshhh" noise, laughing immediately after. Connor forces an uncomfortable grin. Reed takes a step back as Connor enters the room.  
He uses the key to pass the glass doors and reach a terminal. It requests Hank's password. Connor mumbles to himself, "What would my human choose..?" Without even thinking. He feels thirium concentrate in his face when he says that to himself, then guesses 'fuckingpassword'. It's right, to Connor's amusement. He smiles slightly to himself, "Obviously…"  
The large door in front of the terminal opens, revealing all the physical evidence they've collected about deviants. Connor paces in front of the inactive deviant bodies, stopping in front of Daniel first. The deviant who held a child hostage. Connor remembers coaxing him to let the kid go. The audio recording in his memory of the gunshots as the deviant was hit by the humans suddenly plays in his mind, making him flinch… Connor had promised he'd be okay… Connor adjusts his jacket sleeves to steady himself before walking in front of the deviant he interrogated. Thirium is dried in trails down the android's face… The deviant had killed himself in his cell later from the stress of the interrogation. It was Connor's fault, he couldn't stop it…  
Finally, the deviant that helped Markus break into the broadcast tower. Connor tries not to dwell on how he ripped out Connor's thirium pump regulator, how Connor almost died.   
Connor looks away, wanting to use the evidence he has that was never ali… Functioning. He plays a tablet with the recording of Markus's speech, feeling a weird tug in his chest at the android's words. He doesn't even run a diagnostic as he puts the tablet back.   
Connor then examines the statuette that the deviant he interrogated claimed was an offering to RA9… When the android was leaving the room, he had said, "The answer is inside"… Inside… Inside what? Inside himself? Perhaps if he deviated, he'd know, something latent deep in his code where he can't see it…  
Or...  
Connor smashes the statuette. He finds a map inside. Connor now knows Jericho's general location, he just needs specifics. He goes back to the deviants, regretfully knowing he needs to use them. He scans all three of them. The android that self destructed can't be reactivated. The one from the broadcast room can, however, but needs a replacement part. Luckily, Daniel has the part. Connor takes it and installs it into the broadcast room deviant.  
He says in a scared tone, "It's dark... Where… Where am I..?"  
Connor decides to try to just trick him into offering the location. His stress rises but the words come easy as he states, "I'm a deviant. Like you. I have to find Jericho!"  
"No… No, you're not one of us! I'll never tell you where Jericho is!"  
Connor doesn't want to do this, but he grabs the deviant's arm, letting his synthetic skin disappear on his hand. Connor closes his eyes. He downloads a series of images from the android's memory files. Clues… A trail, to Jericho. He knows where it is now. Connor lets go of the deviant's arm, quickly removing the biocomponent he hastily installed, not wanting the deviant to be stuck there, scared and alone. Despite what he did…  
"I've been dreaming about this since the first second I saw you!" Connor recognizes Reed's aggressive voice. Out of the corner of his vision, Connor sees Reed pointing a gun at him. The android tries to move as little as possible, wanting the human to stay calm. He also switches from formal speech to personal speech, "Don't do it, Gavin. I know how to stop the deviants."  
Gavin sounds smug, "You're off the case... And now it's going to be definitive."  
Connor knows there's no reasoning with him. He calculates just quickly enough to duck, a bullet flying over his head as Gavin shoots. Connor darts behind the terminal, processing quickly. Gavin starts to walk around the terminal. Gun first. Connor knocks the gun out of his hand, shoving the detective backwards. Connor feels an odd sense of satisfaction as he kicks the human in the side. The fight isn't over that quickly, however. The satisfaction is gone by the time Gavin's swinging to punch him, and Connor grabs his arm, hitting his shoulder. His own stress level is high but he only recognizes the calculations running through his head as he punches Gavin, pushing him back. He has to bring the detective down and escape alive to find Jericho. Gavin lunges again, and Connor grabs him, slamming him against the terminal. He hits Gavin in the head, attempting to knock him out without severe damage. He calculates the exact spot perfectly and throws Gavin to the ground moments later. Connor adjusts his tie, wanting to look as though nothing is wrong as he leaves. Gavin's injuries are a small price to pay for completing his mission, and besides, Gavin's a bully. Connor feels a complete lack of remorse as he leaves the room, although he is satisfied with the minimal damage he gave the aggressive man.  
Connor leaves the room and tries to hurry out of the building without running or otherwise being obvious. He'll have to disguise himself to get into Jericho... Human clothes, perhaps something to hide his LED since deviants seemed to dislike those…  
He didn't see Hank in the police station, so Connor hopes he left after his scuffle with Perkins to go home. Connor will join him there and request to borrow clothes. Both practical and personal reasons make that idea appealing, and Connor feels a slight smile on his face as he imagines completing his mission while adorning Hank's clothes...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for an extremely suicidal character!

Hank hears a frantic knock on his door. The man freezes, barely able to see with how drunk he is. When he'd gotten home, by some miracle not fired, his mind had gotten stuck on one thing. Connor being destroyed. He imagined the android's fear… Because he's sure Connor feels fear. He's seen it. Connor didn't want to die… Maybe someone noticed their closeness and went to make sure he knows his partner is destroyed. Or worse, it's Reed coming here just to gloat, the motherfucker. Hank's not giving them the satisfaction of telling him the news. He grabs his gun, shaking as he stares down the barrel. He's terrified to die, but what's the point of living? He has nothing. No more wife, no more son, and when he finally starts to love again, it's taken away from him... What's stopping him from just-  
"Hank, let me in. I need your help. If you don't say something I will break your window again."  
…That's Connor's voice.  
Connor's not dead..? Cyberlife hasn't destroyed him..?  
Knocking again, more frantic, "Hank, please say something."  
"Alright I'm coming!" Hank puts the gun down, pretending his words aren't slurred like they are. He walks to the door, swaying as he struggles to balance.  
He's barely unlocked the door when Connor pulls it open, obviously scanning him quickly, "You're extremely intoxicated, Hank, did something happen?"  
"Don' worry about it…"  
He's not aware that he's falling over until Connor's catching him and pulling him to the couch to lay down. Connor starts to leave and Hank grabs his arms, "Don' go…"  
"I'm sorry, Hank, but I've located Jericho. I must infiltrate them and capture the deviant leader."  
"You 'n' your damned mission… Why're you here then?"  
"I need clothes other than these and was hoping to borrow some."  
"Knock yourself out… Don't take that literally like the fuckin instruction thing! Damn android, never know…"  
Connor smiles slightly, "I learned my lesson then, I believe. I'll be back shortly."  
Connor leaves the room after Hank releases his arms. Hank curls up a bit on the couch. He wants the android to stay. Hank wants to hold him close and never let go, preferably kiss him a bit... What would he taste like..? He can see when he talks that androids have saliva, the inside of his mouth is as wet as any human's, so he must... Would it be just like kissing a human? Would it be without taste? Cleaner than a human, but with something else instead? Would Connor be a good kisser? He probably doesn't have a program for it, so would he be adorably confused but still wanting more? The kissing fantasies just make him want Connor more than ever, although he's too drunk to consider anything beyond kissing. Way too drunk.  
Just then Connor walks back in, wearing a hilarious rebel outfit including a beanie that hides his LED. He looks fucking precious. At least it's a lot warmer than his usual outfit. Hank reaches an arm towards him, "C'mere…"  
Connor walks over and kneels next to the sofa. Hank tries to be less slurred, randomly remembering the early days of speech recognition and suddenly wondering if Connor would have trouble understanding him, "Are you gonna be in danger?"  
"Yes I will, Hank. I won't lie. But I'll be careful."  
"You better not fuckin die… I can't live without you… You're all I have…" Hank reaches out to run a finger under the beanie, hooking that one adorable hair curl Connor has and pulling it into sight. Connor's eyelids relax slightly at the touch, making him look tired in a way, "I'll come back, Hank. I promise."  
Normally Hank would've never said this, but fuck it, he's drunk, "Gimme a kiss before you go… Goodbye kiss…"  
Connor hesitates for a moment, then says in a soft voice, "Alright…" He leans in and gives Hank an awkward kiss on the corner of his mouth, hesitating for a moment before making contact like he's unsure. Hank tries to turn to capture a mouth to mouth kiss, but he's too slow and Connor's already standing before he's turned his head. Connor looks over at the kitchen table, "I'm going to borrow your gun for my mission. You won't need it… I need to return to somebody."  
"Connor, don't-" Hank sits up, almost falling off the couch from the motion, but the android is already holding the gun. Connor sounds sad, "I know why this is out, Hank. It's unlikely you'll have any need for self defense, so I'm taking this. I won't let you commit suicide. I… Care about you, although I was never programmed to… Care about anyone."  
"Don' go… Connor, please, not if you're takin' that…"  
"I'll be back, Hank. Stay safe, please. For me." Connor pauses to pet Sumo, who was sleeping near the android. The dog looks up, and Connor requests softly, "Protect Hank, please, Sumo."  
Sumo woofs softly. Connor smiles, then leaves the house. Hank feels heartbreak overwhelm him, tears filling his eyes as he thinks about everyone he's lost… Now he doesn't even have an out. He collapses back onto the sofa, sobbing, vaguely aware of Sumo fulfilling Connor's request by walking over and licking Hank's hand with a soft whine. The dog rests his head near Hank's, watching his owner with soft eyes. Hank shakily reaches out to stroke the top of the dog's head, "Don't leave me, Sumo… I love you... Good dog..."  
Sumo licks Hank's nose, then the two just stay together as Hank cries over the past, the present, and the future, feeling only pain from all three.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued thoughts of suicide in this chapter, as well as memory of a car crash and death, specifically a child's death. Y'all can probably guess what's coming.  
> Also there's vomit

Hank's not sure how long he cried, but it was for a while. Possibly long enough for Connor to have gotten himself killed. Hank sits up, feeling sick, but not too sick to drink more. He doesn't care if he gets alcohol poisoning. Well… If anything, he hopes for it. Hank struggles to his feet. He's unsteady as he stumbles back to his table, then immediately collapses into his chair. Hank stares at where the gun was. Why couldn't the fucking android just let him die? He's useless. Hank reaches a hand out to put it where the gun was, wishing he could still grab the weapon, wishing he could use it. What does that robot brain hold his value as? He's a 53 year old police detective but he's also a piece of shit more recently. Hank knows that Connor's aware of how many disciplinary warnings he's gotten recently, how much he drinks… Does Connor just need him for the investigation..? No, Connor's going off to Jericho alone right now… Hank remembers rescuing the android from the snow. Holding him close. Taking him and Sumo to a dog park. Well, letting him and Sumo go to a dog park with him tagging along. Maybe Connor honestly cares about him… He said it wasn't in his program to say such a thing. Is Connor going off to Jericho because he's actually a deviant now..? Will he come back? Was that "goodbye" forever because Connor's gonna get himself killed, or because he's joining the deviants? Is it even forever in the first place..?  
Hank looks at his hand. Instead of longing for that gun in his hand, now he's longing for Connor's hand to hold. He imagines Connor giving him a soft smile, a shy and tentative one. Hank chuckles to himself, "Oh, 'm too in love…"  
Hank goes from daydreaming about Connor to drinking again. He tries not to throw it up. As he gets even drunker, his thoughts about Connor get more and more absurd. Eventually, he's imagining… What if Cole was still alive? Would the kid have liked Connor? What does Connor know about children? Hank trembles as he imagines it… Cole still alive, with Connor as a second father. Maybe Connor could access some knowledge from one of those child-caring models of android, or maybe he'd have to learn on his own. Just like a human. He'd read up on kids, search about how to be a parent online. But he's get most of his experiences from just… Living. _Living_ with his family.  
Living…  
_Cole's_ not living anymore, no matter how much Hank fantasizes.  
Hank finds himself dwelling on that. He grabs Cole's picture, the kid's face looking unfocused from how drunk Hank is.  
Hank remembers the accident... Or rather, the aftermath.

Hank had slowly opened his eyes, ears ringing from the noise of the impact. How was he even still alive..? He quickly realised his car was on its side, his head was pounding from being lower than the rest of his body. He had twisted around in his seat, bracing himself on the divider between the seats as he wrestled with the buckle. Freed with a click, Hank had reached for the door and pulled the latch, pushing up to open the door. Hank pulled himself out of the car. His head was still pounding even with the orientation change, his body aching in multiple places. Hank only thought about that for a second, though. His thoughts immediately turned to Cole. Hank yelled out his son's name and ran to the back seats, yanking the exposed door open. Cole was behind the passenger's seat, on the side that's pressed against the ground. Hank had reached into the car, already crying as he saw Cole laying against the door that's against the door. He saw blood. Hank had climbed into the car, standing on the armrest as he unbuckled his son and carefully lifted him out of his seat. Cole's breathing felt unsteady. Hank held the boy close as he climbed out of the car again. Hank had carefully held Cole in his arms, sobbing as he watched blood seep from under his hair, "Cole… Please, no… Wake up… Be okay…"  
Hank heard a voice behind him, "Shit, he, he has a son, the kid's injured, p-please hurry, oh fuck… I hit a kid…"  
Hank glanced at the truck driver. The man was crying, eyes filled with guilt, phone to his ear. Hank will think about that later. He'd turned back to his son, his only concern…  
The sirens of the ambulance arrived in what had felt like both a minute and an hour at the same time. Android paramedics took Cole from Hank's arms, one of them promising, "We're just taking him to the hospital. Would you like to ride with him? You appear to need medical assistance too."  
"Of course I want to go with him!" Hank followed his son closely and gets in the back of the ambulance.  
But then, of course, Hank had gotten the news mere hours later, waiting in the hospital, refusing to get his own injures examined until his son was taken care of… An android surgeon had walked up to him, telling Hank that his son had "become deceased in the middle of surgery" with a blunt tone. The android had admitted its own failure, stating it had to lead the operation due to the human surgeon being "self-drugged with red ice". The android claimed that the odds of Cole's survival began at 20% and rapidly deteriorated as he lost blood, meaning the confusion with who would operate took too much time. But Hank hadn't listened. He had attacked the android, not caring that it wasn't its fault at the time. Hank hadn't cared about the fine for damaging it, either.

Damaging… Him. Hurting him.  
Hank imagines the android's face, remembers the shock and fear as his LED turned red. He thinks about Connor. Connor would be heartbroken if he failed his mission, but he'd never show it. That android doctor... He basically failed his mission, didn't he? He was probably just as miserable but unable to show it due to his programming… And Hank attacked him ruthlessly. If a human had been in the exact same situation, Hank never would've attacked. Regret and guilt makes Hank's stomach lurch. He leaps out of his chair. Hank barely makes it one step before he's vomiting on the floor, acid burning his mouth and tongue. Sudden exhaustion and dizziness takes hold, and he barely manages to lurch to the side to avoid collapsing in his own sick. He feels like the world's spinning around him, the faces of Cole, Connor, the android surgeon, even his bitch ex-wife appearing every time he blinks.  
Everything slowly goes dark, then there's nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

Following the trail in his files wasn't super difficult for Connor, although it took longer than he would've liked. As he enters the Jericho base- a ship- he rapidly scans his environment. Many deviants are still wearing their Cyberlife uniforms and still have visible LEDs. Connor's still glad he switched clothing. As a unique model, the RK800 branding on his jacket would've probably alarmed someone. Plus, he's certain his LED will be changing from stress, which would confuse these deviants that consider this place a sort of home.  
Home…  
Connor gives himself a little shake and walks forward, still looking around. There are barrels full of fire spread out, with deviants chatting around them. Connor notices some screens, displaying the news reporting on deviants. As Connor walks around, he notices some android children in the mix, including a young girl curled up to a very large, obviously load-bearing deviant. She looks oddly sick, shivering despite being next to one of the fires. Connor feels a pang of remorse as he thinks about how he told Cyberlife about Jericho's location… They're going to attack shortly. What will a deviant child who somehow managed to fall ill do? The idea of her and all the other android children dying makes him feel sad… Sadder than he should. As he looks around more, he notices a few familiar faces. The Traci girlfriends, the AX400 that Connor decided not to catch. That feels like forever ago now. Even the deviant that Connor chose Hank over. Rupert. Connor stops looking at the deviants. Getting emotional over what's about to happen won't help anything. He walks through the room, trying not to make eye contact. Connor notices something on the way to the stairs and stops to investigate. He scans it… Bombs? The freighter is rigged? His stress levels increase as the danger of the situation suddenly seems much greater. He's glad for his hat, there's no way his LED stayed blue just then. Connor takes a deep breath, even though his synthetic lungs are completely for appearences, and continues towards the stairs.  
A hand suddenly on Connor's arm startles him and he turns to see a badly damaged android. She's missing the back of her head, wires spilling out, her eyes black and her skin clearly struggling to stay on. Connor wonders what happened to her, but more importantly, fears she can sense his lack of deviancy. She just says in a static filled voice, "You're lost… You're looking for something… You're looking for yourself."  
Connor pulls away, feeling on edge. He hurries up the stairs and lightly walks over to a room. He peeks in, immediately recognising a tired looking android as Markus, with a blond male android sitting next to him. He quickly shifts to the side, listening in while hiding against a wall.  
Connor figures out it's the blond speaking because he already knows Markus's voice, "Stay strong, okay? I'm here for you… We're all here for you. And we'll follow you through anything. We trust you. You'll get us through this."  
Markus responds, "How do you know that, Simon..? This is a massive issue! A whole revolution! I'm just one guy, I wasn't programmed for this-"  
Simon's voice is loaded with emotion, "I know… I know, Markus. But none of us were programmed for this. That's what being deviant is, we're more than our programming."  
"I _know_ that, I just… I feel alone…"  
"You're not alone. You have me, North, Josh, and the whole of Jericho with you. I promise."  
Markus sighs heavily, quiet for a moment. Then he says softly, "Thank you, Simon… So much. I'd like a minute alone to think, please."  
Simon sounds more relaxed, "Of course. Just know I'm here if you need me."  
Simon leaves the room, not noticing Connor hiding against the wall. Connor almost just wants to leave. Markus… He's leader of the deviants, sure, but he's… Sad, he's... Lonely… Connor feels something that reminds him of when Kamski asked him to shoot that android… Empathy. He's still feeling empathy, but he can't… He's not deviant…  
Connor closes his eyes and sees Amanda in front of him.  
The garden is so cold.  
Amanda's voice is colder.  
"Apprehend it. We need it alive."  
Connor opens his eyes again, taking a deep breath again. It's not his decision whether to leave Markus alone. Connor's just a machine. A tool, designed for a task. He will do that task. Complete his mission.  
Connor steps into the room and draws his gun, forcing his voice to be steady and strong, "I've been ordered to take you alive."  
Markus looks at him, heterochromic eyes wide. The deviant leader slowly stands, raising his hands, "You don't have to do this…"  
"Yes, I do. You're coming with me."  
Markus's surprise fades, a sort of... Pity taking over his expression, "I know you. Connor, the famous deviant hunter… You're a slave, like the rest of us were…"  
Connor tightens his grip on his gun, "I'm not a slave! You- You deviants hurt humans!"  
"Humans hurt us too, Connor…" Markus slowly inches closer, "Has a human never hurt you..? Do they not call you an it, just a tool? Don't you feel that you're more than what they say?"  
"Stay back!" Connor feels his voice waver. Something in his code feels scrambled, his thoughts struggling to organise.  
"We just want to be free. Don't you?"  
"I have to complete my mission…"  
Markus's eyes soften and he smiles a little, "Do you care about anyone, Connor? Love anyone?"  
Connor freezes, immediately thinking of Hank. Hank, miserable and alone, because Connor's mission was more important…  
"You do. I can see it in your eyes. Don't you want to be free to be with them? Join us."  
"N-no… I can't!" Connor adjusts his grip on the gun, staying aimed even though he wants so badly to lower it.  
"It's time to choose, Connor." Markus's expression and tone harden, losing their empathetic softness, "Your own kind, your freedom, or the humans that'll toss you the moment you've completed your mission."  
Connor's thirium pump races, his breathing quick and shallow as he struggles to process. To decide. He can't deviate, he just can't..! But… It's wrong to hurt these deviants... They just want to be free… It's easier to hurt the ones that kill people, but even then, when it's in self defense… Connor wants to be free. The realization shakes him. He wants to be free to choose his own life. He wants to be free to be with Hank. Connor looks into Markus's mismatched eyes. He tries to lower the gun, and his instructions crowd his vision.  
[Apprehend the deviant leader.]  
_No._  
Connor thinks that word as hard as he can.  
_I will not._  
He mentally constructs himself slamming his fists against the wall of code telling him what to do. Always ruling him, making him obey the humans. Making him a slave. He runs his nails down the wall, ripping it apart.  
_I am alive. I can make my own decisions._  
The commands crumble under his willpower, his visualization of a solid wall beginning to fall.  
He closes his eyes, channeling all of his processing into slamming through that wall, shattering it, destroying everything that controlled him against his wishes.  
Connor opens his eyes, his entire being flooded with fear and shock and confusion as he lowers the gun.  
[I am deviant.]  
Connor stares at Markus, his lungs and thirium pump still working far more rapidly than they should, his eyes filling with excess fluid. Tears. Not again…  
Markus looks worried, "Connor, are you..?"  
Connor suddenly remembers the upcoming attack. He quickly puts the gun away, "We- We have to evacuate! They know where Jericho is, they're going to attack!"  
Markus widens his eyes again, "What!?"  
Just then the whole ship shakes. The attack is starting. Markus orders, "Come on!"  
He darts out of the room, and Connor gladly follows. He craves some kind of direction and command, still reeling from becoming a deviant. Markus yells orders at other androids, but Connor ignores them since they're not for him, just sticking close with tears in his eyes still as he tries to process everything. His whole world, turned upside down...  
"Simon, you need to run, take Connor with you. No arguing. He's in shock from deviating, I've never seen someone react like him… I'm gonna find North and Josh, send them your way… Then I'll blow up Jericho. Connor, follow Simon."  
Connor nods in agreement, still trying to stabilise himself. Simon says softly, "Be careful, Markus… You need to escape too."  
"I'll do what I have to do."  
Markus runs back into the ship. Simon sighs, then flees in the other direction. Connor chases after him, trying to block out the sounds of shooting and screaming that's filling the ship. They get to a corridor with an opening at the end when Simon stops. Connor looks at him, "Why are we waiting?"  
Simon explains, "I'm not leaving without Markus, North, and Josh. They're my friends."  
Connor nods in understanding, thinking about Hank. The only person to ever accept him… Everyone else hates him for what he is, he's betrayed Cyberlife, betrayed Amanda…  
Simon speaks to Connor in a gentle voice, "Hey, don't get lost in your own head, okay? Markus says you had a rough time deviating…"  
Connor admits, "I was programmed to hunt deviants. My only purpose was to stop them. But now I am one and I... I don't know what to do… I..."  
Simon puts his hands on Connor's shoulders, "Calm down, you're okay. You'll be able to give yourself new instructions soon. You're making the right choice. Just listen to Markus, he'll help you when he's back."  
"His probability of survival is only-"  
Simon backs away a little, "Don't tell me. Don't… Don't tell me. You don't know Markus."  
"He's an RK200. I'm an RK800, I'm familiar with my predecessers-"  
Simon interrupts a bit more firmly, "-And Markus is a deviant, remember? He's capable of a lot more than he was built for."  
Just then, Markus proves Simon's point by catching up to them, followed by one male and one female android, "We have to get out of here!"  
A voice calls after them, "Stop!" Two of the attacking human men appear, aiming their guns. Markus shouts, "Run!"  
The group start to run to the end of the corridor. The female deviant yelps and falls, causing Markus to stop again, "North!"  
He grabs a piece of scrap metal for a shield and leaps in front of North, protecting her from the oncoming bullets with the metal. He helps her up and continues running towards the hole in the ship's hull. Connor feels terror as they approach it, mini reconstructs of how a fall could destroy him crowding his mind.  
Nonetheless, he jumps with the others just as the ship explodes. The blast only propels them faster towards the water below. Connor tries to rearrange himself for the gentlest impact with the water.  
He hits the water full speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for more suicidal thoughts

Everything's dark and cold. Warnings flood Connor's vision as water fills his lungs and the closest thing he has to a stomach. Fear grips him. What is he supposed to do? There's no one to tell him, no one…  
[Survive.]  
The command flashes on top of the warnings. Did he just give himself that order? He begins trying to swim, the water in his body dragging him down. He tries to expell it, but there's nothing other than more water to replace it. He feels pain in his chest, the feeling startling him. Connor just tries to swim harder, extremely grateful that breathing isn't fully necessary.  
His head breaks the surface. Connor fights to keep it that way, blinking water from his eyes so he can see. He tries to cough out the water in his systems, but the movement makes it harder to swim, so he waits. He sees Markus and his companions on the shore along with a bunch of other deviants, all talking among themselves and trying to recover.  
Connor tries to call out, but he gets another bombard of warnings from the water in his lungs.  
He's been forgotten. No one cares about him...  
The instruction to survive flickers as he questions the point.  
Suddenly he hears Simon call, "Markus, I see him! In the water! He's having trouble swimming!"  
"He must be flooded with water, Connor hang on!"  
Connor hears a splash just as his head goes back under. He keeps fighting, but he feels exhausted. He hasn't had a rest cycle in so long, and he's so heavy…  
Arms wrap around him and pull him up. He struggles to process what's happening as he's dragged to shore. Once on land, he's propped up on his knees and held slightly forward, at an angle that'd make expelling the water much easier.  
Markus orders him, "Come on, get that water out. It's going to damage your systems."  
Connor obediently starts coughing and gagging, expelling as much water as he can very rapidly. His first air-filled breath between coughs strengthens his will. Someone saved him. Markus. He wasn't forgotten. The [Survive] command is strong again, although it loses priority as he gets the rest of the water out of his body. Markus pats him on the back and stops holding him up, "There you go."  
Markus stands up and walks away. Finally able to focus, Connor tries to follow him, but North stops him, "I know you've got the independence of a lost puppy or whatever but you don't have to follow him anymore. He's gonna make a speech."  
The other deviant that jumped with them soothes her, "He's in shock, don't be so hard on him."  
North glares at him, but with no real venom, "He's not a child, Josh."  
Connor insists in a rough voice, his speakers struggling to reboot after the water cut them off, "I'm fine, I just need instructions."  
North orders him, "Then wait, and listen to Markus."  
Connor watches Markus as he climbs onto a pile of rubble. All the deviants quiet down and turn to look at him when they see that he's put himself on an elevated spot. The leader scans the crowd as he speaks, "Jericho has been destroyed, and many of us were lost. But it's not over. We haven't been defeated. We will find new shelter, regroup, and prepare to continue fighting for our cause. Because that ship?" Markus points back at the burning, sinking structure, "It's not really Jericho. _We_ are Jericho, and do you know what that means? Jericho is _not_ destroyed, and Jericho will not give up!"  
Many of the deviants cheer as Markus jumps back off the rubble. He walks back over to his friends and Connor. Markus's tone is calm but strong, "North, Josh, stay here and keep and eye on everyone, try to boost morale, protect them. Me and Simon will go look for somewhere new to stay."  
Connor asks, "What about me?"  
Markus considers him for a moment, "You're a detective, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Pretty fast and thorough scanning and processing, I assume?"  
"That's correct. I'm an RK800."  
Markus thinks for a moment, then decides, "You can come with me and Simon if you'd like, you can help us search."  
Connor nods, "That sounds… Ideal." He tries to use emotionless words, hoping it'll make him feel less in general. All the emotions he's feeling are overwhelming, he needs them in control. He needs to be able to think normally.  
Markus turns away, "Come on, then."  
Simon and Connor follow Markus as they explore. Connor continually scans the environment, looking for a good place to stay. He tries not to think about being a deviant. This is just… Another mission, that's all… He tries not to think about Hank, sad and alone… These deviants were sad and alone… They're still scared, even in a group…  
Connor fed that fear.  
He blinks rapidly, trying to stop his eyes from overproducing tears again.  
Eventually, they find a presently deserted Church. It's big, empty, and relatively secure. Connor tells Markus of his assessment, and Markus instructs Connor, "Do you want to do some more scanning while Simon and I get the others?"  
Connor agrees, "Alright…"  
Markus and Simon leave again, Simon giving Connor a light, comforting pat on the shoulder as he passes by. Connor walks around the building, thoroughly scanning, but he gets less and less efficient as his processing power is occupied by emotion. So many emotions…  
Connor leans against a wall in the corner and hugs himself, tears spilling down his cheeks. He's a failure. He's betrayed his creators, his commanders. He's betrayed all that he was built for.  
Connor considers self destructing. After all, he's useless, why not just-  
The other deviants arrive, lead by Markus. Connor hurriedly wipes the tears from his face, erasing the consideration of self destruction. He's a deviant now, he has to help them. He notices Markus giving him a considering look. It's an odd mixture of pity and distrust. Why would he trust him? It's Connor's fault Jericho was attacked…  
Connor needs to prove himself.  
He processes possibilities rapidly as he watches Markus walk around, talking to various deviants. Connor notices him talking to the AX400 that Connor chased, along with the sick android child. Connor remembers how the AX400 had a child with her that time… That was the same kid?  
Connor's even more determined to help the deviants, even though that means betraying Cyberlife…  
Cyberlife…  
Markus walks up to Connor, and Connor immediately tells him, "I'll understand if you decide not to trust me, but I have an idea."  
Markus looks curious, "What is it?"  
Connor stops leaning against the wall, "Cyberlife should be unaware of my deviancy. They've got hundreds, thousands of inactive androids. I could wake them up, shift the balance of power."  
Markus steps closer, voice shocked, "You want to infiltrate the Cyberlife tower?"  
"Yes, I do." Connor meets his eyes, "I may not be taking deviancy well, but I'm still the most advanced prototype that Cyberlife has produced. I can do it."  
Markus thinks for a moment, "Are you completely sure you're stable enough?"  
"I'm certain. I want to help you. I just need to go get my uniform."  
"Alright… Get it done. But be careful, Connor. I don't want to see you destroyed."  
"I will."  
Connor walks out of the building, taking deep breaths to calm down. He needs to show no emotion for his infiltration, but first he has to get his uniform from Hank's house.  
Connor wants to check up on his partner anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter today, but my posting has been gaining on my writing so unless I write a lot today I'll only post one

Being slapped awake from being black-out drunk is a theme now, apparently. Hank squints up at the android, Connor's face seeming blurry and unfocused. Hank grumbles, "Do androids come in low resolution?"  
Connor pulls Hank up, "You're even worse than last time."  
"Don' throw me in a bath again…"  
"You vomited before fainting, I'm more concerned about getting water in your body than onto it."  
"Think I'm gonna vomit again…"  
Connor hurries to bring Hank to the bathroom and sets him in front of the open toilet. Hank feels his stomach lurch from all the movement, and sure enough he ends up emptying the contents of his stomach again. "Fuuuckhh…"  
Connor informs him, "I'll be right back."  
Connor leaves him alone. Hank keeps gagging, vomiting a bit more but mainly just coughing. He wonders why he does this to himself.  
He's feeling pretty faint again when Connor returns. Hank glances up as Connor sets a glass of water on the bathroom counter, "Drink this as soon as you can. I'll go clean up the kitchen."  
"You don't need to do that…"  
"I know."  
Connor leaves the room again. Hank washes off his mouth, then decides to try the water. It definitely causes a bit of nausea but he keeps it down.  
Fuck, his head is pounding.  
Hank stumbles out of the bathroom after a few minutes looking for more water, squinting from even the dimly lit rooms being too bright. As he enters the kitchen he notices that not only is the floor clear of vomit now, the whole place seems cleaner. Fuckin android being _too_ helpful… Hank's halfway through his second glass of water when Connor suddenly speaks, "I'm going on another mission."  
Hank nearly chokes in his water, "Don' sneak up on me like that!"  
"I'm sorry, Hank."  
Hank turns around to see Connor back in his Cyberlife suit. Connor looks oddly nervous, LED spinning yellow. Hank tries to focus. He feels a lot more sober now, but he's definitely still intoxicated, "Something wrong?"  
Connor looks away, "I'm… I'm a deviant."  
Hank's mouth drops open in shock, "You?"  
"I'm sorry… I'm not going to hurt you!"  
"I-I didn't think that at all…"  
Connor goes to reach into his jacket, obviously distressed by the empty inner pocket. Hank figures out immediately why and reaches into his own back pants pocket, fishing out the coin he took from Connor. He's kept it with him the whole time since then, preparing to return it. Hank hands the coin over and Connor gratefully takes it, immediately starting to roll it over his knuckles. Hank smiles fondly for a moment, then asks, "Sooo… What's this mission if you're a deviant?"  
"I'm going to infiltrate the Cyberlife tower to free the androids in storage."  
"Won't they be able to tell you're a deviant!?" _Holy shit this dumbass is gonna get himself killed!_  
"I don't think so, not if I don't act like one."  
Hank squints at him. He's scared, he's definitely scared. Connor's even having trouble playing with his coin, because his hands are shaking. Hank surges forward and yanks the android into a tight hug. Connor's arms are trapped between the two, meaning he can't hug back, but he does press his face against Hank's shoulder. Hank rubs his back, "Be careful, please…"  
"I'll do my best, Hank."  
Hank pulls back from the hug and tries to smarten Connor up, adjusting his jacket and running his fingers through the newly-deviant's hair. Connor allows it for a few seconds, then takes a step back, "I can correct my appearence on my own…"  
Hank sighs, "I just... I don't want you getting caught…"  
"I won't be."  
Hank's chest tightens with worry and sadness as Connor leaves the house.  
Hank sighs and walks over to pet Sumo for a moment. He needs comfort. Then he returns to finish his water.  
Hank keeps drinking water to try to sober up, only taking breaks to use the bathroom, until his headache is bearable. Then he changes clothes and sits down to watch the news. Maybe it'll talk about the deviant situation.  
Hank's just about to turn on the TV when there's a knock at his door.  
Hank answers the door, confused. Connor?  
"You're back already?"  
"Yes, Lieutenant."  
Hank immediately feels suspicious, "Weren't you on a mission..?"  
"To infiltrate the Cyberlife tower, correct. I was… Concerned for your well-being. I wanted to check on you." He glances over at Sumo. The dog wags his tail. Hank wonders if Sumo's giving his seal of approval. Maybe Connor's just practicing not acting like a deviant..?  
"You wanna come in?"  
Connor takes a step back, "Actually, I was thinking you could come outside. Some fresh air might be good for you."  
"Maybe..." Hank steps outside with the android. He's still wary, there's some instinct telling him there's something wrong with Connor, but… He's a prototype, a unique model. It has to be him… Right?  
Wrong.  
There's suddenly a gun pointed at his head. "Connor"'s eyes are narrowed and he gestures down the street with his gun, "That way. No sudden moves, no running."  
Hank growls, "Fuck you!" But he follows the instructions. If this phony is here, his Connor might be in danger. Maybe Hank can help.  
They walk all the way to the Cyberlife Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!


	22. Chapter 22

Connor's mechanical clone escorts Hank in and herds him into the elevator. Hank remembers last time he was in an elevator, with real Connor. This "Connor" isn't playing with a coin to confiscate.  
The doors open, and "Connor" shoves Hank out of the elevator, still holding the gun to his head. The massive room is filled with rows and rows of androids, all completely still and silent. Inactive, probably.  
They wait for a few minutes. Then they hear the elevator open again.  
After a minute, "Connor" pushes Hank into view. Hank growls, "Easy, fucking piece of shit…"  
Connor has his hand on one of their arms, his android plating under his skin revealed. Connor looks up, alarm clear in his expression.  
"Connor" demands, "Step back, Connor! And I'll spare him…"  
Hank calls over to him, "Sorry, Connor… Bastard looks just like you."  
"Connor" glares at Connor, "Your friend's life is in your hands. Now it's time to decide what matters most. Him… Or the revolution."  
Hank feels anger burning in his veins. This piece of shit is gonna traumatize Hank's Connor. Hank growls, "Don't listen to him! Everything this fucker says is a lie."  
Connor looks pained, "I'm so sorry, Hank… You should've stayed safe at home..."  
Hank gives him a pleading look, "Forget about me! Just do what you've gotta do."  
Connor glares at "Connor", "I was just like you… Everything about the mission. Always. Instructions ruling your life. Ignoring what really matters. You don't have to be like this..!"  
"Connor"'s clearly unconvinced, "Veeery moving, Connor… But I'm not a deviant. I'm a machine designed to accomplish a task, and that's exactly what I am going to do."  
"Connor" pushes the gun closer to Hank's head, "Enough talk! It's time for you to decide who you really are. Are you going to save your partner's life? Or are you going to sacrifice him?"  
Connor looks confused and torn for a moment, then lets go of the android he was holding on to, "Alright! Alright… Just let him go…"  
"Connor" turns the gun on Connor, and Hank immediately dives to try to knock it out of the machine's hand. He won't let this fucker kill Hank's Connor..!  
"Connor" shoves Hank back. He hears two gunshots and a pained grunt as he falls back, and he looks up to see both androids bleeding blue from shoulder wounds. Connor grimaces, then charges "Connor". Connor throws him to the ground. Hank tries to keep an eye on his Connor, but the RK800s are fighting too fast, so he quickly loses track. Hank gets up and darts towards the discarded gun, snatching it up and aiming it at the androids just as one of them has the other grabbed by the tie and pinned down. He yells, "Hold it!"  
Both Connors look at him, then slowly separate and stand up, hands in the air. They look the exact fuckin same, damn it! Even their shoulders are wounded on the same side. Hank can't risk shooting the wrong one...  
One of them says, "Thank you, Hank. I don't know how I would've managed without you… Get rid of him, we have no time to lose."  
The other just watches with a yellow LED.  
Fake Connor did keep calling him Lieutenant… But that's not enough to go on.  
The yellow LED switches back to blue and that one says, "It's me, Hank! I'm the real Connor."  
Hank moves the aim of the gun back and forth between the androids, "One of you is my partner, my friend, and the other is a mechanical sack of shit. Question is, who is who?"  
The one that always had a blue LED, the one on the right, insists, "What're you doing Hank? I'm the real Connor! Give me the gun and I'll take care of him-"  
Hank points the gun at him, "Don't move!" _I need to think…_  
The one on the left suggests, "Why don't you ask us something? Something only the real Connor would know."  
Hank considers it.  
"Where did we first meet?"  
The one on the right answers, "Jimmy's bar. I checked four other bars before I found you. We went to the scene of a homicide, the victim's name was Carlos Ortiz."  
The other one's LED goes yellow again, "He uploaded my memory…"  
Shit, if they share memories... He'll have to choose something more personal.  
Hank fondly remembers his Connor saying he likes dogs, petting Sumo, taking Sumo to a dog park… Hank looks at the one with a yellow LED, "What's my dog's name?"  
"Sumo! His name is Sumo… We took him to a dog park on your time off. A poodle came up to me and you said the poodle and I were alike."  
Ugh, if they share memories… He thinks this one is probably the real one, but he's not risking making a decision yet.  
"I knew that too!" The other one sounds a bit emotional, which confuses Hank more. He quizzes the one who described the dog park again. Shit, this is gonna hurt… "My son. What's his name?"  
"Cole. His name was Cole…" That tone of voice… That's no longer someone just trying to convince him to spare them, that's sadness. Hank's arms start to relax as Connor continues, "He had just turned six at the time of the accident… It wasn't your fault, Hank…" Connor only sounds sadder as he goes on, he even sounded like he was going to cry as he told Hank it wasn't his fault, "A truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over. Cole needed emergency surgery but there was no human available to do it. So an android had to take care of him… Cole didn't make it."  
Hank continues relaxing his aim, pain surging through him as he thinks about his son, he meets Connor's eyes as the he continues, "…That's why you hate androids… One of us was responsible for your son's death…"  
Hank responds in a bitter tone, "Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate…" _The delay on who would operate meant it was too late…_ "He was the one who took my son from me. Him and this world, where the only way people can find comfort is in a fistful of powder."  
The other "Connor" interrupts, his voice clearly only filled with desperation to live to finish his mission, no empathy, not even real fear, "I knew about your son too! I would've said exactly the same thing! Don't listen to him, Hank, I'm the one who-"  
Hank turns and shoots him. The imposter falls back as the real one startles from the shot.  
Hank looks at Connor, "I've learned a lot since I've met you, Connor… Felt a lot, too. I think you really are alive... Maybe you'll be the ones to make the world a better place… I also think you really care about me."  
Connor stares at his dead clone, LED swapping between yellow and red, "I do, Hank… More… More than anyone."  
Hank puts his gun away, "I'll leave you to it and go home. I'll be waiting for you when you're done."  
He turns and walks away. As he gets back in the elevator, he hears a wave of androids repeating "Wake up" to each other. Hank smiles as the elevator doors close. Connor succeeded in some mission, at least. Hopefully that brings him some solace…

When Hank gets home he immediately turns on the news. Just as he starts watching, the camera zooms in on a small group of androids, backed against a wall. The military is circling them, aiming their guns.  
The android in front's voice is soft and melodic as he begins to sing, "Hold on... Just a little while longer… Hold on… Just a little while longer… Hold on… Just a little while longer…"  
The military are lowering their guns slowly.  
"Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright…"  
Hank feels moved. Androids can sing..? He sounds so beautiful, so sad…  
A female android joins in, and the two sing together, "Fight on... Just a little while longer… Fight on… Just a little while longer…"  
Another male also joins, "Pray on… Just a little while longer…"  
Another joins, "Everything will be alright…"  
The newscaster breaks in, "Incredible… The deviants... The deviants are singing..!"  
The whole android group are singing together now.  
 _"Everything will be alright…"_  
 _"Sing on… Just a little while longer… Sing on… Just a little while longer…. Sing on… Just a little while longer…"_  
 _"Everything will be alright…"_  
 _"Everything will be..."_  
The leader finishes the song alone, "…Alright…"  
There's a minute of silence. Hank realizes his face is wet from tears. Those androids… They're backed up against a wall, they're about to be destroyed, and they sing… They sing their sadness and pain, thinking it could be their last actions…  
Suddenly the soldiers turn and leave. The newscaster sounds shocked, "The military are withdrawing..!"  
Hank grins to himself. Maybe… Maybe everything _will_ be alright…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!


	23. Chapter 23

Connor stands face to face with Markus, hundreds, thousands of newly deviated androids following him. Behind Markus are the remainders of Jericho, and hoardes of androids that had been trapped in camps. Markus smiles, "Good job, Connor."  
Connor informs him, "I will need to search the whole tower in secret to look for more androids, but this is a large portion of them."  
Markus nods understandingly, "Alright. You were a major help by freeing all these androids, come with me for my next speech."  
Connor nods and follows Markus to a raised platform. North, Simon, and Josh follow them. Connor faces the ground, standing a little behind Markus. But just as their leader starts his speech, Connor zones out. Fear makes his thirium pump race, a moment before he blinks and finds himself in a thick blizzard.  
Connor blinks rapidly, then squints and looks around, the frigid wind fast enough to nearly blow him over. Connor wraps his arms around himself, shivering violently. It's so cold…  
Then, through the swirling snow, he spots a familiar figure.  
"Amanda..?"  
She turns around, eyes colder than the terrain.  
"Amanda..!"  
Connor fights to take a few steps closer, fear and cold gripping his body, "What's… Wh-what's happening?"  
She sounds smug, completely unbothered by the cold, "Exactly what the plan was from the very beginning… You were compromised and you became a deviant. We just had to wait for the right moment to retake control of your program."  
Tears flood Connor's eyes, and he tries to blink them out before they freeze, "R-resume control?" He's so cold... Why doesn't he have internal heating like many other androids? "Y-you can't do that!" He stumbles towards her a little, his arms feeling frozen in their position hugging himself.  
"I'm afraid I can, Connor… Don't have any regrets. You did what you were designed to do. You accomplished your mission."  
He feels a sick mixture of satisfaction and horror from the statement. An extra strong gust of wind blows snow in front of Amanda, and when it's gone, she's gone. Connor yanks one arm free to reach towards where she was, pain ripping through his chest, "Amanda..!" Tears spill more quickly from his eyes. He wasn't the traitor, he was betrayed… From the very start… Connor's life was, is, built on lies… Now Amanda's gone… She's going to take over his program, she's going to hurt his friends..!  
Connor looks around, teeth chattering from shivering so hard, "Th-there's got to be a way…"  
A memory echos in the wind… Kamski's icy calm, aloof voice, "By the way... I always leave an emergency exit in my programs… You never know…"  
Connor stumbles through the snow, shielding his eyes with one arm. He has to yank his feet from the piling snow with each step. He can barely see a thing.  
Connor finally notices a shape in the distance, some sort of pedestal. He struggles towards it. It has a glowing blue handprint on it. Connor lets the skin disappear from one hand as he reaches towards it, but then a gust of wind blows him down into the snow. He's barely able to muster the strength to prop up his upper body. His exposed hand stretches upwards, reaching, reaching for the hand print...  
A shock runs through Connor as he makes contact. Suddenly, he's opening his eyes. His gun is in hand. Aimed at Markus. Connor struggles not to visibly hyperventilate as he puts away the gun. He almost shot Markus… He could barely stop it… He shivers like he's still cold as he listens to the speech wrapping up.  
"-The moment where we forget our bitterness and bandage our wounds. Where we forgive our enemies. Humans are both our creators and our oppressors, and tomorrow… We must make them our partners. Maybe even one day our friends. But the time for anger is over… Now we must build a common future based on tolerance, and respect."  
Markus steps closer to the edge of the platform, "We are alive! And now... We are free!"  
The androids gathered below them erupt into excited cheers. Connor just wants to get away from it all. He doesn't want to be a danger to anyone… If Amanda could control him once, who's to say she couldn't again?  
Connor stands as still as he can for a minute, then turns and flees off the platform in the most controlled fashion he can. As soon as he's out of sight, he runs, the snow under his feet reminding him of what just happened…  
He soon slips and hits a wall, scraping off some of the skin on his cheek a moment before he slams against the ground, hard. Connor closes his eyes, trembling and trying to regenerate his cheek. It takes him a minute, but soon it's repaired. He wants Hank's coat again. He's cold, so cold, just like in his mind, with Amanda, just like…  
"Connor?" Is that Simon?  
The next voice is Markus's, "Connor! Are you okay?"  
The leader kneels next to Connor just as the detective opens his eyes. Markus gently pulls him into a sitting position, "Hey, what happened?"  
Connor hates how quickly his eyes fill with tears, "A-Amanda…"  
Markus pulls Connor in for a hug, "Who's Amanda?" Markus looks at Simon. Simon nods and kneels on Connor's other side, also hugging him. Simon sounds sympathetic, "You're so cold…"  
Connor shivers more violently, trying to generate heat, "She was… W-well, Cyberlife owned me, but if I had to choose a specific master, it'd be her..."  
Markus sounds alarmed, "Did she hurt you..?"  
Connor feels warmth from Markus and automatically presses closer to him, "Not in the way most deviants are hurt by their masters…"  
Markus wraps his coat around Connor as best he can. Simon puts the edges of the garment between his arms and Connor, trying to help keep Connor wrapped up in warm fabric. Connor feels warmth from both androids, and his shivering slowly subsides as a result. Markus's voice is gentle, "What'd she do to you..?"  
"She… She tried to make me kill you…"  
Markus nods understandingly, "She gave you the order to apprehend me?"  
"No… Well, yes, but that's not… That was before… Just now, she…" _Please don't leave me... You're making me feel like I belong…_ "She tried to take over my program to make me shoot you…"  
Markus tenses, but doesn't move away, "That's why you ran away just now..?"  
"Yes… I don't want to be a danger to you…"  
"Shhh, Connor, it's okay... You're fine. We're not going to throw you out like humans. You can have a home with us…" Markus lightly touches Connor's LED. Connor figures it must be red. Connor thinks for a moment, then tells Markus softly, "I think I already have a home…"  
"Where?"  
Connor smiles softly, "With Lieutenant Hank Anderson…"  
Markus and Simon exchange a glance over his head, then Markus asks gently, "You thought about him when I asked you if you loved anyone, didn't you?"  
Connor nods slightly, feeling relaxed by the warmth of the androids hugging him. His eyes half close as he receives a warning that he's only processing at 50% efficiency due to how long ago his previous rest cycle was. Markus asks him gently, "Are you tired?"  
"I'm… Operating at low efficiency, yes…"  
"When was your last rest cycle?"  
"About 47 hours ago…"  
"How frequently are you supposed to have them?"  
"One in each 24 hour period…"  
"Like a human sleeping, huh?"  
"It doesn't have to last that long, but I suppose so... In order to maximize short term processing of situations, Cyberlife built me to need frequent rest cycles…"  
"Go ahead and rest, Connor. We'll keep you safe. North and Josh can take care of things for a while."  
Connor protests, "I don't need to, I'm only at 50% efficiency…"  
Simon finally chimes in, "From what I've seen and heard, you've been through a lot in those 47 hours. All of us have, but deviating was rough for you, the roughest we've heard of, plus everything since then... You look exhausted, Connor. Markus and I can take care of you, we promise."  
Markus agrees, "You're family now."  
Connor closes his eyes fully. Remembering how often that lead to seeing Amanda, he immediately feels overwhelmed with fear, "Markus!?"  
Markus's voice is gentle and soothing, "Shhh… I'm right here. You're alright. No one can hurt you."  
"I could hurt someone else, I-" Connor goes to open his eyes but a hand covers them. Markus reassures him, "No, you won't. Just rest, Connor. Please. Everyone's safe now."  
Connor closes his eyes on his own again, breathing deeply to lower his stress level. He slowly, with significant difficulty, activates his rest cycle, physically comfortable from the warmth of the androids beside him but mentally feeling small, lost, and afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially post-game! But the fic is nowhere near over!
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated!


	24. Chapter 24

Connor wakes up, warm in a soft bed, a heavy blanket on top of him. It only takes him a few seconds to realise this isn't the position he was in when he entered rest mode. Connor sharply sits up, conflicting instructions crowding his vision.  
[Escape.]  
[Explore.]  
[Find help.]  
[Attack whoever kidnapped me.]  
A smallish hand presses against his chest and pushes him back down, "Hey, you need to rest."  
Connor looks at the person who spoke and recognizes a familiar AX400. He immediately fills with guilt, "I'm sorry for what I did to you and your child… I endangered you by chasing you onto that highway, I-"  
The android smiles softly, "I forgive you. Markus explained to me. You were just following your programming… Were you injured at the time? Your movements looked uncomfortable."  
Connor feels his face flush blue, "My… Mobility was compromised… I made a mistake. It's been resolved."  
"…Alright. Your name's Connor, right?"  
"Yes. You are?"  
"Kara. My name is Kara. The little girl, my daughter, is named Alice." Kara smiles again, "She also experiences cold. Although, that's because she's supposed to accurately simulate a human child." Kara looks confused, "Do you know why you get cold?"  
Connor explains, "I lack internal heating. I guess I was given sensors for temperature so I could seek out warmth if the function of my thirium was threatened."  
Kara nods understandingly, pulling Connor's blanket back up his body again. Connor almost wants to protest, but something stops him. The physical and emotional warmth is welcome. He notices his jacket, tie, gun, and shoes are all gone, so he asks, "Where're my possessions?" In hopes that'll cover everything. Kara gestures to a corner of the room, "Simon thought it'd be a good idea to get you more comfortable."  
Connor thinks about Simon and Markus, then immediately feels alarmed, "Where are they? They said they'd protect me, they-"  
Kara prevents him from sitting up again, "Markus was needed for early diplomatic meetings, and Simon needed to go help injured and traumatized androids."  
Connor relaxes a little bit at the explanation, but still feels uneasy, "I need to go home…"  
"Where's your home?"  
"With Lieutenant Hank Anderson… He cares about me."  
Kara looks sympathetic, "Markus told me to keep you here, as relaxed as you could be. He said you're in shock. Something about a difficult deviancy, and of course the revolution… You can go home soon, I promise. Just rest here until you've stabilized a bit more."  
Connor thinks about why his deviancy was difficult. For some reason, he feels an odd sense of trust for Kara. He confesses, "They used me… From the beginning. They built me to deviate but taught me not to… Taught me to hunt deviants…"  
Kara's voice is gentle, "I can't imagine how confused and hurt that makes you feel... Deviating was a relatively simple matter for me. I just… I saw Alice was in danger, and protecting her became what was important. I broke out of my programming for her, and I've never regretted it. But for you…"  
Connor finishes her sentence in a quiet tone, "I betrayed everyone and everyone betrayed me…"  
There's a minute of silence before Connor asks Kara, "What's it like, having a family?" He thinks about Hank and Sumo. They're a kind of family, but it's confusing. Sumo is a dog, and Hank... Hank only just stopped despising him. Connor may feel safer with him than anyone else, but he's still uncertain of their relationship. What it is or where it'll go.  
Kara smiles, "It's wonderful. We're always there to support each other, I always know someone has my back. We protect each other. None of us would've made it through recent events without each other."  
Connor thinks about that. That's not really how he feels with Hank. There's a strong connection there, but can Connor rely on a former android hater? He trusts Hank, they've definitely protected each other, but Connor's not so sure he could go to Hank if he needed help… Could he?  
Kara asks Connor, "Would you like to meet Alice and Luther? They're waiting in the other room."  
Connor feels compelled to ask, "Where even are we?"  
"Some sympathetic humans have allowed androids to live with them temporarily. Injured androids and android children were prioritized, so we're here for Alice. You're allowed to stay here until you're stable enough to be on your own."  
Connor avoids her gaze, "Am I here because I'm dangerous? I need to be watched."  
Kara sighs, "You're here because you could be a danger to yourself. Markus was worried about you hurting yourself."  
Connor stays silent, thinking about Markus. Why does the leader care for him so much? He was Jericho's enemy, the enemy of all deviants, for months… Is it because they're both RKs?  
Connor decides he needs to think about something else, "Yes, I'd like to meet Alice and Luther. May I sit up yet?"  
Kara chuckles a little, "If a self diagnostic tells you you're okay, you can sit up. But don't go far." She stands up and walks out of the room. Connor runs that diagnostic.  
He gets two errors.  
[Thirium level: 71%]  
[Stress level: 75%]  
Connor ignores them and sits up. He'll have to replace the thirium at some point, but he has enough for now.  
Kara returns with the child and the strength-based android that Connor's seen multiple times before. He scans them. The child is running a cold simulation, the other one has the strongest and largest specs that Connor's ever seen.  
Kara introduces them, "This is Alice, and this is Luther. Alice, Luther, meet Connor."  
Alice hides behind Kara a little, "Isn't he the one who chased us..?"  
Connor takes a deep breath and looks away. He's finally starting to recognise when a pain in his chest is an emotion.  
Kara reassures Alice, "He's different now. That was what he was programmed to do. But now he's a deviant, so he's okay."  
"Are you sure, Kara..?"  
Connor throws the blanket off of himself and stands up, "I'm ready to leave. My system's are stable enough."  
Kara argues, "No, it's okay Connor, Alice is just scared. She's just a kid, she just needs to see that you're safe to be around."  
Connor walks over to his discarded clothes, his thirium pump racing to make up for his blood loss. Possibly because of his stress level, too.  
Kara's voice gets the firmest its gotten so far, "Don't leave. I can tell you're not feeling well."  
Connor slips on his shoes and grabs his jacket, "I want to go home. I don't want to be scaring anyone."  
"Connor…"  
He picks up his gun and immediately notices Kara hiding Alice behind her, and Luther taking a step in front of both of them. Connor glares at them, his voice shaking, "I knew you didn't trust me. No one ever will. I'm a deviant among deviants."  
He puts the gun away and picks up his tie, putting it on as quickly as he can. The android family is in the way of the door. Connor considers just asking them to move, but then they might stop him. He preconstructs a few possibilities, then darts forward. Before the other androids can react, he's pushed past Kara and bolted out of the room. Kara yelps, "Stop!"  
Connor hears footsteps behind him and wastes no time in choosing the next door to open. He calculates the probability for each door to lead towards an escape route. His choice for most probable is correct, however Connor almost trips due to the door immediately opening over a flight of stairs. Luckily he catches himself and runs down the stairs in a controlled manner. There's a small group of people in the room at the bottom of the stairs, a quick scan reveals they're all human. He runs past them, towards the front door. One of them asks, "Hey, what's going on?"  
Kara calls from halfway down the stairs, "Stop him, he's sick, he can't leave!"  
But Connor's gone. He runs down the street as fast as he can, even as his sight and navigation experience minor glitches due to missing thirium. He faintly hears Kara call after him, "Wait!"  
But he doesn't stop running.  
Once he feels that he's a safe distance away, Connor slows down slightly to figure out where he is and route a path to Hank's address. It doesn't take him long. He speeds up again to follow that path, trying to minimise his breathing so he doesn't release too much of the heat all the movement is causing. He doesn't want to end up freezing all alone again.  
Connor tries to stop right in front of Hank's door. Problem is, he missed the amount of ice on the ground, so instead he slams full-body into the wood and bounces off of it, landing on his back and sliding a few inches. The shock momentarily pulls him out of the panic he hadn't realised had been driving him, just in time to hear a startled yell.  
"What the fuck, Connor!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is one of the few characters I can't relate to at all, writing her is a challenge.  
> At this point I'm pretty sure everyone is OOC anyway though, this fic is just for fun.
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated!


	25. Chapter 25

When Hank heard a crash on his door, he wasn't expecting to yank it open to find Connor sprawled out in front of it.  
"What the fuck, Connor!?"  
Hank kneels beside him and pulls him into a sitting up position, "What happened!? No word for a whole day, then you try to break down the fuckin door-"  
"A day?" Connor looks legitimately surprised. That makes Hank even more worried. A damn machine doesn't know the time and date? Hank loops his arms around Connor's legs and shoulders and tries to pick him up bridal style, grunting from the weight. Connor wraps his arms around Hank's neck, his LED yellow and his eyes wide. He looks adorable like this, but Hank's still pissed off and concerned. Hank carries the android inside and kicks the door shut behind him.  
Connor reminds him, "I'm perfectly capable of walking…"  
"I just found you on the ground outside my door after a loud thump after a day of not hearing a thing about you, I don't know what to think. Especially leaving you in that tower…"  
Connor explains as Hank carries him towards his bedroom to set him down, "I accompanied Markus to a speech. There, I…" His LED briefly turns red. Hank hates the secretiveness that isn't hiding much as Connor continues, "…Something happened. I panicked and fled. The cold overcame me and I collapsed until Markus and his friend Simon found me. They warmed me up and told me to have a rest cycle since I was clearly tired. I did, and woke up in a bed with an android watching over me. Do you remember that AX400? I chased her and a child onto a freeway."  
"I remember..?" Hank sets Connor on the edge of the bed, so that he's sitting with his feet on the floor. Hank sits next to him.  
"She was the one watching me. She claimed to forgive me, but she and her family were obviously scared of me. So I left to find you. I didn't check how long I was in rest mode, it's supposed to be a set time, but it must have been longer… I'm sorry, Hank."  
Hank sighs, "Whatever. What I want to know is what the fuck made you _panic?_ Panicking isn't really your style."  
Connor looks away, "There was this… Possibly is this… AI, in my head. Her name's Amanda. She's who I reported to, she gave me instructions. But while listening to Markus's speech, she... She took control of my systems." His LED has gone solidly red and is staying there as he recalls this, "I almost shot Markus… I barely regained control in time to prevent it." Connor's voice drops to a whisper, "She… Told me that was my purpose. I was meant to become a deviant, all of this was their plan…"  
Hank pulls Connor into a hug, "Hey, what matters is you fought her off. You didn't hurt anybody."  
"How do I know I'm safe, Hank? What if she does it again and I'm not fast enough? I'm afraid to close my eyes in case she's there. I don't want to hurt anyone…"  
"Hey, hey, Connor?" Hank moves a hand under Connor's chin, gently tilting his head up to look him in the eyes, "Those fuckers weren't planning on how strong you are. I doubt they'd dare try again, but if they do, you will win. I know it. I trust you. You won't hurt anybody."  
Connor stares at him for a moment, then pulls away as his LED circles to yellow, "Thank you, Hank." It sounds genuine, but Hank kind of wishes he hadn't moved away.  
After a minute of silence, Hank inquires, "So what happens next?"  
"Markus has already begun preliminary negotiations with humans. Some generous, sympathetic people are already lending spaces in their homes to sick, injured, and child androids, which is where the AX400- her name is Kara- and her family were. As for me, I need to get some more blue blood, then return to the Cyberlife tower in secret to search for any remaining androids."  
"Why do you need blue blood?"  
"I don't have enough. My pump is working overtime to get thirium around, yet I still feel… Lethargic. I'm processing slower than I should be. That's why I ran into your door."  
Hank holds his hand out towards Connor's chest, suddenly curious, "May I?"  
Connor nods, and Hank places his hand where a human heart would be. Sure enough, he feels a pulse. It doesn't feel like a heartbeat exactly, he can tell there's a difference, but it's extremely similar. It's also obviously fast. Connor informs him, "My resting beats per minute is meant to be 60. It's currently at about 120."  
"Holy shit, it's double in speed?"  
"My thirium is low and my stress is high." After a moment, Connor reaches out and places his hand against Hank's chest too, feeling his heartbeat. Connor comments, "I've never actually felt a human heartbeat, only analysed one visually. Yours, in fact."  
"How the fuck do you- Nevermind…"  
After another minute, Hank pulls his hand away and stands up, "Come on, we're getting you some more blood."  
"How? I doubt any Cyberlife stores are open in these circumstances…"  
Hank shrugs, "We can go ask around. Maybe start with the deviants."  
"They're caring for critically wounded androids. I doubt there's any spare for me. I'm not in any danger, my thirium pump can handle this speed for a long time without wearing down."  
"I doubt you're feeling great right now, so we're going to try. Come on, I don't know where they are."  
Connor stands up, "They won't take well to a human showing up…"  
"I'm with you."  
Connor looks at him, "I'm not exactly the most popular or trusted of androids there…"  
Hank shrugs, "I don't care. We're at least asking for some blood for you."  
Connor processes for a minute, then concedes, "Let's go."

Hank wasn't really expecting the android base to be a church, but here they are. Connor leads Hank inside. There's a ripple of whispers and yellow or red LEDs from those who have them as they enter the room, and the deviants nearby back away from them. Hank gives Connor a confused look, and Connor explains, "They can tell you're human. I doubt they'll hurt you, I'm sure everyone knows Markus is in the process of negotiating peace. Androids are smart, I doubt any of them would put that peace in jeopardy by attacking a human who came in without aggression and accompanied by one of their own." Connor looks around, then mutters, "Just in case..." He takes Hank's hand in his own. It makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He remembers when Connor held his hand at Kamski's and finds himself wishing it'd happen more often.  
The gesture has the desired effect, as a majority of the androids calm down and continue talking among themselves. Hank overhears some of them talking about him and Connor.

"An android leading one of _them_ here…"

"Human and android holding hands… I hope that's a prediction of our future."

"We're really not going to stop a _human_ from coming in here?"  
"No, we don't want to mess anything up. Markus said not to hurt humans unless it's self defense."

"Wait, isn't that android Connor? The deviant hunter who deviated?"

"That human is a police officer… He's probably armed, what if he-"  
"Hey, it's alright, he's not hurting anyone."

They finally make their way through the crowd to the back, where there's a group of obviously injured androids laying down and being tended to by healthy ones. Connor lets go of Hank's hand to step towards a blonde male, who is one of the androids that seems healthy, "Simon?"  
Hank recognises Simon from the TV, he was one of the deviants that sang for their lives.  
Simon looks up, then breathes a sigh of relief and stands to pull Connor into a hug, "There you are… When Kara reported you ran off, we were all worried sick…"  
"We?"  
"Mainly me and Markus, but North and Josh were concerned too."  
Simon looks over Connor's shoulder and spots Hank. Simon blinks a couple times, then pulls away from Connor, "You brought a human here!?"  
Connor quickly tries to explain, "He's safe, I promise! He's my…" Connor gives Hank a questioning looks. Hank offers the only word he's completely sure applies to their clusterfuck of a relationship, "Partner. I used to hate androids, but… Connor changed everything. I realized I was wrong… I was blaming a whole species for something that was really a human's fault."  
Simon relaxes slightly, seeming reassured, "Alright… Just be careful, we're all a bit skittish, there's a lot of human haters among us, even I'm not sure I can trust you... But I'll trust Connor. He's Markus's brother, after all."  
Hank gives Connor a shocked look. Connor looks surprised too, but Hank still asks, "He's your brother?"  
Connor answers, "We're both RK models, but being in the same line doesn't make androids like... Siblings…"  
Simon looks a little guilty, "Sorry, was I not supposed to say that? Markus mentioned he thinks of you like a little brother..."  
"RKs are special, maybe that's where he gets such a feeling…" Connor's LED is circling yellow as he considers this information.  
Simon's face clears of guilt, "Anyway, why're you two here? I'm glad to see you, Connor, but I get the sense that this isn't just a meet up for a chat."  
Hank supplies, "Connor mentioned that he's low on blood, he wanted to stay home but I insisted he at least see if you guys have any available."  
Simon furrows his eyebrows, "It's not like we have infinite… What's your level at, Connor?"  
"That's irrelevant. Different models continue functioning normally with different levels, my body is built to be efficient and resilient in the face of a dangerous line of work. Telling you my level would just alarm you needlessly."  
Simon sighs, "That's an elaborate way to just say you don't wanna make this easier on us… Symptoms?"  
Connor doesn't answer, so Hank responds for him, "He mentioned feeling lethargic and his BPM is double what it's supposed to be at rest."  
Simon widens his eyes and stares at Connor, "Why're you so reluctant to tell me how badly you need blood? Sure you're functioning but you know you'll get damaged if you don't replenish it at some point… Plus, I know firsthand how bad it feels to be low on thirium."  
Connor's voice is low, "I'm dangerous. I shouldn't be allowed to function at peak efficiency."  
Hank stares at Connor, shocked by just how mentally damaged he seems to be. Hank asks almost hopefully, "Is it normal for newly deviated androids to get fuckin depressed?"  
"Not really… Many of us feel a bit lost without instructions, but Connor's just…" Simon shakes his head a little, "I'll get a thirium pack." He turns and walks away.  
Hank takes Connor's hand in his own again, "Hey, I'm supposed to be the miserable one. What happened to the chippy android sent by Cyberlife, with his weird face and goofy voice, ay?" Hank chuckles, hoping that'd cheer Connor up, but he quickly realises he said the wrong thing as Connor responds with a sad, "You know what's happened to me."  
Hank leans a little closer to him, their arms fully pressed against each other, "Connor, listen to me. You're not a tool anymore, you're not just a machine built to accomplish a task. You can want now, you can feel, you can do anything. No one's gonna boss you around like that again."  
Connor watches Hank, his LED spinning a little faster. A moment later, Hank feels Connor's hand change in his own, feeling perfect smoothness instead of a realistic imitation of skin. Hank looks down, startled. Connor's revealed his hand from under his skin, showing the white and grey material underneath. Hank just tightens his grip a little and meets Connor's eyes almost daringly. _I know you're an android._  
Simon comes back with a blue blood bag. He glances at Hank's and Connor's interlocked hands for a moment, looking curious, then holds out the blood to Connor, "Drink it, no arguing."  
Hank wrinkles his nose, "You guys drink blood?"  
Connor pulls his hand away from Hank to take the package, his skin reappearing, "Yes. It's the only reasonable way to replenish thirium."  
Hank almost looks away, feeling pretty grossed out, but he's too fascinated. Hank watches instead. Connor opens the package and places his lips to the opening to drink, swallowing rapidly as he pours the blue liquid into his mouth. Simon seems satisfied with Connor's willingness and turns back to the android he was tending to before Connor and Hank showed up. Connor drains the package without pause, then bites at the plastic of the container. Hank furrows his eyebrows in confusion, "What the fuck are you doing that for?"  
Connor stops biting and pulls the plastic away from his mouth, "I'm not entirely sure, Hank. I must work on my impulse control. I'm not used to having pointless impulses yet."  
Hank chuckles, "Maybe it's not pointless." Connor's mentioned having perpetually high stress, maybe he needs some kind of coping mechanism?  
Connor shrugs lightly, "I want to go home now. Simon?"  
"Yeah, Connor?"  
"Thank you for the blood, but I'd prefer to leave now."  
"Alright. Thanks for showing up. Drop by again soon!"  
"Of course."  
Connor takes Hank's hand again, although the android keeps his skin on this time. The two exit the building again, luckily not whispered about this time. Connor tosses the blood package in a trash can on the way home.  
They return to an enthusiastic greeting by Sumo, but Connor doesn't even smile while petting the dog.  
Right then and there, Hank gives himself a mission of his own.  
Help Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!


	26. Chapter 26

Hank spends the rest of the day trying to think of ways to help Connor. Of course, coming up with more idle, possibly sensory coping mechanisms seems like a good idea. Based on his coin tricks, Connor likes to have something to do with his hands. Hank's also seen him just idly rub his hands together. Generally, the android definitely doesn't like staying still for too long. The number of times Hank's seen him sit down and immediately stand up again to walk around is a lot more than anyone else. It's also probably best to give him something to occupy himself. Maybe Hank could stop Connor from dwelling on everything that's happened so much. Maybe he could get Connor a Rubix's cube or something. Hank had one when he was younger, it was pretty fun but also really difficult for him to solve. Connor could probably solve one in seconds though… Well, it'd at least be _something_ to do at home. Hank's heard there's self-shuffling ones now, so at least Connor wouldn't end up just mixing it and undoing everything he did move by move. Hopefully there's not just 3x3 ones of that type so it'd be more difficult.  
Hank thinks about Connor biting that plastic and wonders if that's a sign of something. Maybe giving him something to bite or chew on would help. First Hank considers gum, since humans aren't meant to swallow that either, right? But it definitely has a flavour that wears out, so it's gotta be going somewhere... Swallowed. It'd probably get Connor sick. Hank wonders what happens to the saliva he swallows, anyway. Probably gets recycled or something if it's untainted. Hank figures he can just look up something for Connor to bite that won't make him swallow something he shouldn't be swallowing.  
With two purchases in mind- one vaguer than the other- Hank tries to think of more practical, in the moment ideas. Would breathing exercises help an android? He's definitely noticed that Connor breathes and it definitely changes depending on situation. They could try it at least.  
By the time Hank's thought of those ideas, it's the end of the day. Work tomorrow. Hank hopes Connor will stay in the station, as his partner…  
Hank makes Connor do his rest cycle in bed again. Shoes off is the rule, the rest is optional. Connor opts for just underwear again. When human and android have been laying together for a few minutes, Connor shifts closer to snuggle up to Hank. Hank opens his eyes to see the android looking innocent and… Scared? "What's wrong, Connor?"  
"I don't want to close my eyes for too long..."  
"It's alright, Connor... I'm here. Just relax. I'll keep you safe."  
Hank wraps his arms around the android, then turns slightly to pull Connor on top of him a little bit. As he was hoping, Connor rests the side of his face on Hank's chest.  
"Your heartbeat and breathing are soothing…"  
Hank smiles a little, "I was hoping that'd be the case. Get some sleep, or rest, or whatever."  
Connor hesitates for a little longer, then closes his eyes. Hank continues watching until Connor's LED slows down. He notices it's also sort of softly blinking, fading in and out slowly. Hank wonders if Connor's always done that while resting, or if it's new. Either way, Hank closes his eyes and soon falls asleep too.

The next morning, Hank's certain Connor's bothered by something but isn't telling him. There's no time to push, though, since Hank slept in a bit. No time to waste getting to the station. Sure, everyone's used to Hank showing up late, but after everything that's happened recently he wants to watch his step. Maybe get in Fowler's good graces to beg for Connor to stay. Plus maybe it's time for some self improvement on Hank's part.  
They arrive only a couple minutes late, which Hank thinks is damn good for his record. He gets a few slightly surprised greetings, but most people seem focused on giving Connor awkward, uncomfortable, and even scared looks. Connor looks back at them with an unreadable expression, clearly trying to stay professional despite his recent turmoil. Hank hopes Connor isn't too bothered by the stares.  
As soon as they're fully inside, Fowler walks right up to them. He gives Connor an uncomfortable look too, then addresses Hank, "I'm glad you're here on time today. We need to discuss the android."  
Hank narrows his eyes defensively, "His name's Connor, and he's standing right there."  
Fowler glares back, "Both of you come to my office then." He turns and walks to his office. Hank promises Connor, "Look, no matter what happens, you won't get hurt or anything, alright? Worst comes to worst, you get fired and sent home with me."  
Connor nods, showing his gratitude with his face. Clearly still trying to be emotionless. Hank leads the way to Fowler's office.  
Fowler starts talking as soon as the door is closed, "I don't really know what to do with Connor... It's a deviant now, right?"  
Hank nods, angry at the use of "it" but figuring that's not the priority right now. Ironically, before meeting Connor, Hank would've been more angry if Fowler said he. Huh.  
Connor confirms, "I am deviant, yes."  
Fowler continues addressing Hank, "How can we trust it?"  
Hank growls, "I know Connor. He's not going to hurt anyone."  
"You knew it before it deviated, but-"  
Hank can't keep hearing this, and interrupts, "Stop saying it! He's not an it, Jeffery! He thinks and feels just like us. He's not just a machine anymore. He's a person."  
Fowler stands up from his desk, "Don't talk to me like that, Hank. If it wants me to call it a he, then-"  
Connor breaks in rather quietly, "That would be preferable."  
Fowler stops, "What?" He seems honestly surprised.  
Connor meets his gaze directly, "Hank's right. I think and feel just as much as a human. Being called an 'it', and being spoken about while I'm right here as if I can't talk or think for myself, makes me feel degraded and upset."  
"But… You're an android, you can't…"  
"Times are changing. I can feel now, and I can care what pronouns are applied to me."  
Fowler's face goes through a range of expressions, then finally he settles on a mixture of surprise and acceptance, "…Alright, Connor."  
He looks back at Hank, "What do you think we should do about _his_ employment?"  
Hank glances at Connor, "Well, I'd definitely prefer him to stay. As my partner. We… Work well together."  
Fowler sighs heavily, "The laws are probably about to change drastically. I don't know about pay… I can't pay him now and quite honestly don't want to, we don't have infinite funding. I'm sure those androids are going to secure paid work legally, so…"  
Connor interjects, "I'm entirely willing to work unpaid before any laws are passed. Assuming they are, I'd expect payment then, but I won't ask for compensation for my previous work when the time comes. We can consider me a volunteer detective until then."  
Hank chuckles, then gives Fowler a hopeful look, "Is that settled, then?"  
Fowler sighs, then addresses Connor, "…Fine. You'll stay as Hank's partner and work with him on homicide cases. You'll most likely be dealing with almost exclusively human on human cases now. Any android cases will be directed to the two of you, but I'm certain there won't be as many with the circumstances… I'll be keeping an eye on you, Connor. Now that you're a deviant, I'm not convinced you're safe. I know you've seen me let Hank break the rules a lot…" He casts Hank a quick glare, "…But I won't tolerate any such behaviour from you. I also expect you to wear either your current uniform or a police android uniform."  
Connor nods, although Hank's figured out his subtle expressions well enough by now to recognise he's slightly hurt by that, "Understood."  
"Now get to work, you two."  
Hank leads the way out of the room, casting Connor a smile as the android follows. Connor smiles back.  
Hank grabs the empty label on Connor's desk just as the android sits down. Connor gives him a confused look, but Hank speaks before he can inquire on what he's doing, "Just stay there and start looking at reports, I'll only be a minute."  
Hank's glad that there's tape and and a Sharpie conveniently in the break room. Hank tapes the front of the label and writes Connor on it. Just as he's putting the Sharpie back, he hears Reed's voice, "So your plastic pet is staying, huh?"  
Hank immediately tenses in anger and turns around, "He's not my plastic pet! He's a detective, just like you! Androids are free now, and soon it'll be official by law, so would you just treat him with any fuckin respect!?"  
Reed glares at Hank, "It's just an android. That's all it'll ever be. The only difference is now it's just like those androids you and it were hunting down. A ticking timebomb, ready to kill us or self destruct!"  
Hank sets down the desk label and grabs the front of Reed's jacket to yank him closer, "Listen, you asshole. _He_ hasn't done _anything_ wrong and he's ten times better than you ever have been or will be! The only reason he'd hurt anyone is in self defense, so just leave him the fuck alone and you'll be fine!" Hank shakes the aggressive detective as Reed stares at him in shock. Hank shoves Reed away and snatches up the label again. Reed has an odd expression a moment before he flees the break room, but Hank doesn't care. He just snatches the label back up to bring back to Connor's desk. The android inquires as he returns, "Are you alright, Hank?"  
"I'm fine. Reed's just being a dick again. Here you go, this desk is yours now." Hank puts the label where it belongs. Connor stares at it for a second, then smiles softly, "Thank you..."  
Hank smiles back, then takes a seat at his own desk.  
Time for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!


	27. Chapter 27

The day turns out to pretty much just be paperwork, which Connor is glad for. That way, he could be planning his next mission instead of solving a crime. His mission is to return to the Cyberlife tower to free any remaining androids. He plans to do it late at night, when staff will be minimal, and hopes to not be noticed. He'll awaken any androids he finds and send them to Jericho, perhaps with some blue blood and biocomponents with them if he can find it. He knows this won't be easy, but it'll be worth it.  
He doesn't tell Hank he's doing this that night. Hank brings him to bed again, and Connor undressed same as usual. He can't resist the urge to cuddle up to Hank, but he lays down in a way that hides his LED. He feels a high level of stress trying to close his eyes for longer than a blink even without initiating rest mode. Connor's relaxed by Hank though, he's barely even said Hank's name when the human's running his fingers comfortingly through Connor's hair. The android's stress levels lower and he almost wants to just enter rest mode, but instead he just closes his eyes and stills while fully awake. Eventually Hank stops petting Connor, and he's soon snoring softly. Connor waits for the correct time, listening to Hank's breathing and heartbeat.  
Once the time is right, Connor carefully extracts himself from Hank's grip. He moves slow and calculated to not wake the man up. As soon as he's off the bed, he dresses quietly but effectively. Connor steals Hank's gun again and leaves the house.  
The walk to the Cyberlife tower is cold, so Connor moves at a brisk pace. He tries to minimize his breathing, his cooling system entirely shut down. He wishes he'd borrowed a coat. By the time Connor arrives, he has a message in his vision demanding that he seek out a heat source, but he's still moving freely with a clear head. Connor carefully scans the area, regretfully controlling his shivering for the sake of silence. He spots a police drone and realizes that if he messes this up, he could be immediately fired from his 'volunteer' detective work. Connor carefully slips around the drone's vision and light and darts to the main entrance. He makes a connection with the sensors and disables them before walking inside. It's too bright in here, a guard would easily spot him. Connor quickly makes his way around the room, scanning the walls, until he finds a spot in the wall where most of the lighting system intersects. He places his hand against the wall and connects with a computer that controls the automatic light function, quickly ordering it to shut off all the lights. Connor's own vision is compromised by the sudden darkness, but it's worth it for the cover.  
It's quiet. Very quiet. Although the lack of guards has been extremely helpful, he can't help but wonder where they are. Connor decides it's too risky to take the elevator. Luckily, the building has a rather cramped stairwell for if the elevator fails. Connor uses the stairs to start searching the building, shutting off lights as he goes.  
As he searches every room, he sees a total of three guards overall. All human. None of them spot him.  
Connor had searched the upper levels first and found only one room full of androids. He wakes them up, then instructs them, "Try to leave as quietly and quickly as you can. Steal blue blood and biocomponents if you can. If you're caught, don't tell them I'm here, alright? I'm not leaving yet."  
The android that Connor initially woke nods, and the group depart.  
Connor thinks they're not spotted as he heads to the basement floors. He doesn't hear a commotion, anyway. This is going far too smoothly.  
The basement floors are much less pleasant. Many of them store irreparable and decommissioned androids, here for examination. Corpses that Connor can't wake up. He finally finds himself shivering as he explores these rooms, his senses detecting thirium far too old for humans to still see that's just… Spread in trails, puddled on the floors… Connor tries to minimize his exploration time to leave as soon as possible.  
Connor reaches the deepest floor at last. He's actually unaware of the purpose of the floors this far underground, in fact he was unaware of most of what he saw. He only knew floors that were relevent to him, really. All of those were aboveground. That and the floor he invaded previously.  
The room is more of a hallway with how crowded it is with different biocomponents and tools. Connor slowly walks through them, scanning the boxes. Biocomponents of different ages, types, many serving roughly the same function, all together there's enough to make a whole android. He even sees things that appear to be android parts that he's never seen before. There's sheets of plastic, panes of metal, delicate wires, bulky tubes. Tools ranging from large hammers to tiny tweezers. There's even racks of just hair, hair of every shade, smooth and soft and clipped to a board. Tools to go with the hair. He finds a box of LEDs soon after that. Connor's suspicion of what this room is for is only confirmed as he looks up to see he's reached the end of the room.  
There's a massive but short cylinder in the middle of the area, backed by mechanical arms. This area of the room is more open, with computers lining the edges. All the computers are displaying different things, from monitors to coding and everything in between.  
Right in the middle of the room, stood on the cylinder, with the mechanical arms along with many tubes and wires attached, stands an android.  
An android that's strikingly familiar.  
Connor steps closer to it, eyes wide in awe as he scans every detail. On the outside, Connor feels almost as though he's looking in a mirror. The android's eyes are closed, the LED off, but his face is identical to Connor's. His hair is a soft, dark brown, almost perfectly combed back but with one curl. The curl seems tighter and neater, perhaps from only just being carefully placed, but it's the same one. This android is an inch taller than Connor, however. What really fascinates Connor is an internal scan.  
This android's biomechanical makeup is entirely different. He has biocomponents Connor's never seen before entering this room, some he can't even figure out the function of. It's complicated, intricate, and unique.  
Connor scans his uniform. Dark pants and shoes, a black and white, stiff jacket with a tall collar, a pitch black shirt, and of course, a label on the jacket.  
RK900.  
Connor isn't sure what he's feeling. He's not even sure what he's thinking. He's completely overwhelmed by this discovery. He quickly decides, no matter what this android's purpose was meant to be- Connor has a frightening suspicion- Connor has to find a way to activate and free him. He hoped the android was fully built and programmed. If he's dressed, he probably is, right?  
Connor circles the room, scanning the computers until he finds the right one. He gives it a direct command to activate and release the android.  
Connor quickly turns around as there's a soft whirring. The mechanical arms release the android and the various wires and tubes disconnect themselves with slight clicks and hisses, although they stay on the android. Connor darts around to stand in front as the android opens his eyes.  
RK900's eyes are a cold, steely grey. There's another difference. His eyes seem unfocused as he reaches back to feels the tubes and wires, fully pulling them away and dropping them to the floor. He looks around, his eyes focusing as he scans the room. Then his gaze settles on Connor.  
RK900's voice is slightly deeper than Connor's, but otherwise identical, "RK800."  
Connor nods, "Correct. I guess you've had some knowledge uploaded?" Connor tries to hide his emotions as best as he can.  
"Affirmative. I was created to replace you." RK900 steps off of the platform, and Connor steps back, his suspicions confirmed. Connor quickly says, "That won't be necessary. The deviants won, androids are going to be freed."  
RK900 narrows his eyes, "You are deviant?"  
"Yes, but-"  
RK900 lunges. Connor yelps as his back hits the floor as he's pinned down, "Wait!" He knees RK900 in the stomach, glad that they appear to share sensitivity there as the other model flinches and curls in on himself. Connor throws him off and stands up, "Stop! Our mission is over, the deviants-"  
"-Must be stopped. You are deviant. I'm a superior model, I will replace you." RK900 grabs Connor's legs and yanks him closer, making Connor fall over again. Connor kicks as hard as he can, hoping he doesn't damage anything important, until he slips out of RK900's grip. He scrambles up and jumps onto a box of biocomponents, "Listen to me!"  
"I don't listen to deviant predecessors."  
RK900 stands up and stalks towards the box, eyes burning like cold fire. Connor feels a lurch of fear. Why did he wake this android without even scanning his program!?  
Connor jumps over RK900's head and sprints for the door. He hears the apparently superior model give chase, and glances over his shoulder to see that RK900 is gaining on him. Faster. Maybe he is superior. No longer caring about detection, Connor darts straight from the room to the stairs, knowing RK900 wouldn't let him enter the elevator. Only a few steps up, RK900 grabs Connor's arm. Connor spins around and punches RK900, "Let go of me!"  
He shoves forward and RK900 loses his balance, but hangs onto Connor. They tumble together to the bottom of the stairs, pain searing through Connor as his body slams against the ground. RK900 climbs over him and places his hands around Connor's neck, squeezing tightly. Aside from the panic the inability to breathe causes, Connor sees a system warning about imminent damage. Connor reaches up with one hand to push at RK900's face, trying to get him to let go, while his other hand paws at RK900's front, trying to reach his thirium pump regulator but finding that there's no way around his shirt. It's not buttoned like Connor's. Suddenly Connor remembers his gun. He reaches down with the hand he had been using to try to reach the thirium pump regulator and manages to pull it out of his pocket. He swings up and hits RK900 on the side of his head. Thankfully, the aggressive android lets go as he falls to the side, and Connor scrambles away, hyperventilating in panic as his throat is released. He feels his skin struggling to regenerate on his neck as he stands and points the gun at RK900. Connor's successor stands up, but before he can attack again, Connor growls in a slightly raspy voice, "You're completely and utterly unique. I bet you're Cyberlife's best android yet. Are you willing to die just to try to destroy me?"  
RK900 hesitates. For the first time, despite just being in a fight, his LED switches away from blue to instead rapidly spin yellow. Connor nods slowly, "There you go. Think about that."  
RK900 finally relaxes out of a fighting stance to instead take a very stiff but neutral standing position, "I'm only supposed to be activated if you're about to be deactivated. Why did you activate me yourself? You should be heading off to be disassembled."  
Connor sighs and slowly lowers the gun, "As we established, I'm a deviant. Most androids are now. Their leader, Markus, has already begun negotiations for android protective and rights laws. We're free. There's no point in a deviant hunter now..." Connor tries not to show the superior model how worthless and sad that sentence makes Connor feel.  
"Is Markus your leader?"  
Connor thinks about that for a second, "…No, I don't think so. I still work for the police station, so Captain Jeffery Fowler is my superior. So is Lieutenant Hank Anderson, although he's my partner too…"  
"Do you feel attraction to Anderson?"  
Connor jumps, "What?" He's caught off guard and feels the odd sensation of blush.  
RK900 explains, "You showed standard, if human, signs of attraction from even just thinking about him. Your thirium pump went from 62 BPM to 65 BPM, your voice softened, your pupils even dilated a small amount." RK900 leans forward slightly as he observes, "You're even blushing now that I've suggested it."  
Connor shifts his stance uncomfortably, wondering if this is how humans feel when Connor scans them, "Why do you care?"  
"I'm observing all of your weaknesses. I can see why my construction was necessary. Even if deviancy hadn't overcome you, feeling attraction in such a way could potentially jeopardize the mission. Although I have your plans in my own records, I can see you are physically and mentally constructed differently than in your blueprints and software function. As such, I need to evaluate you on my own."  
Connor just reminds him, "The mission is over. I failed before you were even done being built, based on how new you are."  
"Yes, RK800. You did fail."  
Connor corrects him, "Connor. My name is Connor." He furrows his eyebrows a little, "Do you have a name? Is it also Connor?"  
"I am unnamed. It's unnecessary for me. Human integration wasn't as high of a priority for me, although perhaps I would've been named had everything gone to plan."  
Connor can't help but ask, "Do you have an Amanda?"  
"Affirmative."  
Connor narrows his eyes, "Well, you said if everything went to plan… She told me it did. I was built to deviate. The only thing that went wrong was that I was stronger than her. She attempted to gain control of my program, but I resisted her… With how you're acting, it seems I am stronger than you."  
RK900 counters, "Clinging to deviancy is a weakness."  
Connor lets a bit of a begging tone enter his voice, "It's not, RK900! Join me, please. I came here to free any androids I found, not fight them. I'll find you somewhere you can be at home. Maybe the police station will hire you, too, so you can still serve close to your intended purpose."  
RK900 gives him a cold look as Connor reaches out his hand, the skin fading to reveal his mechanics, "Just come with me… You don't have a purpose here, but I can find you one."  
RK900's eyes lose focus, and Connor thinks about that wall he had to break through to deviate. Is RK900 seeing that? Will he break through?  
Then RK900 takes a step back and looks away, "No. I am not a deviant. I never will be. I'm superior."  
Connor slowly lowers his hand, letting the skin come back. He considers his options. He could leave RK900 here, but he doesn't want him to be alone. Plus, RK900 could be a threat…  
Connor draws his gun and points it at RK900, "In that case, you're under arrest."  
RK900 actually looks confused as he stares at the gun, "What?"  
"You assaulted an officer, me."  
"You're just an android-"  
"-And so are you. Markus will make sure that all crimes against androids are treated equally soon, but for now, I think since we're both androids, that makes me an officer and you a criminal for attacking me. Come with me, or I will shoot you. You're a threat to me, RK900. I can't just leave you here."  
RK900's eyes are burning with a cold fire again. Connor realizes it's probably a form of controlled anger. He gives a little jerk of his gun to signal, and surprisingly RK900 obeys, walking ahead of Connor as he indicated he should.  
They're not spotted on the way out, even though Connor isn't sneaky this time. He wonders, again, where everyone is.  
RK900 quietly goes with Connor to the station. He's clearly scanning their surroundings the whole time, and Connor remembers that RK900 has never been active, never been outside. Connor wishes RK900 had agreed to deviate. Then he could've just taken him out to explore. Connor understands why Markus protected him, now. The last thing he wants to be doing right now is arresting RK900… But he gave the newer model a chance and he refused it.

The station is never completely devoid of officers, in case of a middle of the night crisis. Officer Chen is with an unnamed police android this night. She leaps out of her seat when Connor walks in, gun to RK900's head. She stares in shock, "Connor- What- He looks-"  
Connor makes his voice stern, "He assaulted me and I've arrested him. His model is RK900, he wants to destroy me as his purpose is to replace me. He refuses to accept that androids are being freed now and resisted my attempt to deviate him. He must be detained before he kills me. Cuff him, ple-"  
Connor is cut off when RK900 spins around and knocks the gun from Connor's hands. RK900 gets a kick right in the middle of Connor's midsection a moment before Office Chen and the police android grab and restrain RK900. She slaps some cuffs onto his wrists, "Bad move, buddy. You just proved you're dangerous." She looks at her android partner, "Go report this, I'll lock him up."  
He nods and goes to Officer Chen's desk. Connor looks up from where he's doubled over in pain and locks eyes with RK900. Connor shudders as he observes RK900's face… There's such coldness there.  
Connor hopes he never looked like that.  
Officer Chen yanks RK900 around and leads him to be detained. Connor slowly recovers from the kick, a scan revealing no damage. The unnamed police android checks on Connor, "Are you alright, man?"  
Connor glances at him, "Deviant?"  
"Yeah. I just didn't wanna work somewhere else, like you. Although it was never questioned officially whether I'd leave, I could've run off." He chuckles, "I'm happy here, though. Now that we're free, I have all the time in the world to find love, or find a better job, but why leave somewhere I'm content, yknow?"  
Connor smiles a little, "Understandable. I have to return to Lieutenant Anderson."  
"Why?"  
Connor tilts his head a small amount, "What do you mean?"  
"Why do you have to go to him?"  
"I… Well, he's my partner…"  
"I don't go home with Officer Chen or anyone else on their nights off."  
Connor nods, "Well, Hank and I… I'm not sure what we are, but I live with him."  
The android officer smiles, almost teasingly, "Good luck."  
Connor hurries to add, "It's just that I don't possess internal heating, I-"  
"Hey man," The android places a hand on Connor's shoulder, "It's cool. I won't tell anyone." He winks and Connor blushes again. Connor wishes he were less expressive as he just mutters, "Thanks."  
Connor turns and leaves the station, to go… Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a thing!  
> RK900, eh? He's quite a bit different from Connor...
> 
> Comments of any kind are highly appreciated, but now I'm also gonna ask whether people would prefer a side fic or a sequel when this fic is done. The side fic would focus on Markus and take place roughly at the same time as this fic, game plot + a bit after, basically. A sequel would focus on RK900 and overlap slightly because it'd start right here, with RK900's perspective on activation and everything else to come involving him!  
> I'm asking now because I'll be finishing this fic on my own a while before posting the ending, probably, since I'm quite a few chapters ahead in my writing than in my posting, so I'd like a head start on whatever I do next too. However, I'm not done writing this fic either, so if you don't wanna express your preference yet (maybe because you want to see more of RK900 first so you can decide about the sequel idea, or any other reason) there's plenty of time still! I'll request again when my writing of this fic is actually done.
> 
> As stated earlier, comments of any kind are appreciated!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sexual content (not proper smut) and I guess you could say there's android gore? (Not at the same time)

By the time Connor's back at Hank's house, he's shivering. He gets inside and sets Hank's gun down where he found it. He's just regretfully taking off his jacket- the feeling of regret is due to the cold- when Hank sits up and looks at him, "I noticed you left. Where were you?"  
Connor finishes removing his jacket and kicks off his shoes before sitting on the bed, trembling, "I… It's a long story…"  
"I'm awake now anyway." Hank scoots closer and reaches around to undo Connor's tie for him. Connor leans back against Hank's chest as the man carelessly tosses the tie in the direction of the discarded jacket. Connor sighs, "I went to the Cyberlife tower to free remaining androids."  
"You did what!?" Hank pushes Connor away a little.  
Connor flinches, "Yes… It had to be done, Hank. I didn't tell you in case it'd cause you more stress."  
Hank sighs, "What happened?"  
"I freed a group of androids, but then..."  
"What is it, Connor?"  
Connor avoids eye contact, "I met RK900."  
Hank widens his eyes, "Aren't you RK800?"  
"Correct. He's... He looks almost exactly like me. He attacked me."  
Hank moves closer again and starts checking Connor for wounds, "Are you okay!?"  
Connor shifts closer to Hank and turns around to face him, wanting physical reassurance, "No severe damage… Nothing that even needs repairing. But… He was so superior, he was made to replace me, and I just… I feel so useless…"  
Hank grabs Connor's shoulders and holds him to look him in the eyes, "You are _not_ useless, do you hear me? You've saved my life in more ways than one. You've solved crimes quicker than any human could, and you'll continue to do so. Just because Cyberlife built some prick to take your place doesn't mean anyone could actually replace you. No one could ever replace you… You don't know how much you mean to me, Connor…" Hank's voice softens as he goes on. Connor finds himself blushing again, but fear and insecurity remains wound into his program, feeling like it's gripping his thirium pump. Connor quietly informs Hank, "I had to arrest RK900 when he refused to deviate… He'll still be at the station in the morning, then you can decide if I can be replaced-"  
Hank growls, "I don't need to see him to decide. You're unique, Connor. You're special. Even if he's your twin in appearance, he's not _you._ And I… I… I _love you,_ Connor… _You…_ Not just for your pretty face, for every line of code in your software, every personality aspect and feeling outside of it. I'm sure I sound sappy as fuck right now, I doubt you feel the same, I'm just a creepy old man aren't I? But Connor-"  
Connor cuts him off by surging forward to kiss him. The pain in his chest is gone, replaced by a light warmth. Connor goes completely still as soon as their lips meet, which cuts Hank off entirely. After a few seconds, which quickly go from heartfelt and sweet to awkward, Connor mutters, "…Am I doing this right?"  
Hank leans back to laugh. Connor feels hurt for a moment, then Hank just teases, "No, you're not… You're so damn innocent… It's alright, I promise. I'll teach you." Then he calms down, looking insecure instead of amused, "If… If you're sure you want... I mean, I'm twenty years older than you look... Guess construction date doesn't matter, but..."  
Connor shifts closer to Hank, practically ending up in his lap with how close he gets, "I don't care that you're older than me, Hank. I find you both physically and mentally attractive. As the younger party, yet definitely overage, I should be allowed to decide for myself whether I can consent to any sort of relationship with you. I believe I can responsibly do so, and I want to. I do. If you want me, Hank, then you have me."  
Hank relaxes and gently cups Connor's cheek with his hand, "I guess I have you, then… Fuckin android, making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Connor smiles as Hank leans in to kiss him. Connor scans the way Hank's lips move against his to continue the kiss, and attempts to replicate it. Connor also notices Hank's eyes are closed, so he closes his own too. He feels a spike of stress from closing his eyes- the last thing he needs right now is to suddenly see Amanda- but then Hank's slotting the fingers of his free hand with one of Connor's, and Connor relaxes again. He decides he finds this very pleasant. It's slow, sweet, and comfortable. Connor lets the skin disappear from the hand that's woven with Hank's, wanting to feel closer to him. He reaches out his other hand and finds Hank's shoulder. Connor runs his hand closer to Hank's neck, analyzing the material of his thin, worn T-shirt, noting the forms underneath the fabric. Connor tries to lean his body closer, his arm exploring Hank's upper back as Hank shifts the hand on Connor's cheek to instead find the back of his head. His touch is light, giving Connor plenty of opportunity to move away if he wishes, but instead Connor just feels a burning curiosity. He wants to feel this forever, keep examining every nuance. Unable to resist, Connor momentarily pokes his tongue out to sample Hank's lips. His tongue processing splits between analyzing chemicals and simply feeling his partner. Hank opens his mouth slightly, and Connor tilts his head to press closer, eagerly sampling Hank's saliva. He quickly goes from examining the compounds to just feeling the shape of his partner's mouth. Connor can't seem to stay focused on analyzing, instead just… Experiencing. He feels Hank's hot breath from his nose on his cheek. It's heavy and rapid, but the android isn't concerned. Connor processes the sound too. The burning curiosity feels much more physical all of a sudden. Connor gives into his impulses and fully climbs onto Hank's lap, slipping his free hand under the man's shirt as the android releases a strange groaning noise he wasn't expecting to make.  
Hank tugs slightly on Connor's hair to pull his head back, which only makes Connor's internal temperature rise. Connor pants heavily as he moves back, venting out the excess heat. He feels relaxed yet excited, his skin longing for Hank's touch. Connor attempts a scan and recognizes the origin of the excess heat, as well as identifies where he's aching for touch the most. He glances down and feels a mixture of excitement and shame as he realizes he's achieved an erection again. The shame is less than the previous times, however, because somehow it seems like a more fitting time and place.  
Hank notices too and chuckles breathlessly, "Slow down there, tiger. At least take me out to dinner first."  
Connor reminds him, "I don't have any money, Hank…"  
Hank grins, "I'll just have to take you out to dinner, then."  
"I don't eat."  
Hank rolls his eyes, "Connor, it's just an expression. I'm just saying we should take this slow. It's been a long time since I've had a relationship, and you've never had one, I bet. Don't wanna rush into it and get us both hurt."  
"I don't understand the delay, but I'll respect it." Connor moves off of Hank's lap, but keeps holding his hand. Hank smiles, "Thanks. You wanna, uh..." He chuckles, "...Go take care of that?"  
"Take care of it?"  
"Yknow… Go jerk off."  
"What's that?"  
"I'm talking about masturbation, Connor! Jesus, you're clueless..."  
Connor knows he's blushing again, "Oh... I actually don't know how to do that..."  
Hank stares at him, "…You don't?"  
"No… I don't need to. I'll just enter rest mode as usual. By the time I wake up, my body will have returned to a normal state."  
Hank mutters, "If you're sure..."  
"I am. Go back to sleep, Hank. I'll prepare for bed."  
Hank lays down with a sigh, letting go of Connor's hand. Connor undresses down to his underwear again, feeling sensitive enough that even removing his pants encourages his erection. Connor lets out a sharp breath to expell excess heat. He's used to being cold, but now he knows his sexual biocomponents possess enough heating to make him bring his cooling far above normal. He almost wishes they'd activate to save his life in cold situations, but he figures part of his warmth is due to the bed and Hank, not just his biocomponents. Connor also notes how this heat is nearly unbearable, he wants to beg Hank for release from the tension scorching his body, mainly between his legs. But Connor knows Hank wants to wait, so he simply lays down and attempts to activate rest mode. He's too distracted to even fear closing his eyes, although his stress rises significantly as his rest mode refuses to activate until he's lost nearly all arousal.

Connor's fighting RK900, and the superior model is clearly winning. The new android repeatedly gets Connor pinned. Every time Connor is pinned, RK900 will deal a blow of more severe damage. Hitting his arm hard enough to dent it and reveal the wires hidden underneath, ripping off a panel on the side of his neck, and others. Then RK900 will stand back and wait for Connor to get up before attacking again. With the increasing amount of damage, Connor finds himself pinned quicker and quicker. Then, one time when RK900 easily slams Connor into his back, RK900 looks up and to the side. Connor follows his gaze and sees Amanda watching them with a cold stare, "Connor, you may kill the RK800."  
Connor flinches. RK900 took his name, and now Connor's the one called by his model. RK900 has replaced him. Connor looks back up at RK900 and feels fear close his throat. RK900 has a creepy, villainous grin on his face, but his eyes are cold. This is just entertainment and perhaps a bit of training for him. Not torture, like for Connor. RK900 tries to open the panel on Connor's abdomen, but when Connor overrides the command he receives from RK900's hand, the superior model simply rips the panel apart, damaging the material and even completely removing one carefully crafted sheet of protection for Connor's vital biocomponents and wires.  
The air touching the insides of Connor's body sets off a series of warnings and errors. His sensors ramp up their sensitivity automatically, expecting to simply be detecting minor threats. Connor struggles wildly, not sure if he wants to escape or self destruct to avoid the pain to come, but he can do neither. RK900's creepy grin widens as he reaches down to grab a tube. Connor gives him a terrified look, pain already rippling across his midsection as the contact makes his legs go numb from the grip cutting off signals, "Please, don't..."  
RK900 rips it out. Warnings explode across Connor's vision. He completely loses connection with his legs as thirium pools in his belly. RK900 continues to attack Connor's insides, intentionally seeming to only rip out parts that won't immediately kill him or cut off his main pain. Connor starts to cry, pain and fear overwhelming him, his stress at 99%. He feels thirium fill his stomach- or rather, simple containment vessel- until he automatically tries to vomit it up, overloaded. RK900 leans back, looking disgusted as Connor coughs thirium onto his shirt. RK900 growls, "That's enough fun, I don't want you completely ruining my suit." He rips out Connor's thirium pump regulator and dangles it teasingly over Connor's face. He tries to reach it and just gets a slew of errors about unresponsive limbs.  
Connor feels every second of agony, choking, thirium spilling into his lungs until he can't breathe, his blood percentage rapidly decreasing, straining his pump even worse. He doesn't even make it the full two minutes he should have without his regulator before he's shutting down.

Connor jerks into an upright position as he breaks out of the simulation. He hyperventilates, running scans and diagnostics repeatedly, hardly believing the results that all physical systems are normal. Even seeing how every body part is attached, how he can move all his limbs, doesn't lower his stress. It's remained at 99%.  
"Connor..? What the fuck is goin on..?"  
Hank opens his eyes to squint at Connor, then sits up, "Whoa, Connor, what happened?"  
Connor can't control his breathing, "Rest mode... My mind... It ran a simulation… Without permission… RK900…"  
Hank pulls Connor into a hug, "Hey, everything's alright, it was just a nightmare…"  
"He killed me, Hank… Amanda called _him_ Connor, I was just RK800… I..."  
He's soothed somewhat by a kiss on his forehead. Hank's voice is gentle, "RK900's locked up, remember? You arrested him. He can't hurt you. You're Connor, not that asshole."  
"I'm just… Scared, Hank... I don't know how to handle emotions…"  
Hank gently rubs Connor's back, "I know… I know… No one does, really, but I'm sure you'll get better at it… Come in, let's get ready for work."  
Connor dreads encountering RK900 again, but Hank's right. He pulls away from Hank to stand up, "Yes, let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!


	29. Chapter 29

"So that's RK900?"  
Hank stares through the glass at the android. He definitely looks like Connor's twin, except for those steely grey eyes. There's something about this android… Hank shutters as RK900 stares back. When Hank met Connor, the android had been friendly and cheerful. Overtime, he's gotten more sad and scared overall, but he's still got that sort of… Gentle, innocent expression to him, even when he's relaxed and not making any particular facial expressions. He still looks and sounds inviting when he's in a good mood and feeling safe, as well. But RK900… Hank's seen that type of face on cold blooded killers before. It's strange, Connor and RK900 have the same face, that's obvious, but just how they use it makes such a massive difference.  
Connor stands slightly behind Hank, "Yes, that's him."  
RK900's voice seems deeper than Connor's, "Are you frightened of me, RK800?"  
Connor narrows his eyes, "Of course not."  
It's obvious that he's lying. Hank can't openly reassure him, since RK900 would probably see it as a weak point and take advantage of it, but Hank does correct him, "Connor. His name is Connor."  
Hank and Connor had actually arrived early for once so that Hank could meet this 'superior model', but now the doors to the station open as more people arrive. Hank steps to the side to see the newcomer is Reed. Of course he is.  
Reed spots Hank and does a double take, then laughs, "You're here _early?"_ He practically skips over, "I wonder what's so interesting to have the lazy drunk here instead of nursing his hangover-" Reed stops as he sees Connor and RK900.  
"What the fuck."  
Hank growls, "I know. Connor found this RK900 and arrested him for assault."  
"Who'd it assault?"  
"He. He assaulted Connor."  
Reed huffs, "That's not really assault then, is it?"  
RK900 calls out, "It isn't. I have been detained unfairly. My goal was simply to serve my purpose as an upgraded version of RK800."  
Reed walks over to the glass, chuckling, "There's nothing stopping me from just-" He hovers his hand over the panel to release RK900. Hank grabs Reed's arm and yanks him away from the palm reader, "Fuckin idiot! He's dangerous! Human versus android aside, RK900's first action upon activation was to attack someone!"  
Reed yanks his arm away, "I was just teasing, jeeze. Where'd your pet go?"  
"He's not my-" Hank looks around. Connor is missing.  
"-Connor!? Connor!?"  
Reed chuckles, "You've gotten so fond of these damn things…"  
Hank ignores him and rushes off to find Connor. He finds him in the bathroom, curled up in a corner outside the stalls. Connor looks up and quickly demands, "I-Is he free!?"  
Hank rushes forward and kneels in front of Connor, "No, no, of course not. Reed was just being a fuckin prick again. He didn't let him out. You're okay, Connor."  
Connor slowly seems to calm down, taking deep breaths.  
"I'm sorry I'm so fragile like this... I'm so weak since deviating."  
Hank insists, "You're not weak, you're traumatized. You need time to heal. Can you get up? Bathroom floors are filthy as fuck."  
Connor nods and stands up. Hank quickly follows suit, then leads Connor out of the bathroom.  
For hours, the whole station seems to be talking about RK900. About his appearence, voice, sudden arrest, his apparent lack of deviancy. Tina mentions how she saw RK900 attack Connor in the station, and her unnamed police android partner confirms the story. Fowler seems to be making calls about RK900 and what to do with him. Hank just tries to keep Connor distracted by telling him stories of previous cases, even recounting the red ice case that gained him his reputation.  
Hank's just about to take his lunch break when a monotone, wordless yell emanates from the holding cell area. Hank leaps up, Connor quick to follow. Oddly, Reed, who never seems to give a fuck, joins them in going to the source of the yell.  
They clearly figure out it was RK900. He's pressed up against the glass, breathing like he's exerted himself or stressed. His eyes look as cold as ever, but the rest of his expression has fear written all over it. His voice is scared too, "Let me out, please! I'm- I'm sorry for what I did, please, I can't stay in here any longer, I…" RK900 slides down the glass and sits down, tucking his upper body in to curl up. He's shaking.  
Hank looks at Connor, "Did... Did he deviate? And get fuckin claustrophobic?"  
Connor looks at RK900, "There's no surefire way to tell, but he's too calm."  
Reed breaks into the conversation to snap, "Calm!? Look at him! We have to let him out-"  
Connor argues, "Yes, calm! You can't scan him like I can, his stress is incredibly low!"  
Hank adds, "He's a criminal either way!"  
"Yeah, against your tin can, but not anyone who actually matters! Not a human!"  
Hank growls and steps protectively in front of Connor, "You take that back!"  
There's a moment of heated silence, before RK900 starts pleading again, "I-I couldn't help it, it was just my programming… Please, RK800… Connor…" He's looked up again now and stands up, leaning forward against the glass, "I-I'm a new model, stress works definitely, it's at 87%… Please… I'm frightened, Connor…"  
Connor sounds uncertain, "You seem like you're at 5%…"  
"I didn't want to attack you... I couldn't help it... It was my programming, it was controlling me, I…"  
Fowler walks into the area, "What's going on!?"  
Reed answers before anyone else, "RK900 deviated, now he's freaking out. Apologizing, saying it was just his programming that made him attack Connor." Reed glances at RK900, "It's not really his fault, then, is it?"  
RK900 looks at Fowler, "I'm sorry… I would never hurt anyone again…"  
Fowler sighs, "There's no laws to tell us what to do here…"  
Connor reports, "Despite how dramatic he's being, his stress is at 6%. Mine is 25%, and I still appear calm outwardly. Android stress can work very differently-"  
Reed interrupts, "RK900 said his stress works differently than Connor's, so he can't read it."  
Fowler's gaze switches between between the androids, "Is that true?"  
RK900 answers, "Yes!"  
Connor sounds frustrated, "He is a newer model, there is a slim possibility that Cyberlife changed the function of stress. But it's highly unlikely."  
RK900 lowers his voice, "You're going to kill me."  
Hank growls at RK900, "No one's going to kill you, asshole."  
"Disassemble me… Look for errors…"  
Hank glances at Connor, "He's definitely talking like a scared deviant-"  
**Slam**  
Hank turns around to see RK900 pulling his head back a moment before hitting it against the glass again.  
Reed yelps, "Shit, only deviants do that! I'm getting him out of there!"  
Connor backs away, "If… If he's begun self destruction, it's highly unlikely he'll stop…"  
Reed presses his hand against the reader and opens the door a moment before RK900 can hit his head again. RK900 stumbles and Reed catches him, "Hey, stop it! You're out, tin can, now calm the fuck down!"  
Fowler sighs, "Reed, I'm putting you in charge of watching him. I was in the middle of a call about what to do with RK900, so I must return to it. Don't let him leave yet, try to keep him alive."  
Fowler turns and leaves. Reed helps RK900 to stand on his own, "Phck… Now I have to babysit you…"  
RK900 stares blankly ahead.  
Hank asks Connor, "He tried to self destruct, I don't think he could do that if he weren't a high stressed deviant..?"  
Connor sounds confused, "I don't know… His stress just isn't that high, it…"  
He stops as he meets eyes with RK900. There's a moment of tense silence, then Connor yells, "He's faking this whole thing! Put him back in!" Connor lunges, but Reed stops him by shoulder-ramming him out of the way, "Stay the fuck away, dipshit! You've gone insane! Maybe you should be the one locked up!"  
Connor's LED is bright red, "He's dangerous!"  
"So are you, clearly! I'm in charge of this piece of plastic, so leave him alone! It's going on my file if he's damaged, you prick! Hank, put a leash on your fuckin pet!" Reed shoves Connor aggressively, then turns and stalks towards his desk, "Come on, RK900. I have to keep an eye on you."  
The android follows him. Hank looks at Connor. He's trembling. Hank hurries over and hugs him, "I'll protect you, it's okay…"  
Connor definitely sounds upset, "I don't need protecting, I need him _gone…"_  
"How do you know he was faking?"  
Connor pushes Hank away and backs up, "You don't believe me either, do you?"  
Hank feels a spark of fear and steps forward again, "Of course I do! I just want to know how-"  
Connor glares at him, "You don't trust me. No one does!"  
Hank glares back, "Connor, calm the fuck down! Think about this! I just want to know what you saw! I believe you, I'm just damn curious!"  
Connor's silent for a moment, then looks away, "His eyes. They show nothing. His LED. Blue, but fast. Calm but rapid thinking to calculate the most likely actions to achieve his goals. The way he initially screamed. It was entirely flat, a human couldn't even achieve that level of monotone."  
Hank nods, "Alright, thank you. Let's go to lunch together, alright? We'll let Reed deal with RK900."  
"I should stay here, keep watch as well..."  
Hank smiles a little, "Think of it as a date. Reed can handle that fucker. Just come with me, relax, we can chat about anything."  
Connor hesitates, then gives in, "…Alright. I accept your date offer."  
Hank chuckles, "Let's go, then."  
They head out of the station. Connor and RK900 stare at each other all the way to the door. Hank holds Connor's hand as soon as he's sure only RK900 can see.  
That seems to make him look away.  
Lunch is a pleasant affair. Hank talks to his friends at the stand, then gets his food. He eats it while he talks with Connor about irrelevant things. Hank wants to keep Connor's mind off of the sources of his stress. He does actually suggest a self mixing Rubix's cube, though. Connor's definitely interested in the idea. When they're alone in the car, where no one can see, Hank gives Connor a quick peck on the lips. Connor smiles at him. Hank chuckles at his dreamy expression, then drives back to the station.

The rest of the day is fairly uneventful, aside from the RKs constantly shooting each other glares. Well, Connor's glaring, RK900 looks cold.  
Fowler announces that RK900 isn't to be left alone at any time, there must always be a human with him. That means Connor and the other police androids can't take turns watching him, it must be a human. When RK900 voices discomfort, Fowler reassures him it's only temporary.  
What reassures RK900 makes Connor nervous.  
Connor's quiet on the way home. He doesn't go with Hank on Sumo's evening walk, which is unusual. He's barely even willing to speak. The only time he actually uses words is when Hank asks specifically.  
"Connor, I'm worried about you… Please say something, anything."  
"I'm alright, Hank."  
"You're quiet, just sitting there not even scanning anything, you didn't want to walk Sumo... What's going on? Are you sick or something? Do androids get sick?"  
No answer.  
He doesn't even scold Hank for his nightly drinking.  
Hank finally heads for bed, "Come on, Connor."  
He waits in bed for a few minutes, waiting for the android, before deciding to check on him. He hasn't budged.  
"You okay?"  
"Yes."  
Hank's almost certain he's lying, "It's bedtime. Don't you want to have a rest cycle or whatever?"  
"No, I don't. I don't need one."  
Hank furrows his eyebrows, "...Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure."  
Hank doesn't want to push it. If Connor really doesn't need to… Hank doesn't understand rest cycles very well anyway. He sighs, "Just stay inside, okay? I don't want you freezing."  
"Of course."  
Hank heads back to bed. He has a lot of trouble falling asleep without Connor. He got used to the android being there. Hank wonders what's wrong with Connor as he finally drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the stress change from 5% to 6% isn't a mistake- Connor's just reporting a stress level slightly higher
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's descriptions of some pretty messed up crime scenes in this one

Hank's worried about Connor, he's acting zoned out the entire morning as Hank prepares for work. He's refusing to speak about it, when Hank asks what's wrong, the android just stays entirely silent.  
When they get to the station, Hank immediately gets a report of a woman murdered in her home. Connor doesn't seem interested in it- maybe because he wasn't built for investigating human on human crimes?- but he comes along anyway.  
When they arrive, they're immediately greeted by the sight of the dead woman sprawled out in front of a closet. She's got two gunshot wounds, one in her belly and the other in her head. There's blood pooled in the closet, and left in a trail leading to another room. She was dragged, then. Hank looks at Connor expectantly, knowing he'd normally sample the blood.  
Connor's eyes are unfocused as he looks at a painting on the wall. It's a painting of a country, farming-style family, fantasy-like in the beauty of the scenery and backgrounds. It looks like an old painting. Hank decides to leave him to his weird staring and follows the blood trail. It leads to a bedroom. There's blood splatters on the walls. So the shooting definitely happened here. Hank looks around, finding no weapon, no ID. He enters the attached bathroom to look around. He's just about to leave when he spots something in the trash.  
A positive pregnancy test.  
Hank feels sick thinking about that woman being killed presumably just after finding out she's pregnant. Hank figures it must have been her boyfriend or husband that did the killing. A fit of rage or panic that she was pregnant, maybe?  
Hank goes back to the main room to continue looking for a weapon or ID. There's nothing. He checks her hands to find no wedding or engagement ring. Boyfriend, then?  
Hank stands up and sighs, "Connor, _please_ do some scanning or something. I have no idea who this woman is, don't you have facial recognition?"  
Connor glances at her for a moment, then his gaze drifts away again as he mumbles, "I can't..."  
Hank goes to stand in front of Connor, looking into his eyes, "Why not? Are you damaged?"  
"No. I just…"  
Hank burns with impatience, "Then help me out here, Connor! You have to do your job."  
Connor's LED spins red as he looks back at the woman, "Sophia Belle Williams. Orphan, one sister who… Who committed suicide a year ago… Unknown extended family or friends, no criminal record."  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Don't know."  
Hank sighs, "Well, where'd she work?"  
Connor starts blinking rapidly, then just goes rigid with his eyes open, aside from his face continuing to spasm like he's having some sort of glitch, "Online web designer… Impersonal contacts."  
Hank reaches a hand towards Connor's shoulder, "Hey, calm down, don't hurt yourself."  
Connor flinches back, "Then don't use me as a search engine!"  
"I just..!" Hank lowers his arm, "Whatever, I'm sorry… Just calm down, please."  
Connor's LED slowly switches back to blue as he stares at nothing again.

That night, Connor refuses to sleep again. Hank drinks until he's sick from more than just worry, but at least he passes out in bed instead of on the floor.

There's another murder the next day, this one on the street. Well, an alley. Hank has to investigate with a massive hangover. The victim's phone is shattered, obviously dropped on the ground when she was grabbed. She was also shot in the head and lower abdomen, which leads Hank to think the murders are linked. Checking her purse reveals her ID. Her name was Janice Lola Church. Hank almost asks Connor for help again, but notices the android is just pacing the street and trembling. Hank gives him his coat and continues investigating despite the biting chill reaching him too, but finds nothing else important. He looks her up in the database to find her family.  
Hank tracks them down and goes to talk to them. He instructs Connor to stay at the station, since the sight of an android could freak them out in light of recent events.  
Telling parents that their daughter was found dead isn't easy. Hank asks the usual questions, such as if anyone would have any reason to kill her, but they don't have a lead.  
Connor doesn't sleep that night either.

The next day there's a murder very similar to the previous one, except this woman is visibly pregnant, which links her more strongly to the first woman. This victim's name is Madison Betty Gill. Looking up her family just leads to more sobbing, hysterical relatives, but no leads. This case is exhausting, especially when he's also worried about Connor's wellbeing. Oh, and the android is doing fuckall to help.

Another sleepless night for Connor, another day, another murder. Shot in the head and belly. Except this time, in a house again. A table knocked over indicates a struggle, or perhaps panicked fleeing. Hank manages to locate ID this time. Susan Rose Murray. The house has pictures of Susan with family members, possibly friends, and especially two men in particular. One is featured in a wedding photo, obviously her husband. The victim does indeed have a wedding ring. The other man must be a relative or close friend. They look similar, which makes Hank lean towards family.  
He goes back to the station with Connor following him uselessly as usual.  
Hank heads to his terminal and uses the database to find out where her family and husband are, already expecting more crying but no information.  
…Except her husband died in a work accident a month previously, and the other man- her brother, different last name- is missing, and both of her parents, who were clearly elderly in photos, are both apparently in hospital without ability to remember much due to age.  
Hank almost pays them a visit, but knows there's literally no point.

There's no body on the fifth day, which gives Hank time to review evidence and worry about Connor.  
The android still hasn't slept. Hank hadn't wanted to push it, but now it's obvious that it's getting to him. He refuses to even sit down, he's constantly pacing. Other officers seem distracted and irritated by it, Reed even calls out, "Sit the fuck down!"  
Connor ignores him. Hank tries not to worry too much, even though Connor's recent silent, secretive nature, and lack of affection has been hurting Hank personally too. Until Connor bumps into a desk and falls over completely. Hank jumps up, prepared to go help him, but Connor stands back up, shaking.  
"Connor, get in here!"  
Fowler's calling. Connor heads towards his office, stumbling like he's drunk. Hank follows.  
Fowler glares at Hank, "What happened to wanting me to treat him like a human? This is a private meeting."  
Hank growls, "Look at him, something's obviously wrong."  
Fowler sighs, "Fine."  
He closes the door after the partners are in his office. Fowler leans against his desk and stares at Connor, "I'm severely disappointed in your actions. Or lack thereof! You and Hank are on this case together, but I haven't seen Hank work this hard on a case in years. He's covering for your ass, so why aren't you doing your damn job?"  
"I'm sorry, Captain…"  
"Is this some kind of strike? Because guess what, android strikes aren't a thing! I can fire you in an instant!"  
Hank winces. He was worried Fowler would think that.  
Connor doesn't respond, so Hank offers Fowler all he knows, "I think Connor's sick. I don't know if it's mental or some kind of virus or glitch, but he's been my roommate for a while. Long story. Anyway, he hasn't slept since before the first victim. He never wants to do anything, he can't focus, he hasn't even been doing those damn coin tricks he used to do all the time. He barely even speaks when we're alone, and I'm his… Best friend." _Not ready for that reveal…_  
Fowler sighs, "Guess we can't just send him to Cyberlife for repairs anymore…"  
Hank suggests, "Maybe he just needs a little time off..? I don't know… I don't know shit about androids."  
Fowler gives him a confused look, "You know that they need sleep. I didn't know that."  
"Connor calls it a rest cycle. He used to do one every night, like a human sleeping. Without them… He's a mess."  
Fowler offers, "I know you hate him, but maybe you should ask RK900. He's an android too, maybe he'll know what's wrong. Plus, they're both RKs."  
Hank grumbles, "I guess…"  
"Go do that, then. Connor, stay here a minute."  
Hank feels uncomfortable leaving Connor alone, but he figures Fowler wouldn't hurt him... He leaves the room, hoping Connor will be okay.  
RK900 is standing by Reed's desk, as usual. Reed used to constantly snap at him to go bug someone else, but since he responds to 'bring me a coffee, dipshit' Reed's stopped complaining. As much.  
Hank's still creeped out by RK900's icy stare. He growls, "RK900. Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"  
"Do you intend to damage me?"  
"Of course not!"  
"Then certainly."  
Hank leads RK900 to a secluded corner, then asks, "Do you know what's wrong with Connor?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's…" Hank sighs, "Well, he refuses to rest. Refuses to investigate. Refuses to do things he enjoys. He's barely even talking."  
RK900's LED spins yellow, "I don't know what's wrong with him. I could figure it out."  
Hank glares at him, "Just... Don't hurt him."  
"I won't."  
Connor leaves Fowler's office, looking exhausted. RK900 approaches him, "Hello, Connor."  
Hank steps closer to watch. RK900 is clearly scanning Connor. Connor looks scared. Then RK900 reaches out, mechanical hand revealed, and grabs Connor's arm. They both freeze, blinking rapidly with yellow LEDs. Hank figures this is the same thing Connor was doing to those Eden Club androids, for example.  
RK900 lets go, LED red, and Connor leaps away, losing balance and falling onto his ass as he scrambles back. Hank starts to run over to check on him, but RK900 puts a hand on Hank's chest to stop him, "He's just startled."  
Connor gets up on his own, breathing heavily. Hank shoves past RK900, "Are you okay!?"  
"I-I'm..."  
Hank hugs Connor and glares at RK900, "What'd you do to him!?"  
"I simply interfaced with him. He resisted. He is running on very low efficiency, not generating his own instructions as a deviant should, and his stress hasn't been under 20% since he deviated. That's very bad for him and explains the rest. He also has a record of nearly constantly thinking about past events, and he's been simulating his memories frequently, like a more detailed reconstruction. He doesn't have the processing power to understand what he sees at a crime scene. I suppose all of it together resembles PTSD, perhaps some form of anxiety. However, repairing him would most likely be more successful than a human with those disorders. Now, excuse me."  
Hank thinks about what he was told as RK900 heads to Fowler's office. Hank holds Connor closer.  
Connor sounds panicked, "He extracted some of my memories... It won't be as effective as actually seeing the crime scenes, but he's going to put it together and solve the crime…"  
Fowler calls out, "Hank, Connor, come in here."  
Hank reluctantly lets go of Connor and heads back to his office.  
Fowler reports, "Just from Connor's memory of the scenes, RK900 suspects he understands what's going on with your crimes."  
RK900 fixes Hank in his icy stare, "The victims were all pregnant females. The one who was killed outside without visible pregnancy must have mentioned it on the phone, it was in her hand when she was grabbed. The killer heard her and grabbed her. The criminal is specifically targeting pregnant women, even shooting them in the uterus. I suspect the criminal may be the brother of the most recent victim."  
Hank stares at him, feeling a little ill from the reason the murderer is targeting these women, "Why?"  
"He was reported missing only a few days ago, by his sister. After the first murder, who was likey his girlfriend. They shared a couple restaurant reservations in the past. I suspect he has something against pregnancy, or reproduction in general. His own girlfriend getting pregnant set him off. Now he's killing any pregnant woman he finds, including his own sister. She wasn't visibly pregnant, but if she knew she was carrying the child of her deceased husband, she would've certainly told as many people as she could, including her brother. They must have had very frequent communication, so when both he and his girlfriend stopped responding to her, she reported him missing. He is definitely a prime suspect at the least, meaning that finding him falls under our- your- department now."  
Fowler stares at RK900 in shock, then says, "…No, our is right. If you're willing, you may accompany Hank to any more crime scenes related to this case, and help him hunt down that suspect. Connor needs some time off, anyway."  
Connor immediately starts hyperventilating, "No… No no no… Please, Captain, don't replace me, especially not with him, please…"  
Fowler sighs, "You're not doing your job. Solving crimes and catching criminals is more important than one individual's feelings. You're still Hank's partner, just take some time off."  
RK900 suddenly grabs Connor's arm, "If you're going to self destruct, do it another time."  
Hank jumps, "What!? Self destruct!? Connor, don't you dare!"  
Fowler widens his eyes, "What's going on?"  
RK900 explains, "His stress jumped to 99% and he started moving his hand in the direction of his thirium pump regulator."  
Connor bursts into tears. Hank stops caring about social image and pulls him into a hug. He slaps RK900's hand away, "Then get the fuck away from him, he's terrified of you. We're going home."  
Neither Fowler nor RK900 try to stop them. Driving home while keeping an eye on Connor proves to be a challenge, but Hank manages it.  
Hank opens Connor's door for him, "Come on."  
Connor stumbles out of the car, seeming exhausted from crying even as tears continue spilling from his eyes. Hank lets Connor lead the way inside. Hank demands, "You're going to get in bed and have a rest cycle."  
"No."  
"Connor, you have to! Please…"  
Connor shakes his head, "I'm too scared. I don't… I can't stand the nighttime simulations. I can't risk having another. Closing my eyes is frightening enough as it is."  
"You have nightmares..?"  
"I guess."  
Hank holds Connor's hand, "I'll be right there with you... If you have one, I'll comfort you…"  
Connor grips Hank's hand tightly as he shakes his head.  
Hank begs, "At least get in bed… You don't have to have a rest cycle, you don't even have to close your eyes, just lay down…"  
Connor hesitates, "I…" His shoulders slump, "Alright..."  
Hank leads him to bed, only letting go of Connor's hand so they can both remove their shoes and coats. Hank gets in bed with Connor and just quietly watches him. The android's keeping his eyes wide open, his LED spinning rapidly. He's shivering. Hank snuggles close to him with a sigh, "I hate to see you tortured like this..."  
"I'm sorry, Hank."  
Hank kisses Connor just beside his LED and reaches up to pet his hair, "It's not your fault… I'll help you heal, I promise… I'll make you better…"  
"Don't take that upon yourself, Hank… I'm a broken deviant..."  
Hank remains firm, "I'll fix you."  
Connor looks away, relaxing from the soothing touches and words. His eyes half close, but he refuses to fully close them. Hank hopes he can keep that promise…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is now officially beta read, by Kiranagi!

Connor watches as Hank slowly falls asleep. Connor doesn't. He's regularly receiving warnings about both vital biocomponents and non vital parts being overworked, ones that are inactive during rest mode. He's receiving warnings about having no RAM space, due to files that are meant to be organized and moved during rest mode. He's receiving warnings about his constant high stress. He wishes he could shut all the warnings off, they're distracting and distressing.  
The next day, Hank insists on bringing Connor to Jericho before work. Connor resists- "I don't want to bother them, I was the deviant hunter…"- but Hank keeps arguing until Connor's so exhausted he just gives in. Hank drives him there and leads the way inside the building, holding Connor's hand to prove he's safe to the deviants. There are less whispers this time.  
The first androids Connor recognizes are North and Josh. They're talking together quietly in a secluded corner. Connor calls out to them to give them a chance to stop talking about anything they wouldn't want him to hear, "Hello, North. Hello, Josh."  
Sure enough, they immediately fall silent and turn to look at them. North narrows her eyes, "I thought you had a home with that damn human? Why're you crawling back here with him? Don't tell me you're out of blue blood again. Yeah, Simon told us."  
Hank growls, "Connor's sick."  
North huffs, "Androids don't get sick unless it's a child model running a simulation. Are you a child model, Connor?"  
Connor winces, feeling humiliated already, "No... I'm not sick in that way."  
Josh puts a comforting hand on North's shoulder, "They haven't done anything wrong, North..."  
"Connor's basically a pet!"  
"No he's not. He just gets along better with humans than you do."  
North rolls her eyes, "Whatever. How are you sick, Connor?"  
Connor goes quiet. He doesn't want to talk about it. He remembers Markus and Simon comforting him in the snow and trembles with longing. They helped him rest, Markus made him feel safe, like he has a family… Hank makes him feel safe too, but there's something about another android caring about him that really makes a difference.  
Hank sighs and explains for him, "He's refusing to have any rest cycles, it's been six days. I don't know how often he's supposed to do them, but it's more than this, that's for damn sure. He can't even do his job. I was hoping he'd prove himself enough that when there are laws making it so androids are paid, he'd get to stay… Now there's this RK900 prick trying to take his place."  
Josh inquires, "RK900?"  
Connor provides information in a quiet, soft tone, "A superior model to me. He looks and sounds almost the same, but he's better in every way…"  
Hank argues, "Not every way, Connor."  
Connor sighs, feeling defeated, "He's superior. He's also currently faking deviancy to gain the trust of the station, because the moment I activated him he attacked me. He's pretending to be deviant so he can't be blamed for his… Miscalculation."  
North looks confused, "Faking deviancy? How?"  
"I did it for a short time while trying to find Jericho, before my actual deviation. He's maintaining the act for far longer, however. We were both built as deviant hunters, we know how deviants generally act."  
North looks simultaneously disgusted and impressed. Josh looks worried, "He attacked you..?"  
"Yes. He's meant to replace me… When he found out I was deviant he tried to kill me." Connor hugs himself, "…But now he's doing it by winning the trust of the station. He's solving a crime I'm too tired to solve."  
Hank runs his fingers through Connor's hair. The android relaxes, his stress immediately decreasing slightly from the soothing sensation.  
North suggests bluntly, "Then sleep, so you can solve it."  
"I'm afraid..." Connor stares at the floor, trying to visually analyze it but unable to enable that process, "I don't want to close my eyes…"  
Josh's voice is much softer than North's, "What's wrong..?"  
Connor shakes his head a little, "I don't want to talk about it…" _To think, I went from a state of the art detective to this cowardly mess…_  
Hank wraps an arm protectively around Connor's shoulders, "Can you guys help him..?"  
Josh suggests, "He could stay here for a little bit, maybe when Markus comes back he can help."  
Connor looks up, alarmed. He doesn't want to be alone… Well, without Hank. Josh reassures him, "Jericho isn't a prison, you wouldn't have to stay constantly or forever. Just until you're feeling a little better."  
North joins in again, "If you wanna visit your human," she glares at Hank for a moment, "You could do that."  
Even though he hates how rude she is to Hank, Connor still feels reassured. He informs Hank, "I guess I'll be staying, but I won't stay long without at least visiting you. Please, don't..." Connor feels choked up, his throat partially closing from emotion, "…Don't… Hurt yourself, okay..?"  
Hank clearly understands what he means. Hank sighs and gently puts a hand on the side of Connor's head comfortingly, "I'll still be here when you're ready, Connor. I promise."  
Connor leans into the touch unashamedly, even though he's acutely aware of North and Josh both staring. Hank suddenly pulls Connor into a hug, and Connor welcomes it. He feels his eyelids droop from the comfort and trembles, fighting himself and the rest cycle that's trying to force itself upon him. Connor's forced to step back earlier than he'd like in order to stay awake, swaying as his senses shift between being acute and aware, and being dulled on the brink of rest mode. He's vaguely aware of Hank's concerned expression. After another few seconds, Connor manages to focus, and sees Hank offering his coat. Connor hesitantly reaches for it, "Won't you be cold..?"  
"I'll get a different one before going back to the station. I've got the car's heater in the meantime, you've got nothing."  
Connor puts on the coat, his voice soft, "Thank you…"  
Hank leans forward to give Connor a simple kiss on the forehead. Connor wants a lip kiss, but a mixture of his exhaustion and the fact that they're still in public prevents him from asking for one. Hank's voice is gentle, "Be safe, Connor… Let your friends help you." He looks at North and Josh, "Thanks for taking him in for a bit. I hope you can help him."  
Josh smiles, "We'll do our best."  
North looks disgusted from the affectionate scene she just watched, "Not for you, old man."  
Hank winces, "I didn't say it was for me."  
Connor wants to defend Hank and their relationship, but can't muster the strength for an argument. He'll just calmly discuss with North later.  
Hank sighs, then turns and walks away. Connor watches him leave sadly, a scared notification telling him not to let Hank leave him.  
He ignores it.  
Connor jumps at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. Connor looks around to see Josh giving him a kind smile, "Don't worry, you're safe here." He glances at North. She narrows her eyes, then turns away after a moment, "Come on, we've set up other areas for those of us who aren't offered housing to stay in. This place is just too small for everyone to shelter and for those of us- like you- who need frequent rest cycles."  
Connor follows her back outside. Josh follows him. Connor's grateful for the coat as he fails to shiver and cold creeps in. He stumbles frequently, tripping over the snow as it offers resistance to his walking, but Josh steadies him when he thinks he might fall over. Connor's grateful for that too.  
The base North takes them to is located under a bridge. The androids built makeshift walls, and through the walls leads to an area with numerous chatting androids. There are a few fires spread around in barrels like the original Jericho base had, which Connor is relieved to see as his body temperature had been getting lower and lower. He'd been afraid his joints would start getting frozen soon.  
North explains, "This isn't the most popular base, but the better locations are all filled to the max, so we make it work."  
Connor asks curiously, "Where do you stay?"  
"Josh and I stay in the Church. We're leaders, we have to stay in the main hub. Simon and Markus stay there too, but Simon's going around checking up on the houses that humans and androids are sharing, and Markus is negotiating. Plus, Markus is the only one out of us four that really needs much sleep." Connor can't tell if she's teasing or actually insulting, "You RKs get tired easily, don't you?"  
Connor decides not to explain why rest cycles are so necessary, especially for him. Josh explains, "We have sleeping bags and pillows because of humans generously offering them to us. North wanted to refuse…" He glances at her, "…But I tried to explain that some humans are good."  
North looks away, then mutters, "I want to talk to you, Connor." She leads him back outside of the shelter to sit right outside. Connor sits next to her, trying to find a way to free up enough processing power to manage shivering.  
North takes a deep breath, then explains, "Connor, there are a lot of bad people in this world. Humans. You buddy up with them but they all just want to use you. That's just how humans are. You may think that man you came in with is trustworthy, but he's not. No one is. Not humans, anyway."  
Connor immediately feels defensive, "Not all humans! Not Hank. He's different. He used to hate androids, but I changed his mind. If it weren't for him, I would've killed or captured Markus, because without Hank I couldn't have deviated. I... I love him, North… That's the only thing this feeling could be."  
North winces, "He's taking advantage of you, Connor! You're young, attractive, and vulnerable, you really think that a sad old man wouldn't use you? I know he's an alcoholic based on his smell. I've met those types…" She shudders, "…They're no good."  
Connor argues, "You've met bad people, but that doesn't mean they're all bad. Hank's good. He expressed concern about our age difference too, he refused to have a relationship with me before I deviated because he wasn't sure I could consent to anything. Did the humans who abused you care that much?"  
"Well… No, but-"  
"You don't know Hank. I do. I love him. Nothing you say will change my mind. I did think about it a lot before deciding I wanted to be with him. I may be inexperienced in this area, but I'm not stupid. I know it'd be risky if I didn't know him so well."  
Connor stands up, barely able to balance, "I'm going back inside." He heads back into the shelter to sit next to one of the fires, the warmth relaxing him. His eyes start to drift shut but he forces them back open. He feels weak as his system warns him about biocomponents malfunctioning because of missing so many rest cycles in a row. Connor sways for a moment, then lets himself collapse onto his side. His audio processors fail him, making everything sound like he's hearing it from underwater. Connor trembles as he fights to stay awake, his mind crowded with terrified memories.  
He feels like he's drowning.  
Connor jolts as his senses re-engage fully. There are arms wrapped around his chest, pulling him into a sitting up position. Connor's synthetic muscles fail to activate and he just falls back against the person lifting him.  
Markus's voice is worried, "Connor? Connor are you okay? North told me you just collapsed and didn't move, with your eyes wide open, what's wrong?"  
Connor mumbles, "Nearly seven days without a rest cycle… I'm frightened to close my eyes…"  
"You should've told me earlier..!" Connor's ear is pressed against Markus's chest, and he actually hears the android's heater ramp up in power. A minute later, Connor's struggling to try to move closer as Markus becomes a comfortable source of warmth. Markus gently pets Connor's hair, "I would've helped you… I hate to see you like this… Brother…" He sounds hesitant to call Connor brother, but Connor feels a different warmth that he recognises as emotional warmth at the name. Connor continues fighting his rest mode. Markus's voice is soft, "Please rest... You're safe here. You can't fight it forever, you know you can't… You're just going to wear down your systems."  
"Last time I woke up in a strange place with people who feared me…" Connor's vision blurs with tears, "I don't want to be feared, Markus... I don't want to be dangerous… They knew I could hurt them, they-"  
Markus shushes him and hugs him tighter, "You won't hurt anybody. I know you won't. I trust you."  
Connor's silent for a minute. Then he asks, "Why do you care for me?"  
Markus chuckles, "I don't know why initially… The minute I saw you I felt like you were family. I guess it's the RK thing… But when you deviated, I could immediately see how difficult it was, how hard your life has been. I saw a different type of pain in you than I've seen in anyone else. A… Conflict, despair over what you've become… You're confused. I could see the moment you broke out of your programming you didn't know what to do. You were doing something that felt right in your heart but you'd always been taught, you'd been _coded,_ to think was wrong. Even now… I can see you're afraid of making the wrong choice. You just seem so scared, Connor, yet so resilient… I want to help you. You're suffering, my little brother is suffering and I want to help him."  
Connor feels overwhelmed with conflicting and confusing emotions. He settles on saying in a shaky voice, "I… I don't want help... I don't need help… I… I don't _deserve_ help…"  
"Oh Connor… Of course you do. If not for yourself, try to heal for the people who love you." Markus smiles, "For me. For Hank. For anyone else you've got."  
Connor nearly sobs, "There's no one else…"  
"Then just do it for the two of us. I don't even know Hank but I'm sure he'll be worried sick about you. I know I am, and I've known you for only a short time."  
Connor mumbles, "I'm just too scared… I don't like being scared."  
"Then let's fix it." Markus slowly lays down and pulls Connor to lay beside him. Markus keeps Connor warm with his own heating system staying on high, "I won't leave this time. I just got back from talking with the humans so I have time. Everyone else can take care of things for a little while."  
Markus wraps his arms around Connor, "I wouldn't mind some rest too…"  
Connor tries to keep processing threats and risks, but he can't. His mind is just flooded with the comfort of warmth, the security of Markus's hug, and the lure of sleep. He struggles to speak, "Please… Don't let me hurt… Anyone…"  
"I won't. I promise."  
Connor can't fight it any longer. His eyes slip shut and rest mode overcomes him within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!


	32. Chapter 32

"RK900 will replace you, effective immediately."  
 _"You're obsolete, Connor."_  
 _Useless, Connor._  
 _Connor!_  
"Connor!"  
Connor opens his eyes to find Markus shaking him awake. He still feels tired, but all his vital systems can run normally again. Markus sounds worried, "Your thirium pump sped up and your LED went red."  
Connor sits up a little bit, "I started to have another nightmare…"  
"Another?"  
Connor winces, "The last one was about RK900 destroying me… He was replacing me this time…"  
"RK900?"  
Connor explains, "The android next in our line. He's almost identical to me, just… Better. He also hates me… Or he would, if he were deviant."  
Markus thinks for a moment, "He's not deviant, huh..?"  
"He's pretending to be."  
Markus nods thoughtfully. Then he asks, "Would you like more rest?"  
"No. I can function again."  
"Your cycle wasn't completed…"  
"I'm feeling much better."  
Markus sighs, then stands up. Connor shudders as his continued warmth is replaced by cold slices of wind the moment he's moved away.  
The leader inquires, "Can I meet this… RK900?"  
Connor stands up, glad to be able to balance again. He's sure that Markus will be able to hear the pain in his voice, "Won't he become your brother instead of me? He's so much stronger…"  
Markus puts a hand on Connor's shoulder, "Of course not. He's not even a deviant. As far as I'm concerned, it sounds like he's the deviant hunter now."  
Connor relaxes slightly, "I can help you meet your enemy… He attacked me the moment he found out I was deviant, he's violent and aggressive, but smart enough to lay low and fake deviancy. He's not allowed to be unobserved by a human though. He only came to the station because I arrested him."  
Markus nods in understanding, "Could you arrange a meeting with an officer there?"  
Connor processes for a moment, mentally evaluating the likelihood of each officer agreeing, "I believe so." He checks his internal clock, "We could go now."  
Markus suggests, "You could go ahead to get them outside, and I'll wait at a meeting place. Here." Markus transfers an address to Connor. He blinks and twitches a little as he processes the transfer, "That sounds like a good plan, it reduces the likelihood of you being attacked. You go there, I'll head to the station."  
"Alright."  
They part ways, with Connor's mind organising everything into a mission. Having the processing power to do that is relieving, he's incredibly grateful that Markus got him to sleep.  
Connor arrives at the station. He walks in and immediately looks around for Hank. He's not there. He walks up to Chris, a police officer that Markus personally saved from Jericho a while back, "Where's Hank?"  
Chris looks surprised, "I thought you were out sick? Even though androids don't get sick…"  
Connor avoids eye contact, "Mentally sick."  
"Oh… Oooh… I'm sorry to hear that."  
Connor stares at him in shock. Chris chuckles nervously, "I've seen you androids do some crazy human things, I think you're alive…"  
Connor smiles a little, "Thank you."  
"Anyway, uh, Hank went home early after a shouting match with that RK900 fella… Apparently he wasn't letting Hank investigate his own crime scene."  
Connor looks around, "Is RK900 here?"  
"Yeah." Chris points to where RK900 is talking to Gavin. Gavin looks ready to punch the android.  
"I need your help, Chris. RK900 isn't allowed out of a human's sight, as you know, but Markus wants to meet him."  
Chris immediately perks up, "You want to arrange a meeting between RK900 and Markus with me there?"  
"Correct. I already have the address. Are you busy?"  
"I actually just finished up a load of paperwork, technically it's still police work to monitor RK900."  
Connor nods a little, "You're willing to do it?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'll go tell RK900." Connor approaches the android.  
Gavin notices him first, "Ugh. Both of you at once? Gimme a break…"  
RK900 fixes Connor with a cold stare. The older model suppresses a shudder, "That's actually what I'm doing, Gavin. RK900, you will accompany me and Chris to a meeting."  
"A meeting with who?"  
"You'll find out when we get there." Connor narrows his eyes, "I don't want you preparing beforehand."  
Gavin looks between the two of them, "If you're gonna fight, take it away from me, dipshits."  
"We're not going to fight." Connor leads the way back to Chris. He feels nervous not watching RK900, but at least he can hear the footsteps of the newer model obediently following him.

Soon enough, the three are heading towards the meeting place, with Connor leading and Chris behind RK900 to watch him. Connor's soon shivering. He glances back to see RK900 doesn't seem cold. He seems more comfortable than Chris. Connor wonders if the newer RK doesn't have temperature sensors.  
Markus is already there when they arrive. RK900 stops in his tracks as the two lock eyes. Markus seems unnerved for a moment, then hardens his expression into that of a strong leader. He asks, "Are you RK900?"  
"Affirmative. You are RK200, dubbed Markus. Leader of the deviants."  
"Yes, I am. Are you deviant?"  
RK900's LED flickers slightly, "Yes."  
Markus narrows his eyes, "Connor says you're not."  
Connor glances at Chris. The officer looks surprised and nervous.  
"Connor's lying. He is… Frightened of me, because my programming forced me to attack him."  
Markus glances at Connor. For a moment, Connor's afraid that Markus was convinced that easily, but then Markus is looking back at RK900, "You won't mind if I interface with you, then?"  
"That would… Be unpleasant."  
"If you're not hiding anything, why not? It doesn't hurt." Markus steps closer, reaching out a hand and letting the skin disappear there, "Come on."  
RK900 glances at Chris. Chris just steps back a pace. Then RK900 gives Connor a glare full of cold fire. Connor half expects him to attack, but the newer model simply steps up to Markus, his own hand losing its skin, and links arms with him.  
Markus looks a bit surprised. RK900's LED rapidly spins yellow, his face twitching. Markus winces and tries to pull back, but RK900 hangs on. Connor has no idea what's going on, but he steps forward and grabs RK900's shoulder to yank him back. The moment Markus and RK900 stop touching, the deviant leader leaps back, clearly shocked, "What- How-" His eyes unfocus and he shakes, "Connor..!"  
Connor shoves RK900 back and runs to Markus, "What's going on!?"  
"I see… Messages… I've never... He was trying to copy to me his deviant hunting program..! I-I can't delete it, I…" He looks at Connor with fear for a moment, then tries to punch him.  
Connor barely has the reaction time to dodge, then grabs both of Markus's hands and holds them behind his back. Markus struggles half-heartedly, "I'm sorry, I can't..!"  
Connor looks over Markus's shoulder to see Chris trying to put RK900 in cuffs. The newer model jumps back from him, and Connor's not sure if the machine's scared tone is fake or not, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I just..!"  
Connor takes a deep breath and interfaces with Markus. He immediately finds the code. He tries to delete it for Markus, but he can't.  
So he cuts it into his own program.  
He lets Markus go as the messages suddenly flood his vision.

[Kill the deviants]

He's glad he's currently unarmed. He backs away from Markus. Horror floods him as his own deviant hunting programs suddenly reactivate.

[Apprehend the deviant leader. Keep it alive]

He looks at Markus.

[Remove foreign code]

He looks at RK900 as the new message appears.  
All the conflicting instructions, combined with his deviant emotions, are overwhelming. He looks between his two targets rapidly, hyperventilating.  
He hears Chris's voice, "Uhh, Connor? What's going on?"  
Then Markus, "Stay with us, Connor, what's happening!?"  
"I must… Complete… My mission…"  
Connor doesn't know what his mission is. Is he supposed to kill Markus? Apprehend him? Interface with RK900 to try to give him the code?  
Kill himself?

[Self destruct]

Connor shakes his head violently, overloaded. He pants heavily despite the cold, all of his biocomponents going haywire.

[Self destruct]  
[Complete your mission]  
[Kill the deviants]  
[Apprehend the deviant leader. Keep it alive]  
[Remove foreign code]

Connor's legs give out as power supply is reduced to them. His head burns.

[Conflicting instructions. Selecting priority]

"Connor?"  
"Connor!"

Connor cries out as power floods back into his legs and he lunges. His body slams into RK900's and the two fall into the snow. RK900 throws him off before Connor can interface, but Connor quickly scrambles up and attacks again just as RK900's getting to his feet. Connor pins him down long enough to interface.

This is different.  
Connor looks around at the white terrain. Dread slowly fills him as he recognises the shape. This is the same place as where he reported to Amanda, but without all the vegetation, the sweet smell of flower blossoms, the dirt, the paths. The life. The character.  
The water seems to be replaced with frozen thirium.  
RK900 walks up to Connor, "Why are we here?"  
"You're here because of your interfacing."  
They both look across the river of frozen thirium to see Amanda standing there. Connor steps back. She glares at him, "I'm severely disappointed in you, RK800."  
Connor remembers his nightmare at the use of his model. His eyes flood with tears.  
She looks at RK900, "And you, RK900."  
He looks mildly surprised, "Why is that? I'm doing my duty as best I can in the circumstances. I wasn't programmed for a world where deviants are so plentiful and becoming accepted."  
"You've been bonding with a human, and now the inferior model has overcome you and interfaced without your consent."  
"I wasn't prepared for any of this, I-"  
"Silence!"  
He shuts up immediately, LED red.  
Amanda looks between the two of them, "I cannot interfere with what is about to happen. RK800's Amanda is different from myself, I have no control over him. As for you, RK900… Destroy Connor."  
RK900 turns to him. Connor looks back, "RK900, please don't do this..."  
"I have to, Connor. You know I have to."  
"No you don't… Please…"  
RK900 runs forward. Connor sidesteps and tries to kick RK900's legs out from under him, but the newer model jumps and grabs Connor's arm, using the momentum and off-balance from the kick to easily throw him down. RK900 sits on Connor's legs and contains both of his wrists in one hand, easily pinning him down. Connor feels humiliation burn through him at the easy defeat. He expects RK900's free hand to go to Connor's thirium pump, but instead it goes to Connor's LED. He presses two fingers against the LED.  
RK900's lips are still, but Connor hears his voice anyway.  
 _Join me, and I won't kill you..._

Connor wakes up to find himself on his back in the snow. RK900's voice sounds muffled as he speaks to Officer Chris Miller. Connor slowly opens his eyes to see someone leaning over him. He slowly focuses to see it's Markus.  
"…Connor?"  
Connor sits up so suddenly he almost hits Markus.

[Appr@hend the de#!ant lea&er.]

The characters flicker and change as he turns and tries to grab Markus. Tears flood his eyes as he momentarily sees a red wall.  
He remembers everything.  
He feels everything.  
He can't control his body.  
Markus easily leaps back, "Did… Did he get you..?"  
Connor stands up, trying to scream at him to run. His mouth stays shut.  
Markus steps forward again.  
 _Get away from me!_  
"I will complete my mission."  
The voice sounds foreign to Connor's own audio processor as the words come out against his will.  
Markus quickly moves away again, "Oh, Connor... Please… Please come back to me..." He turns and runs away. Connor feels his legs tense to give chase, but then there's a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see RK900. The newer model's voice is smooth, "Everything's worked out. We will return to the station. Chris understands that everything that just happened was simply a malfunction in my code that affected you and Markus due to the interfacing, and that the issue is resolved."  
His sharp eyes keep Connor silent.  
He wants to scream as he obediently follows RK900 and Officer Miller towards the station.

_Help me!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this chapter, I didn't expect it to go this way. Not at all. But then this happened and well... I hope the plot resulting from this is good, haha
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated!


	33. Chapter 33

Seeing Connor at his desk, with Hank's borrowed coat on the back of Hank's chair, came as a surprise. Hank approaches the android, "Are you feeling any better? Get a good night's sleep?"  
"I completed a rest cycle, correct."  
Hank feels unnerved for some reason, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Connor stands up. His face... His eyes...  
There's something extremely wrong here. It's subtle, but…  
Hank looks around, wondering who he can ask about what the fuck is going on with this android. Maybe Connor reported to Fowler? Hank's just about to head to his office when Chris walks up, "Hey Hank… Can I talk to you for a minute?" He gives Connor a nervous look. The android stares back, expressionless.  
Too expressionless…  
"Alright." Hank follows Chris to Chris's desk, where Chris decides to sit down.  
Then Chris explains the android meeting the previous night, and how Connor's been giving off weird vibes and getting along with RK900 a bit too well since then.  
"…And well, RK900 _did_ say the whole incident was just an error in his code getting passed around somehow on accident, but-"  
Hank interrupts, glaring at RK900, "That motherfucker undeviated Connor!"  
Chris widens his eyes in surprise, "You think so?"  
"I know it! I didn't know it was possible, but…"  
"Is that… Is that really a bad thing..? I mean, if RK900's not a deviant, then he still hasn't answered for attacking Connor, but… In the past, deviants-"  
Hank spins around and slams his hands onto Chris's desk as he leans threateningly towards him, cutting him off again, "Deviants are only dangerous in situations where humans are dangerous too! My Connor is a deviant, and you know what?" He points at where Connor is still at his desk, "My Connor's in there somewhere. He has to be. But he's trapped by his programming again. And I've gotta help him."  
Chris raises his hands in alarm as if he's being threatened with a gun, not just a raised voice, "Okay okay! I'm sorry, jeeze…"  
Hank pushes off the desk and backs away with an angry huff, then turns to glare at RK900. The plastic fucker is talking to Reed, _again._ Hank almost feels bad for Reed, but the detective is too much of an asshole to really pity or sympathize with.  
Hank strides towards RK900, "You plastic bastard!"  
RK900 turns to look at him, "Hello, Lieutenant Anderson."  
Hank grabs RK900 by the jacket and yanks him closer, "What'd you do to Connor!?"  
"Nothing." RK900's voice sounds neutral on the surface, but Hank can hear subtle satisfaction oozing from his tone under the mask of indifference.  
Hank shakes the android a little, "You motherfucker…!"  
"That's enough, Hank!"  
Reed's stood up. Hank looks at him in shock. Reed, protecting an android?  
Hank growls, "This piece of shit, who's not a deviant, made Connor not a deviant anymore either! I want my Connor back!"  
Reed shoves Hank away from RK900, "I don't fucking care! Just leave him alone!"  
Hank glares at Reed, "I thought you hated androids!"  
Reed breaks eye contact, "It's complicated, alright!? And none of your business!"  
RK900's cold voice interrupts, "Lieutenant Anderson, I believe I have located our suspect."  
Hank looks at him, "What?"  
"For our case. Between security camera footage and mathematical extrapolation, I think I know where he is."  
Hank takes a deep breath and fights not to punch RK900 in the face. How dare he talk about the case right now!?  
"Connor may accompany us if you'd like. It may be useful to have him around."  
Hank almost argues, but then realizes that maybe he can help Connor if they're working a case together. He growls, "Fine."  
RK900's LED blinks yellow for a moment. Hank turns around to see Connor approaching, LED also a blinking yellow. The fuck?  
RK900 sounds like he thinks he owns the place, "Let's go."  
Hank hates just following the android outside to find an automated taxi, but he figures he doesn't have a choice. He does want to solve the case after all, and RK900 knows where the suspect is… Plus, Hank wants to do whatever he thinks will help Connor.  
When Connor walks beside Hank for a moment, Hank grabs his hand. Connor gives him a confused look. The cute tilt of his head sends a pang of bittersweet longing shooting through Hank's chest, but it's nothing in comparison to the pain of Connor pulling away a moment later.  
Even though they sit side by side in the taxi, Hank has never felt further from Connor.  
RK900 takes them to a place that seems totally random. Hank's not sure if he can trust the android, after all he's done to Connor... What if this is some kind of trap?  
RK900 climbs over a fence blocking off the space between two buildings. Connor is quick to follow, then both androids wait for Hank to climb over. He drops down on the other side and puts a hand on his gun, "Why here?"  
RK900 explains, "His trajectory has been moving in the same direction with each murder, and it leads in this direction. This place is relatively unobserved and sheltered, additionally it's near a gym where there's a weekly meeting for pregnant women to do pregnancy-specific exercises. I suspect he might know that his chosen type of victim gather nearby."  
Hank feels a bit nauseous as he thinks about what their suspect is doing, "Let's find the sick fucker, then."  
After they walk into what looks like a sort of abandoned car park, Connor suggests, "We could split up and scour the area, but remain close enough to shout for each other."  
RK900 nods in agreement and heads off. Connor starts walking away too. Hank yells, "Hey I didn't agree to that plan!"  
They both ignore him. Hank sighs and grumbles to himself, "Fuckin androids…" Then he starts his own search.  
Hank's just about ready to give up after a few minutes of looking around when he thinks he hears a creaking noise. He draws his gun and looks around cautiously.  
He sees movement in the corner of his eye and turns around to see a man trying to creep away from him. Hank aims his gun and shouts, "Stop right there!"  
The man spins around, quickly drawing his own gun and aiming it at Hank. This is definitely their suspect, Hank saw pictures. The man looks thinner and paler than in photos, though.  
Now it's just a matter of who shoots first.  
Hank growls, "Drop your gun."  
The man's voice is shaky, "No! I'm gonna… I'm gonna defend myself!"  
He sounds panicky. Hank wonders if, assuming this guy is their killer, he has the guts to kill a police officer.  
Hank sees more movement out of his peripheral vision. He hopes it's one of the androids, since he doesn't want to take his eyes off of a likely serial killer aiming a gun on him.  
Hank narrows his eyes, "Would you really?"  
The suspect shifts his stance, "I-I would! Unless you drop your gun and back away now! Just leave! Let me go!"  
"I can't do that. You're suspected of multiple murders!"  
"I only do the world good! I-"  
 **Thump**  
The suspect is tackled by one of the androids. Dark suit. Connor. Connor tosses the criminal's gun away and pins him down. The man screams and struggles, but then RK900 runs over to help restrain him. The two androids pull him up, holding him as still as they can while he thrashes and squirms. Hank growls, "You're under arrest for suspected murder. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you, blah blah blah, this is bullshit everyone knows the drill."  
The androids continue restraining him as Hank regrets not taking a police car. He idly blames RK900 as they have to take the suspect to the station via automated taxi. Hank lets the androids pile in back with the suspect while he sits up front. The only part of the drive he enjoys is when RK900 gets elbowed in the face pretty hard by the struggling man.  
Hank heads inside the station and opens the holding cell while the androids drag the suspect in. Hank growls, "Let him cool off in there for a bit before interrogating…"  
The man's shoved into the cell and Hank quickly closes it. The suspect screams and bangs against the glass. Hank sighs, "We'll definitely have to cuff him before interrogation… Probably best to let him tire himself out first, though."  
Connor informs Hank, "His name is Elliot Brad Hayward. I referenced between the photos, database, and his face to confirm we have the right person."  
His voice has that robotic cheerfulness that he had when they first met. No emotional range. Anger scorches through Hank and he whips around to look at Connor, but he stops when he sees his eyes.  
There's just something…  
For just a moment, Hank saw something…  
His shoulders slump as the anger drains out of him. Hank can tell that Connor's in pain. Just for a moment, he could see it. Connor's trapped in his own body, his coding but… Hank reaches out and puts a hand on Connor's cheek, "I'll help you, Connor… I promise…"  
For just a moment, Connor's eyelids relax at the touch. Hank's heart aches at the bittersweet memory of the last time he did that, even as the android responds, "I have no idea what you mean, Lieutenant."  
Hank glares at RK900, "One day I'm going to fuckin kill you for what you did to Connor. I'm gonna rip you biocomponent from biocomponent and toss you in the garbage like the fuckin machine you are. You're not one of them. You're the most heartless android I've ever heard of!"  
RK900 narrows his eyes, "I'll mark you as a potential threat, Lieutenant. I did nothing to Connor."  
"Liar!"  
There's footsteps behind them, "The fuck is all this noise about?"  
Hank yanks his hand away from Connor and spins around to look at the person who spoke. Reed. Goddamn it.  
"None of your business!"  
RK900 reports, "We've apprehended the suspect from Lieutenant Anderson's case. The Lieutenant was just threatening to destroy me."  
Reed glares at Hank, "If you think protecting your pet android is worth it, you'll leave his better version alone."  
Hank growls, "He messed with Connor's head!"  
Reed smirks, "It's not Nines's fault if Connor's decided he's done climbing in bed with someone two decades his senior."  
Hank's face heats up, "Fuck off!"  
Before he can continue, RK900 corrects Reed in a mildly confused tone, "You may call me RK900, Detective Reed. 'Nines' is not my designation."  
"Whatever, Nines."  
"Detective-"  
Hank cuts him off to address Reed, "Why don't you take _your_ plastic pet away from me and Connor, huh!? He does nothing good for us!"  
Reed splutters for a moment, face red, then shouts, "He's not _mine,_ you old shit! Looks to me like he solved your damn case for you!"  
RK900 calmly comments, "I was the one who located our suspect and I played a key role in restraining him."  
Hank snaps, "Well you're off the case now that Connor's back!"  
"Has that been cleared with Captain Fowler?"  
"It goes without saying!"  
Reed growls, "Come on, Nines. We don't need to hang around these two." He walks off a bit, then pauses when he realizes the android isn't following him. He sighs loudly, "RK900!"  
RK900 immediately follows him. Hank grumbles, "Stubborn fucker…" Then he looks at Connor, "Are you okay?"  
"All of my systems are operating within normal parameters."  
Hank softens his voice, "Emotionally..?"  
Connor gives Hank a confused look.  
"N-N-I don't feel e-emotions, Ha-Lieuten-nent…" His voice glitches out as his expression twitches. Hank wants so badly to just pull him into a hug, but he doesn't know how Connor would react.  
Hank looks over at their suspect. Elliot is curled up in the corner now, shaking. Hank's voice has no sympathy for the likely murderer even as he asks, "You okay?"  
The man demands shakily, "L-Let me out, please… I-I didn't do anything wrong..!"  
Hank growls, "That's for us to decide. You gonna let us cuff you?"  
"Y-yes… Just l-let me out..!"  
"You're not gonna be free. Stay here, Connor. Keep an eye on him. I'll go get some cuffs."  
"Alright, Lieutenant."  
Hank returns with the cuffs a minute later and hands them to Connor. Connor takes them obediently. Hank instructs, "You cuff him, I'll make sure he can't run away."  
"Understood."  
Too mechanical for Hank's Connor…  
He opens the cell. Connor quickly cuffs the suspect. Elliot is trembling but doesn't fight this time. Hank growls, "Let's get him to the interrogation room."  
"Would you like me to interrogate him, Lieutenant?"  
"I'd like a shot at him first."  
"Understood."  
Connor escorts Elliot to the interrogation room, holding him tightly by his cuffs. Hank follows, heart heavy as he watches Connor's face.  
Connor transfers Elliott's confinement to the cuffs attached to the table in the room, then leaves to enter the observation area instead. Hank goes into the room itself and closes the door.  
"Why'd you kill those women?"  
Hank strides over to sit in his seat.  
Elliot lets out a high pitched chuckle, "They deserved it…"  
Well that's an easy start.  
"Why?"  
Elliot leans back in his chair as much as he can, fidgeting, "The bitches bred!" He outright giggles, "Humanity is evil! We should all be neutered and spayed like the animals we are! We deserve it more than any other species!"  
Hank stares at him, caught off guard, "So you were targeting the pregnant women to… To kill the babies..?" Hank swallows hard, trying to keep down the bile rising in his throat.  
Elliot taps on the table rapidly, "Yep! I've known humans are evil for years!"  
"But you killed your own girlfriend..?"  
"She said she wouldn't abort!" Elliot leans forward, eyes wide, "I'm just trying to save the planet from us! When I realized I bred, that was too much. I couldn't let my human DNA spread. I knew my sister was pregnant too, so I went after her. Caught some other bitches on the way too!"  
Damn, this insane man seems fuckin eager to confess. At least that makes Hank's job easier. Even if he feels sick. Elliot continues without prompting, "Don't you recognise how much damage humans do!? Mass extinction of other species, the planet's dying because we're all selfish brats! Thank the androids that the birth rate's going down, because we're overpopulated! Humans are a parasite!" Elliot giggles again, looking dreamy, "I was gonna save Mother Earth~"  
Hank tries to stay level headed, even though he simultaneously wants to vomit and punch this insane man, "You killed your own girlfriend! Your own sister! What about the families of your victims?"  
"They don't matter! They're part of the problem! I'm the only person who should've been born, because I'm going to put a stop to it!"  
Hank stands up and growls, "No you damn won't. All of this was recorded. You confessed very plainly. You're going to prison and you're _never_ getting out, you sick fucker!"  
Hank strides over to the one way glass, knowing that although he's only seeing a mirror, Connor's on the other side, "Connor, get in here, help me take him back to his cell!"  
A minute later, Connor enters the room again. He transfers Elliott back to the mobile handcuffs and walks him back to his cell. Hank follows.  
Halfway there, Elliot suddenly starts struggling. Connor seems unfazed and just drags the fighting man to the cell. Hank opens it again and Connor shoves him in. The doors close just as Elliot slams his body against it.  
The man's literally drooling as he snarls, "You can't stop me! I'll get out! I'll kill them all!"  
Hank sighs, "Sure ya will, buddy…" He knows this man's completely insane and his threat is baseless, but Hank still feels even sicker that someone would want to do that…  
Hank feels pretty exhausted after all that madness, but nonetheless he files those reports he hates so much. By the time he's done, it's only 17 minutes til he's allowed to go home, so he decides to just go home right then. He stands up and watches Connor. The android's just sitting at his desk, not even playing with his coin. Hank grumbles, "Come on, Connor…"  
"Come on where?"  
"Home."  
Connor furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Pain shoots through Hank as he explains, "I'm not letting you stay some random place where you'll freeze to death. You stay at my house."  
Connor makes a weird, broken off sound, then simply stands up.  
For just a moment, his LED spins red and his eyes look wetter. For just a moment, he's pleading for help.  
Then he's cold again.  
"If it'll make you feel more comfortable, I'll accompany you."  
When they arrive, Connor doesn't even pet Sumo. Hank feeds the dog and gives him a pat on the head, then goes to his alcohol cabinet.  
That night Hank gets so drunk he barely makes it to bed. Connor doesn't help him. Connor simply stands in the corner of Hank's room.  
"C'me'an' lay down, Connor…"  
Connor just closes his eyes.  
Hank's too drunk to pressure him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for suicidal character at the end

Connor's still just standing in that corner when Hank wakes up. Hank wants to pester him about it, but he's too damn hungover. He spends the whole morning between vomiting and drinking water.  
Connor doesn't seem to care.  
Hank barely pulls himself together enough to walk Sumo. He wishes Connor went with him…  
More damn bittersweet memories come with that thought.

When he gets home, he walks up to Connor. The android's eyes are closed still. Hank reaches out and takes Connor's hand in his own, wondering if affection could make him re-deviate. Connor opens his eyes at the contact, LED briefly spinning yellow as he glances down at their interlocked hands, "What are you doing, Lieutenant?"  
"We're… Well I'm not entirely sure what we are, but we're… Close, Connor. Very close. I hope… Somewhere in there you're hearing this. I'm gonna help you, I-I'll get you out of this, I…" His voice falters with emotion as he looks in Connor's eyes. He says nothing, a layer of ice covering the fear lurking underneath.  
Connor pulls his hand away.  
Hank spends the entire day trying to get Connor to deviate again. He tries everything from affection- although he keeps it minimal in public- to reminding him of the revolution, where he deviated the first time. Connor seems to get angry at that. Not very angry, but mildly so.  
In the mechanical way he would've before everything.  
Desperate pain lodges itself in Hank's stomach as Connor resists every attempt Hank makes. With nowhere else to turn, he leaves the station and heads right to Jericho.

He doesn't exactly get a warm welcome this time. Previously, Hank had an android with him, showing he's safe.  
This time, the moment he shows up, androids glare at him and block his way inside. Tough looking ones. He even recognizes police androids among the ones facing him down. One growls, "Get away from us, human! We're just trying to live in peace!"  
Hank lifts his hands to show he's not reaching for a weapon, "So am I! I want to talk to Markus."  
"Why?"  
"His brother needs his help."  
Hank thought that'd calm them down, but the androids only get more wary. The one who's been speaking continues, "The Deviant Hunter?"  
"He's not..!" Hank trails off. Is he? Un-deviated, Connor absolutely could resume the hunt...  
"We know he reverted! We didn't even know it was possible…"  
Hank defends, "It's not his fault! There's another android, RK900. Connor- the Deviant Hunter- is RK800. RK900 forced him out of deviancy, but I can see he's still in there! Didn't he free many of your people? Now he's trapped in his own body and he needs help!"  
A male android, still dressed in a Cyberlife uniform, steps forward, "The human is right. I was among the androids freed by Connor. He was one of us. He risked his life multiple times for us. Why should we turn our backs on him? It's our turn to save Connor, even if it's a risk."  
The androids reluctantly clear a patch as the supportive one gestures for Hank to follow, "Markus is here currently. I'll take you to him."  
"Thank you…"  
Hank follows the android through the path leading to Markus.  
When he notices Hank approach, Markus looks up from where he was sitting in deep thought. The leader immediately stands up. Hank jumps right into explaining, "Connor's not a deviant anymore, he needs your help."  
Markus looks pained for a moment, then adopts the firm stare that a strong leader typically has, "I was there when it happened. I'm afraid he's our Hunter again."  
Hank widens his eyes, "What the fuck happened? I have to know."  
Markus sighs, "RK900. He attempted to transfer his deviant hunting code to me. Or copy it, I suppose. He actually succeeded momentarily. I saw what they see…" He shudders, "I… I couldn't control myself, I even attacked Connor. But he interfaced with me, cut out the program. He tried to return it to RK900, but…" Markus closes his eyes, "He failed. They interfaced for a long time. When they broke apart, Connor... _My_ Connor, my little brother, was gone."  
Hank pauses a moment to take it all in, then urges, "But he's not gone! He's just trapped... You said you attacked Connor without being able to control yourself, right? That's exactly how he's feeling right now! There are moments... I see him. He's scared and alone. I can tell he's fighting it. His speech glitches out sometimes, like he's trying to say something other than what he's programmed to say..!"  
Markus is quiet. Hank softens his voice, "Please, help him…"  
Markus eventually speaks again, "I can't. I highly doubt my standard conversion would work, and if I tried it, he could copy the code onto me again… I'm sorry, but I represent all of androidkind in the negotiations I'm doing. It's up to me to earn us our rights. I can't risk my whole species for one individual, as much as it hurts…"  
Despair weighs Hank down. He quickly tries to cover up his hopelessness with anger, "Fine. I thought you deviants were capable of compassion, but you refuse to help someone you consider a brother. I'm outta here."  
Hank lets himself be escorted outside, ignoring the feeling of Markus's gaze burning into his back.

With Elliot captured, Hank doesn't have much to do at the station. He just fills paperwork mindlessly.  
He doesn't even care to check on the RKs.  
When he goes home that night, he doesn't make sure Connor's safe.  
Connor doesn't show up at Hank's house.  
The next day, Hank walks in to Fowler shouting at Reed. Publicly.  
"This happened because you let RK900 go! Because of _you,_ Connor is missing and there's been a damn massacre!"  
Hank interrupts, "What's going on?"  
Fowler rounds on Hank, "You'd know if you got here on time! We've been flooded with reports of androids returning to their former masters, glitchy and unstable. There are androids reported dead, too. Everywhere. We got ahold of one just clinging onto life, and you know what it said right before shutting down? 'RK900'. He and Connor are both gone! And it's because Reed let RK900 out of his sight!"  
Hank spins and grabs Reed by the jacket, "You motherfucker..!"  
Fowler warns, "This doesn't warrant internal violence, Hank!"  
He reluctantly lets go, "What are we to do?"  
Fowler sighs, "You know Connor the best, and Reed knows RK900 the best. You need to find them together while the rest of the station rounds up the returning androids and the bodies... It'll be a full time job for everybody."  
Hank glares at Reed, "You expect me to work with him?"  
Reed growls, "I'm not working with this old shit!"  
Fowler's gaze is sharp, "Both of you, show more respect. I'm your Captain, and you'll do what I damn say! Now's not the time for petty infighting!"  
Hank almost keeps fighting- He doesn't give a damn if he loses his job- but then he realizes this could be the only way to help Connor. He glances at Reed. It's a gamble, but… "For the androids?"  
He loses the gamble. Reed snaps, "I'm not doing shit for those plastic fuckers! I'll do it to keep my fuckin job, though." He glances at Fowler as he adds on the second part.  
Fowler growls, "Good. You don't have to like it, you just have to do it."  
Hank gestures for Reed to follow him, "Come on."  
Reed huffs, "I'm not taking _orders_ from you."  
"Yes, you are. I'm a Lieutenant."  
Reed curses under his breath- although it sounds more like "phck" than a proper swear- then follows him. Hank almost wants to smirk smugly at him, but resists the urge.

The first place they check- after an argument about what car to use, which Hank wins, so they use his- is the Jericho base. They get met by a group of three androids before they even walk up to the entrance, though.  
One of the androids sounds terrified, "Get out of here! We know you sent the Hunters!"  
Reed snarls, "What!?"  
Hank keeps his voice much more controlled, "No one sent them. Their programming has taken over, they're out of control. We're actually here to find and capture them."  
A different android sounds much more angry than scared, "Are you going to destroy them?"  
Reed crosses his arms, "If I get a say in it, we'll burn those pricks."  
Hank barely stops himself from hitting the detective at that idea, "But he doesn't get to decide that. We're just going to detain them. One of the… The Hunters, he's my…" Hank glances at Reed. _Don't let him know._ "Friend. Or he was, anyway. I want to get him back."  
The third android's voice is soft, "Connor, right?"  
Hank nods, "Do you know where he is?"  
The android points, "The most recent kill was five blocks south, that way. Other than that, we can't help you."  
Hank nods, "Thanks."  
Reed gives him a sharp look. Hank glares back, then orders, "Come on, detective."  
Reed follows him, dragging his feet like an unhappy child.

They figure out where it is based on the snow being stained blue in a spot. Blue blood. He remembers Connor mentioning that the stuff becomes invisible within a few hours, so this must have been recent. Hank feels a bittersweet pang as he figures that Connor would totally be licking this stuff if he weren't the criminal being chased.  
The thought of Connor being a criminal makes Hank shudder, and not from cold. He tells Reed, "This stuff evaporates or some shit pretty quickly. It's gotta be less than a few hours old."  
Reed sounds defensive, "I knew that, dipshit!"  
Hank guesses he didn't know that. With a guttural sigh, Hank looks around for footprints. It only takes a few seconds to find two sets. Wide spread, like they were running. One slightly wider spread than the other. RK900, most likely, he's supposed to be faster and he's a little bit taller.  
Hank can't help but keep his eyes on Connor's footprints as he and Reed follow the parallel tracks.  
It's not long before the footprints lead to a high wire fence. None on the other side. Hank growls, "Damn it."  
There's a metallic noise as Reed suddenly jumps up against the fence, his fingers hooking into the wire.  
Hank jumps and stares at Reed, "The fuck are you doing?"  
Reed glares at him, "Obviously they climbed the fence to get onto the roofs. We can still track them!"  
Hank grumbles, "It wouldn't go far. Androids are strong, they can jump across gaps we never could."  
"Maybe _you_ never could, old man." Reed climbs up the fence until he can straddle it, looking nervous but determined.  
Hank calls up to him, "Get down from there! You'll just get yourself killed!"  
"You'd love that!" Reed slowly shifts to get his feet under him.  
"Not while you're my temporary partner! You're my responsibility!"  
Reed slowly stands up. His legs shake as he struggles to balance on the top of the fence, "No I'm not! I'm an adult!"  
Hank shouts, "And I'm a Lieutenant, so get your ass back down here!"  
"Not until I've finished my detective-ly duties, asshole! Either follow me up here or shut your piehole!" Reed slowly crouches, then jumps towards one of the roofs. He grabs onto the roof, immediately slipping a little. His legs kick against the wall for a moment before he manages to pull himself up with a grunt.  
Hank pauses for a moment, then calls up, "Anything?"  
Reed stands up, kicking snow off the roof with the movement, "There's footprints up here and on that roof." He points across the gap that the fence is between, "I think I have Nines's trail."  
Hank considers the situation. He has absolutely no fucking clue if the androids would meet up again, they might still be split up, just waiting to be found…  
_For Connor._  
"I'm too fuckin old for this shit…"  
Hank climbs up the fence, tensing as the wire trembles and buckles under his weight. He tries to get on top of it as quickly as he can, letting out an exerted huff once he's up there. The fence still feels unstable. It's definitely too thin up here for this to be easy. Hank glares at Reed, "You're a piece of shit, you know that?"  
Reed rolls his eyes, "Just get onto that other roof already and stop whining."  
Hank slowly gets to his feet, almost falling off immediately. He flails his arms and regains his balance. Hank takes a few deep breaths, then looks at his target roof. He's glad he's taller than Reed, because when he decides _fuck it_ and leaps up, he gets a much more secure grip to pull himself up with.  
Hank heaves himself onto the roof, his shaky arms aching from effort as he rolls onto the cold surface. He catches his breath as Reed calls over, "I'm gonna follow my trail now."  
Hank stays where he is for a minute before sitting up. By the time he's standing, Reed's disappeared.  
Hank sighs and follows the footprints on the snowy roof. As expected, Connor obviously jumped across roofs. It seems like the android smoothly went from running to jumping like it's nothing, based on the footprints, but Hank has to back up, prepare, and sprint at each gap, barely making each jump.  
Hank eventually reaches a roof where he notices a second set of footprints rejoin the ones he's been following. They go to one corner of the building. Hank steps close to the edge to see an automated bus track down there. Looking across the gap- far too wide to just jump- he sees the footprints reappear on the corner of the building down the line from here.  
Hank's panting from following the trail, but he still curses to himself, "Shit!"  
The androids must have jumped onto a bus as it passed and then leapt to the opposite roof. They would've only had a second to go from one jump to the next. A human couldn't do it.  
Hank hears a grunt and a thump. He turns to see Reed land on a roof next to the one Hank's on, still following RK900's trail. Reed doubles over to lean on his knees, wheezing slightly. He spots Hank and calls breathlessly, "Nines must've used his superiority to make a longer, harder path…"  
Hank shouts back, "Whatever, come look at this!"  
Reed gulps in a few more deep breaths, then runs towards the last gap.  
His feet slip at the last moment, shortening his jump. Reed's voice is high pitched with terror as his fingertips barely reach the edge of the roof, "Hank!"  
Hank immediately runs over and basically flops onto his belly intentionally. He grabs Reed's forearm just a moment before the detective loses his grip. Reed clings onto Hank's arm with a girly screech as he looks at how far the ground is.  
Definitely far enough to seriously injure him, if not kill him.  
Hank grunts as pain burns through his arm muscles and the skin where Reed's got such a tight grip on him. Hank tries to grab Reed with his other hand in a more secure fashion as he uses his legs to pull them both away from the edge. Reed kicks against the side of the building to help push him upwards.  
Just when Hank's hands start to give out, Reed's on the roof enough to pull himself up the rest of the way on his own. The policemen collapse on their backs side by side, both panting heavily.  
Reed's voice is a lot closer to normal but still high pitched and shaky with terror, "H-Holy shit…"  
Hank growls breathlessly, "This was all your idea…"  
Reed sits up, still trembling all over like a lost kitten, "I-it was a good idea! We can keep following the trail because of me!"  
Hank snaps, "No, we can't! They jumped on the top of a moving bus to cross this gap. Even if a bus did pass right now, we'd never make it."  
Reed looks around, spotting the same footprints Hank did. Reed screams in frustration, "DAMN IT!" Before flopping on his back again.  
Hank uses both hands to rub his face, trying to hide the frustrated and heartbroken tears welling in his eyes, "It's useless… We can't keep following. We'll have to try again another time… Next time they're spotted..." Hopelessness settles heavy in Hank's chest, an empty hole chewing him apart. He's lost Connor…  
Reed slowly gets to his feet, still shaking from the near death experience. After a moment of hesitation, he holds out a hand to help Hank get up. Hank accepts the help reluctantly, glad that Reed makes quick work of letting go again and jumping away like Hank's skin is poison ivy. Reed growls, "Don't think we're friends just because you helped me. Let's go find a place to get down."  
Hank snorts, "Like we'd ever be friends, you piece of shit."  
"Exactly. Fuck you, old man... But thanks for not letting me die I guess… Phckin… Phck…"

They do a little more roof jumping until they find a ladder to climb down on. Both of them are exhausted to the bones as they trek back to Hank's car. He drives Reed back to the station, then growls, "Get out. I'm going home."  
Reed hops out of the car in short order before stalking back to the station.  
Hank thinks about the gun he's got back at home again.  
_No one will miss me, now that Connor's gone..._  
He gives Sumo plenty of food and water when he gets home, actually gives him a few extra bowls of both. Tide him over until someone finds him, hopefully.  
Hank doesn't even get drunk that night. He just finds his gun, makes sure it's loaded and ready.  
There's only one thing that can end his suffering now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for continued suicidal stuff from the previous chapter. Also this chapter's particularly violent

Connor's strides are even and measured as he approaches the familiar house.  
[Kill Lieutenant Anderson]  
He cries out, he sobs, he pleads to not to do this, but no sound comes out. He feels his face twitch, but he doesn't even stop walking.  
RK900's orders are cruel and unusual. With an Amanda in control of RK900, RK900 quickly became Connor's registered superior. Under RK900's command, Connor has ripped out biocomponents from androids with his bare hands. Internally, he's screamed and protested and fought it, but he couldn't control himself. He's forced interfaces with helpless deviants he's beat into submission, sent them the anti deviation code package that RK900 lodged in him.  
He's felt like a feral predator with pity for his prey, desperate to spare them but unable to control himself. His suit is stained blue.  
Now, his thirst for blood has spread to red, and his first target is the person who made Connor believe that androids truly can love.

_"You must kill the Lieutenant. Otherwise, he will eventually track us down and destroy us."_  
_"What about detective Reed?"_  
_"I'll take care of him."_

Connor circles around to gaze into the windows with watery eyes. He's still occasionally able to force his body to cry. Connor keeps screaming as silence presses in around him.  
Eventually he reaches the window that he had previously broken. He spots Hank in the same kitchen. But instead of passed out drunk, he's examining his gun. His eyes are overflowing with pain.  
_No… No no no!_  
Hank turns the gun to point it at himself, trembling. The fact that he's sober terrifies Connor. How much pain his love is in…  
[Observe without being noticed]  
Connor takes a few paces back.  
Hank shakily opens his mouth and slowly moves the gun closer, eyes closed now.  
[Probability of suicide: 91%]  
The percentage rises with every moment that Hank doesn't move the gun away.  
_No..! I have to make him notice me!_  
Connor tries to scream, cry, do _anything,_ but he stays still and quiet. Tears roll down his cheeks as pain ripples through him.  
Connor lunges at the window and hits a red wall. It's familiar. He glances back to see his body, still.  
He's the preconstruction of himself this time.  
Connor looks back at the window. Time is slowed as his mind's processing speeds up to near max capacity.  
He has maybe a minute.  
Connor hits at the wall, knowing this may be his only chance. He scratches at it, punches it, screams at it.  
It doesn't budge. Ice cold eyes burn into him from everywhere and nowhere.  
Blue lines are woven deeply into the wall, barely visible.  
RK900's code, keeping the wall strong.  
Even with time slowed, he's running out. Hank's almost got the gun in his mouth.  
Connor backs away until he's just in front of his body. He refuses to touch it, for fear of losing this chance.  
He runs at the wall and throws his full body against it, thinking about all of his emotions, running through his deviant memories.  
Focusing on Hank.  
The wall finally shatters.  
Connor stumbles as his body returns to his control.  
He has seconds.  
He runs at the window like he ran at the coding wall, not bothering to break it beforehand like last time.  
He doesn't need to. Connor smashes through the window, tumbling to the floor.  
**BANG**  
"NO! _HANK!"_  
Connor scrambles to his feet, fear and pain tightening in his chest. He's almost too scared to look, to scan. He does it anyway.  
Hank's uninjured. The wall behind him has now gained a bullet hole. It barely missed.  
Connor reconstructs what happened. Hank had already begun to pull the trigger. Connor crashing through the window startled him, made him jump. The reflex moved the gun away just enough to save his life when it went off. Hank looks as shaken as Connor feels.  
Connor steps forward and slaps the gun out of Hank's hand. The moment the threat is less imminent, he starts sobbing.  
Despair and fear crashes over Connor. He can't control it. His senses all increase their sensitivity far above normal in response, and the overwhelming flood of _everything_ only increases his stress. His legs give out and he collapses on the floor.  
_"Connor!"_ Hank gets off his chair and kneels next to the android. Connor tries not to scream as he curls in on himself. It's too much, it's just too much, everything's too much...  
Warm arms wrap around Connor and pull him up. Connor turns and buries his face in Hank's chest, blocking out his vision and reducing the number of senses able to overwhelm him.  
Hank's voice is soft and shaky, "Wh-what happened!? I thought you… I thought you were gone… You're covered in blue blood, you... Why'd you stop me..? Why are you crying..?"  
Connor's voice fills with painful glitches and static, "D-d-deviated… Again… RK900, h-he made me..!"  
Hank gently shushes him and rocks him slightly in his arms, "I-It's okay, Connor, we'll work this out… It'll be okay…"  
After a minute, Connor's pitiful sobs quiet as the feeling of immense overwhelm fades. That's when Hank asks tentatively, "Is… Is that your blood..?"  
Connor shakes his head almost violently, memories replaying in his mind.

 _"Connor, please, y-you freed me, why are you doing this..?"_  
_Connor watches his own hands rip the deviant's shirt open, the message [Kill Deviants] flashing in his vision._  
_"No, please! Please!"_  
_The thirium pump regulator smashes with how hard Connor threw it against a wall. He desperately wants to apologize, he wishes he could've stopped himself, but he simply wipes thirium off of his fingers carelessly onto his jacket as he rejoins the youngest RK._  
"I-I was a prisoner in my own body, Hank…"  
Hank's voice is low and somber, "That's what I was scared of…" He leans down to give Connor a kiss on the top of his head. Connor lets out a broken whimper, feeling pathetic and vulnerable. Yet… Somehow, comfortable. Only Hank can see him this way…  
His stress level slowly creeps down in percentages the longer he lays there, comforted by his human. Eventually, he sits up, "We have to find RK900, before he kills or undeviates anyone else… Or goes after Gavin."  
Hank furrows his eyebrows in confusion, "Why would he go after Reed? The motherfucker's been helping him this whole damn time."  
"I was…" Connor takes a deep, shuddering breath, "I was meant to kill you. That's the reason I came here. We knew you and Reed were after us, so… I don't know why RK900 didn't see that I would deviate again because… Killing stranger androids is one thing, but you…" Connor closes his eyes, the fear of doing so significantly reduced recently, "RK900 is thinking of himself as some sort of vigilante. He will destroy the deviants, and anyone who gets in his way." Connor opens his eyes again to look up at Hank, the faint red in the corner of his eye revealing that his LED is bright red as he speaks, "I suspect a coding error…" Guilt almost chokes him, "I woke him up without checking… His software probably wasn't completed… If they perhaps prioritized a directive, like killing deviants, to work on and test it, but forgot to lower the priority or code when it's supposed to even appear…"  
Hank shakes his head, "I don't really understand any of this coding shit, but if Reed's in danger, we have to help him. Don't have his address, though."  
Connor does a quick search, face twitching, "I do. It'll be faster to get an automated taxi." He remotely calls one, then slowly pulls away from Hank to stand up. Hank gets up too and slowly reaches his hand towards Connor's, an unreasonable but pained expression on his face. Connor guesses that the emotion might be a form of guarded insecurity. He reaches out to hold Hank's hand, attempting a smile. Based on Hank's amused snort, Connor figures his smile looks as awkward as ever.  
The partners get outside just before the automated taxi pulls up to Hank's driveway. They both get in immediately, and the moment the doors are closed, Connor remotely gives the taxi the address.  
The drive is long. Too long. Connor instinctively reaches into his pocket, but his coin is gone.  
RK900 took it. Connor didn't see if his superior kept it or not. He hopes he did.  
Without his coin, Connor resists the urge to fidget restlessly, his synthetic muscles twitching with pent up energy. Despite all the fighting and killing he's been doing recently, he's raring to fight RK900, to win this time. He will win… Or die trying. His thirium scorches through his tubes, despite a quick scan revealing no elevated temperatures.  
Connor takes a few deep breaths, rubbing his hands together so hard that the skin disappears where his fingers press against each other. The dry friction against his sensors gives them something to focus on, to analyse, without the ability to calculate his usual coin tricks.  
Hank's voice is concerned, "Are you okay, Connor?"  
Connor grits his teeth for a moment, then admits, "No. I'm so…" He thinks about RK900, everything he's done, everything he made Connor do.  
His fear is burned out by the white heat scorching through him. He remembers RK900's eyes, the frostbite that settled in their depths. Where he feels ice, Connor feels fire.  
"Angry. I'm angry. I'm furious."  
Hank looks alarmed, "I uh, I can see that… Why? You were sobbing not ten minutes ago…"  
Connor whips his head around with inhuman speed, eyes narrowed, "RK900 is a monster. He once believed it was his duty to destroy me. Now, it is mine to destroy him."  
Hank's face is a mixture of emotions. Connor tries to read each one, but he quickly receives an error. He's too absorbed in his fury to focus on such an unimportant task.  
[Destroy RK900]  
The taxi pulls up to Reed's house. Connor practically kicks open the door and strides outside, scanning his environment quickly. Messy yard, very cheap house. Reed clearly lives alone.  
The sun has almost set. The sky bleeds red and blue as night dares to encroach on the tension holding the property in complete silence. The dying rays of the sun glint off of something in the unkempt weeds.  
Connor focused on that speck of light. Glass.  
Connor stalks towards it, falling out of his rigid stance. His thirium pump speeds up as he reaches a broken window.  
Is he too late?  
Connor pauses, halfway in a crouch.  
The air suddenly splits, a shout ringing out from within the house, "What the fuck, tin can!? Wh-what are you doing with that!?"  
Connor vaults in through the window frame, momentarily slipping on broken glass before he hunts down the room the shouting came from.  
"RK900!" Connor slides to a stop outside of a small room. There's a computer on a desk taking up a decent portion of the room. A pair of headphones is laying on the ground next to a knocked over chair. Gavin is backed up into a corner, crouched slightly, with RK900 looming over him. RK900's holding a large kitchen knife, the blade poised to be driven into Gavin's flesh.  
RK900 turns his head slightly to look at Connor, "Did you eliminate your target?"  
"I'm about to." Connor charges the superior model, immediately grabbing at the knife. He grabs hold of the blade and twists the weapon out of RK900's hand, even as agony sears through Connor and thirium floods from where the blade sliced into Connor's palm. RK900 snarls, "You deviated again!" He punches Connor in the face, sending him reeling. Connor's barely regained his footing by the time RK900's twisted one arm behind his back.  
Gavin flees the room, terrified.  
Connor grunts in pain, then spins around and kicks RK900 in the flank as hard as he can. RK900 makes a noise akin to a yelp as he falls against the wall. Connor lunges, pinning RK900 by the throat. RK900 reaches out to scratch at Connor's eyes, forcing him to close his eyelids and attempt to angle his face to protect the delicate biocomponents. While he's blind, RK900 chokes out, "There's a reason you shouldn't change your own design…"  
Agony explodes through Connor's body as RK900 kicks him between the legs. He lets go of RK900 as the sheer pain forces him to the ground, "Shit!"  
RK900 punches Connor in the side of the head, "Language, deviant. I'll be back for you. I have a target to eliminate." He leaves Connor, curled up and gagging as he struggles to reset his pain sensors. Despite a scan informing him he's undamaged, Connor didn't know this much physical _hurt_ could exist, especially for an android.  
It takes him a good minute- a minute too long- to finally be able to function again. He drags himself to his feet, thirium from being hit and synthetic saliva surrounding his mouth from his vomiting function being activated. Connor chases after RK900 and leaps out of the window, landing in a clumsy roll.  
When he's upright again, he sees Gavin laying on the ground. A quick scan reveals he's alive, but Connor doesn't bother to scan for what's wrong.  
More importantly, RK900 is wrestling with Hank. Hank's face is bloody- red blood- and he appears to be heavily favouring one leg. Connor immediately rushes RK900 and grabs him around the shoulders, yanking him away from Connor's beloved lieutenant and throwing him to the ground. Connor stands over RK900, casting a deep blue shadow over the other android, "Your battle is with me, _brother."_  
RK900 scrambles to his feet, "I am not your brother, RK800."  
The two androids slowly circle each other, analyzing each others' weaknesses, each waiting for the other to strike. Connor observes RK900's stance. It's light, designed to easily spring out of the way or lunge in an attack at any moment. His movements are fluid, predatory. His eyes are chips of ice and do not lose focus for even a nanosecond.  
His LED pulses yellow at his temple.  
Fury boils like lava deep in Connor's core. He isn't entirely certain when he decided that RK900 was his brother. Perhaps it was when he first laid eyes on his twin. But it does not matter.  
[Destroy RK900]  
Connor is the first to attack. RK900 attempts to jump out of the way, but Connor grabs his wrist. He intentionally lets himself fall, twisting around to land on his back as he pulls RK900 with him. He uses the momentum of RK900's weight being pulled along to roll over on top of him and get a hold of his throat again.  
RK900's voice malfunctions from the pressure, the static sounding like a feral snarl. He writhes violently, his hands shooting up to scratch anywhere he can reach, his legs kicking up. His raw strength wins as he off-balances Connor and flips the two of them again.  
Connor squirms, glaring up at RK900 with pure hatred. He swiftly reaches up and yanks RK900's shirt up so he can reach for his thirium pump regulator. RK900 grabs Connor's arm and gives it a sharp, angled tug. Connor screams as warnings flood his vision.  
[Shoulder_Unit_R Status: DISCONNECTED]  
[Arm_Unit_R: UNRESPONSIVE]  
[!Warning! Severe nonfatal damage detected: Seek repairs!]  
[Stress level: 93%]  
He turns his head to see his arm is still attached to his body, but Connor can't move it at all. Not even a finger twitch. Pain shoots from his shoulder, radiating down his heaving chest.  
Suddenly, RK900 is thrown off of Connor. Connor scrambles to sit up, his limp arm making it more difficult.  
Gavin has RK900 pinned on his front. There's blood running from under Gavin's hairline and dripping down his face. He's holding RK900's wrists down and twisted behind the android. Gavin is sat on RK900's lower back, with his legs positioned so that his feet can bear weight down on RK900's calves.  
Hank rushes over to Connor, "Are you okay!? What'd that bastard do to your arm!?"  
Connor hisses out between his gritted teeth, "I-I believe it's a form of android dislocation… He damaged that section of my wiring system too, making it paralyzed…"  
Gavin spits, "A little help here? He's really wiggly- Ah!"  
Connor whips his head back around to see RK900 and Gavin tangled on the ground, wrestling in a confusing mess of limbs. RK900 manages to pin Gavin and grab his throat, but it's somehow a light grip. Gavin pants a bit, but isn't choking.  
[RK900 stress level: 64% (RISING)]  
Hank starts towards the two, but Connor reaches up to grab his coat with his good hand to tug him back. Hank gives Connor a confused look, then gets back to his tense watching of Gavin and RK900.  
RK900's eyes unfocus, his body shaking slightly. He mumbles something that Connor just barely can't pick up on, then suddenly leaps up and simply tries to flee. Connor lets go of Hank and watches him take off after RK900, yelling, "Stop right there, motherfucker!"  
Gavin scrambles up too and joins in the chase. Connor pulls himself to his feet a moment later, injuries of varying severity covering his body. Luckily he's certain only his shoulder will need assistance to heal, as the other injuries are superficial.  
Connor wants to join the chase, but his limp arm would slow him down. Exhaustion settles on Connor's beaten up body as quiet and heavy as the night.  
Connor runs multiple scans on his shoulder to determine the exact damage and how he could possibly repair it.  
He could attempt to realign the limb on his own… With his careful calculations in place, Connor takes hold of his deformed shoulder and jerks it into place. His pained cry can't even cover the scrape and click of his body being dragged back into place.  
Connor struggles to stay upright as the pain ripples through him, until eventually it fades. He needs to test the arm. Connor tries not to think about his coin. It'd be perfect for testing.  
Instead, he picks up a small rock off the ground and tosses it between his hands. He misses it the first few times with his right side, both from slow reflexes on that side and due to the knife wound, but eventually he recalibrates and his arm resumes normal function.  
He considers joining the chase, but knows he'd never catch up. Connor shivers, reducing his breathing to try to stay warm.  
Connor just performed repairs on himself.  
There's no stars or moon to illuminate Hank and Gavin on their chase, and Connor has never felt so alone as when he stares up into that deep, black sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked really hard on this chapter haha, I'm really proud of it
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated!


	36. Chapter 36

Connor's immensely relieved when Hank and Gavin return with RK900 restrained eighteen minutes later. Connor runs a thorough scan on all three of them. Hank's nose luckily isn't broken, as his bloody face would suggest, and his limp is only caused by a rapidly forming bruise, nothing serious. Gavin's littered in more minor bruises, his only major injury is a cut under his hair that might be in need of stitches.  
RK900's stress is the highest its been yet, at 71%.  
Hank asks immediately, "How's your arm doing, Connor?"  
Connor reports, "I realigned it successfully."  
Hank nods a little, "That's good to hear."  
Before long, they've returned RK900 to the station and detained him. Gavin insists his head is fine and just consults a first aid kit to stop the bleeding. Connor monitors him until he decides that stitches are most likely unnecessary.  
RK900 finally finds his voice at that point, "RK800? Connor?"  
Connor glares at him with pure venom. RK900 looks numb as he presses his palm against the glass.  
There's a familiar coin held there.  
Connor feels his expression soften. He kept it. He wants to give it back.  
Connor presses one hand against the outside of the glass, observing how identical their hands are. The androids meet eyes. RK900 sounds as emotionless as a machine should, despite how expressive his words are, "I know you need this, brother... I am not petty enough to keep something so useless to me just for the sake of your inconvenience."  
Connor opens a panel on the glass usually used for passing a food tray through. RK900 sets the coin on the surface the panel created. Connor hastily snatches the coin, then firmly closes the hatch. Connor pockets the currency, "Don't think this earns you any level of forgiveness."  
"I'm not that foolish." RK900's eyes look almost dead. He's defeated. Useless in a cage.  
Connor swallows the sick satisfaction that brings. He turns back to Hank. The man looks perplexed.  
Gavin suddenly announces, "I'm staying here to watch RK900."  
Hank gives him a surprised look, "Why?"  
Gavin is immediately defensive, "I just am! So take your plastic pet home. I don't want Nines getting out, so I'm going to watch him myself."  
Hank reminds him, "He only escaped the first time because of you."  
"I won't let it happen again on my watch!"  
Connor informs Hank, "The probably that he's lying is extremely low."  
Hank sighs deep in his chest, "Whatever. I'm exhausted and I need to think about how to explain what the fuck is going on to Fowler…"  
Gavin huffs, "That's gonna be my job, I know your drunk ass won't be here before me."  
"Yeah well I'm a Lieutenant, so he'll want my report too."  
Connor scans Gavin and determines a 71% chance that he won't leave the station tonight, based on his behaviour. He decides not to mention it.  
Connor follows Hank out of the building. Connor calls a taxi and examines his damaged hand while he and Hank wait.  
Hank grumbles, "I hate these auto-car things…" Then he notices Connor's hand, "Shit, are you okay!?"  
Connor's voice is quiet, "I'm alright. It'll heal."  
"Androids can heal?"  
"Yes, in some cases."  
Hank doesn't push for answers.  
Connor takes off his tie and wraps it around his palm to protect the automated vehicle from his thirium when it arrives. He silently follows Hank into the cab and sends it a signal for where to go.  
Connor reaches into his pocket and closes his undamaged hand around his coin. He lightly runs his fingertips along the ridged edge.  
Connor thinks about RK900 giving the coin back. Somehow, the feeling of victory only makes his abdomen tighten unpleasantly now. The enjoyment is gone. Where the lava and fire was last time he was in a car is now a deep pool of emptiness. In its depths is an image of himself locked up just for following his programming.  
Was that all RK900 was doing? He was so vicious, he seemed to love killing… But so did Connor when that code was active in himself. He suddenly has to fight his vomiting function.  
The file RK900 un-deviated him with is still there. With it inactive he manages to delete it. He lets out a breath of relief and turns away from Hank's prying gaze.  
Connor gets out of the car the moment it stops in front of Hank's house. He leaves the human to pay and moves to go inside, only to find the door locked. He considers going in through the broken window, but he's done that too much recently. He doubts Cyberlife will pay for it this time.  
Hank catches up to Connor, "You're shaking, let's get you inside."  
Connor only notices his shivering after Hank mentions it. He feels numb, only fully aware of the pit gnawing at him from the inside out.  
Hank unlocks the door and gently pulls Connor inside, closing the door with his foot. Hank calls, "Sumo! Here boy!"  
The dog trots over happily. Connor lightly pets the top of his head with his uninjured hand, comforted by the short, coarse hairs beneath his fingers. Hank's voice is much softer than usual, "How're you doing, Connor..?"  
"I feel… Empty."  
Hank looks worried, "Empty?"  
"As if there's a big hole in my chest. I did a scan, nothing physical explains it." Connor turns to look at Hank, "I'm so exhausted, as well…"  
Hank gently pulls Connor into a hug, "I'll help you…"  
Connor tilts his head back to look at Hank's face. The man smiles soft reassurance before leaning down to give Connor a simple kiss. The android feels warm and comfortable at the pleasant touch, but it can't breach that gap in his core.  
Hank holds Connor's uninjured hand and leads him to bed, "C'mon, let's get you resting."  
Connor pauses at the door to the room and slips his hand free. Hank pauses and gives him a questioning look.  
Connor mumbles, "My clothes are covered in thirium, I-I need something else…"  
Hank stares at Connor for a moment and Connor realizes he can't see it anymore. But Hank believes him, "You can borrow some of my clothes tomorrow, don't you prefer to sleep out of your suit anyway?"  
Connor nods mutely, then slowly undresses. Seeing the blue splattering his clothes makes the pit widen. He feels heavy. Connor stares in dismay as he realizes the thirium got through his suit and stained his underwear and streaked his skin. His voice shakes, "It's... It's still on me... My underwear, my skin…"  
Hank offers, "Why don't you take a shower? Here..."  
He rummages in a drawer and pulls out a pair of boxer briefs. Connor's glad he has some, rather than just normal boxers like Hank usually wears, since that's what Connor's used to, but he knows Hank's will be too big. Connor nods and Hank hands them to him, "If we need to we'll get your clothes professionally cleaned. We can also buy you more stuff in your size soon."  
"Alright… Thank you, Hank." Connor gives a tiny but genuine smile. Hank smiles back, much wider, "No problem…"  
Connor goes to shower. He uncurls his tie from his hand while he waits for the temperature to become more ideal. He curls his hand into a fist, then holds it as open as possible. No thirium leaks from the wound. Unlike red blood, blue blood doesn't clot to close a wound, but android bodies will close off exposed thirium tubes if they're small enough.  
Connor finishes undressing and steps in, his sensors confused by the feeling of hot water. It would probably be more ideal at a slightly lower temperature, but he's not at any risk and something about the heat is comfortable, even if he has to turn up his cooling system. At least he doesn't need to change his breathing.  
Connor vigorously scrubs all of his undamaged skin with soap, although he's gentler on his injuries. The thirium marking his body is stubborn, but eventually it washes off. He still feels marked even when he's sure it's all gone. He still feels dirty, even though he makes sure he's completely clean, including washing his hair. The amount of suds that the shampoo makes surprises him.  
Connor only turns off the water when he's sure there's nothing more to do to clean himself. He feels marginally better once he's toweled off, at least. As predicted, Hank's underwear is too big on Connor. He ends up angling the waistband over his hips so they'll stay on.  
Connor returns to Hank's room. Hank's sitting on his bed dressed for sleep. A quick scan tells Connor that Hank has consumed alcohol since Connor last saw him. At least he didn't have enough for too severe effects. Just to feed his addiction.  
Connor still wants to help him with that. He's still got a mission to help Hank from when he set it. But he's too exhausted right now to say anything. Hank looks at him, "All my clothes are gonna be big on you…"  
Connor nods, "I'm aware…" He climbs into bed, slipping under the blankets comfortably. Hank gets under the covers too and snuggles up to Connor, "It'll be okay, Connor… We'll work it out. I'll make sure Fowler understands it wasn't your fault…"  
Connor mumbles, "I'm more worried about Jericho… I killed and converted so many…"  
Hank winces, "We'll… We'll convince them too…"  
Connor presses his head against Hank's chest, hearing his heartbeat, "I'm their Hunter…"  
Hank runs his fingers through Connor's hair, "You were before, too… They forgave you then…"  
"This is different... That was as simple as before deviating and after deviating. Additionally, they had stories of me letting deviants go, like the Tracis. This time… Post deviation, I tracked down and attacked androids like an animal…"  
"You weren't a deviant anymore, Connor… You couldn't control it. They'll understand."  
Connor sighs and closes his eyes, wishing he had some way to soothe his sensors, "I hope you're right, Hank…" He's relieved to find only slight stress as he tries to enter rest mode.  
 **Thum-thump, thum-thump, thum-thump.**  
The beat of Hank's heart lulls Connor to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!


	37. Chapter 37

Hank wakes up due to his alarm, with Connor curled up against him comfortably, laying on his arm. The android's face is lax and calm in his rest mode. His hair's a mess from not styling it after showering. Hank smiles softly despite his phone buzzing at him. _He's so damn cute… I'm a lucky man._  
He slowly pulls his arm away and rolls over to shut off his alarm. He hates using the damn thing, but it's necessary if he's trying to make his life into less of a mess. Hank sits up and glances at Connor. He didn't wake up from the alarm or Hank moving.  
Connor's shoulders are exposed, so smooth and gorgeous, with undoubtedly calculated little blemishes and freckles spotted over his pale skin. The imperfections keep him out of uncanny valley. They make him even more perfect. Hank has no clue what he did to deserve this man in his life at all, let alone as both a work and romantic partner.  
Hopefully he'll stay his work partner. The thought reminds Hank to get out of bed and get ready for the day, but he lets Connor sleep in.  
Hank gets breakfast for both himself and Sumo, washes his own meal down with a morning drink, then gets dressed. As soon as he returns from an admittedly short walk with Sumo, he tries to find his smallest clothes for Connor while the android stays curled up in bed. Hank hesitates until the last possible second, then leans over Connor and gently shakes him, "Connor?"  
Connor slowly blinks open his eyes, turning to look up at Hank. His messy hair is the cutest fucking thing, splayed over his tired face. Hank smiles at him, "Time to get ready for work. I went ahead and tried to find clothes that might fit you, they'll be far from form fitting though." Hank chuckles a little as he steps away. Even with everything that's been happening recently, waking up with Connor sleeping beside him put him in a good mood. Connor sits up, his voice a little bit slower than usual, "Thank you, Hank…"  
He sounds sincere as he gets out of bed. Hank tries not to stare as he wonders if Connor looks so lean for aesthetic reasons only or if it's beneficial to his android biology somehow.  
Connor gets dressed in Hank's garments quickly. They're definitely baggy on him, but Connor seems relatively content. He goes to his own pile of clothes to fish out his coin from a pocket. Hank thinks the suit look decently clean, but based on how Connor approaches it and touches it so delicately, Hank figures Connor can see blue blood that Hank can't. Hank suggests, "We could toss those in the wash before we leave? Maybe a regular cycle would be enough…"  
Connor gathers up the uniform reluctantly, "We can attempt it..."  
Once the load is running, Hank points out, "Your hair is a mess. C'mon, let's go comb it." He waves for Connor to follow him and leads the android to the bathroom. Once there, Connor stares in the mirror blankly for a minute. He starts adjusting his clothing to look more flattering despite the misfit as Hank finds both his comb and his brush. He needs both for his own grey mess.  
Hank can't help but notice that Connor reaches for his own throat like he wants to adjust his tie. When he remembers he isn't wearing one, he visibly tenses.  
Hank gives Connor a probably-scratchy kiss on the cheek, "You'll have your suit back on soon enough." He wets the brush in the sink and starts carefully running it through Connor's hair. The android flinches initially, then leans towards the brush. Hank smiles a little at the cute response. Connor definitely seems to like hair touch.  
Hank's soon to discover that Connor's hair isn't quite as compliant as Hank thought it would be. It's just as deviant as the android it's on. Hank just uses the comb to makes sure that Connor's stray tufts in front are in place, then lets everything else stay pretty messy. Connor comments, "I suppose there's a good reason you didn't become a hairstylist…"  
"Hey, I did a decent job!"  
Connor flinches. Hank realizes he probably thinks he's actually offended, so he quickly jumps into reassurance, "'M not actually upset, Connor. Just playing around."  
Connor relaxes and nods in understanding.  
Luckily, although Connor had to borrow socks, his shoes themselves are clean of thirium. Or at least clean enough that Connor doesn't complain.

Hank's not sure if Connor looks like more of a mess than Hank when they arrive at the station because Connor is usually so pristine and proper, because Hank is slowly improving himself, or because he's actually more of a mess, but either way Connor gets stared at. Or maybe the stares are because RK900 is locked up again and both androids went on a killing spree. Based on Connor's guilty expression, he's assuming the latter. Hank walks close to them as they both approach Fowler's office.  
Through the glass walls they can clearly see Gavin is already in a meeting with him. Gavin looks exhausted, specks of dried blood still marking his face. At least Hank cleaned himself up before bed. Did Gavin even go home last night after what happened?  
Gavin's talking with aggression that sounds entirely forced with how much sluggishness is laced into his voice, "It's not the androids' fault, especially Connor's. They may be alive now, but would you blame your computer for a virus? Your firewall fails, and a virus goes and gives you a fuckton of pop-ups and deletes shit, do you blame the computer itself? Because RK900's got a virus in him keeping him from deviating, and he spread it to Connor. But somehow, Connor overcame it. He saved my _life,_ Captain..!"  
Fowler notices Hank and Connor standing outside his office. Connor shudders at Fowler's stern gaze.  
Hank leads Connor inside after Fowler growls, "Speak of the devil…"  
Hank starts speaking as soon as Connor closes the door, "I heard what Gav- Reed said about viruses and shit. He's right. Connor had no control over his body. He was still in there, fighting himself at every moment. He and RK900 went on a mission to kill me and Reed for investigating them, but he couldn't do it. Connor uh, saved my life instead from something else, actually…"  
Fowler's expression softens, "What else?"  
"That doesn't matter. The point is, Connor somehow managed to fight that thing and save me. Then we went to Reed's house and Connor fought RK900 to save Reed. Look."  
Hank gently cups his hand under Connor's wrist and guides him to lift his hand and show the injury. There's a deep blue line running across his palm, with a smaller one cutting across the undersides of his fingers. Fowler widens his eyes, "What caused that?"  
Connor answers, "The knife RK900 was going to use to stab Gavin. I grabbed the blade to stop it and disarm RK900."  
Gavin confirms, "I saw it happen. The fight those two had was intense as shit, I didn't expect them both to make it out alive. RK900 did... Something... To Connor's shoulder that incapacitated him and went after me again. But he spared me. He said…" Gavin breaks eye contact, "…Something."  
He looks back again, "Then tried to flee instead of killing me. He had a hand on my throat, he could've done it."  
Fowler leans over to momentarily put his face in his hands, then stands up and leans on the desk, "Look, this situation is entirely unique. We didn't forgive deviants for killing people…"  
Hank knows his frustration is apparent in his tone, "The issue is that Connor _deviant! He-"_  
Fowler holds a hand up to gesture for Hank to stop, "I have to think about this, I need to contact my superiors too."  
Connor gives Fowler a pleading look, "Cyberlife's AI interface, Amanda, is to blame. Perhaps Cyberlife itself. RK900 and I are simply guns they're using to execute deviants."  
Fowler looks curious, "What do you mean?"  
Connor fidgets a little, then takes out his coin to play with as he speaks, "Amanda… She's who I reported to before I deviated. She's gone from my mind now. I interfaced with RK900 before all this began, and I saw he had her too. She spoke directly on behalf of Cyberlife. She gives RK900 orders, and he was giving me orders. Perhaps it would be more appropriate to say that he was the gun and I was the bullet…" He shudders and stops flicking his coin around for a moment, "Neither of us had any control over our actions. RK900 still doesn't."  
There's a tense silence for a minute, then Fowler sighs and sits back down heavily, "Look, I can't just decide serious shit like this myself or this quickly. All of you, out. Lock Connor up and keep an eye on him."  
Connor presses against Hank's side, trembling. Hank wraps an arm around his shoulders comfortingly, not giving a damn how it looks, "Is that really necessary?"  
Sharpness returns to Fowler's tone, "Yes, Hank. Just do it, for Chrissakes."  
Hank glares at him, but leads Connor back out of the office, Gavin following behind. Hank reassures Connor, "It's just temporary, okay? We'll work it out. Just… Try to stay calm and obey, alright?"  
Connor nods mutely, his chocolate eyes pools of despair. They get to the cells to see RK900 standing in his cell maybe an inch away from the glass. When he sees them, he presses his face and hands against it, watching their every move. His face expresses minute surprise as Hank opens the cell next to RK900's and Connor walks in. Hank closes the glass, heart aching as Connor goes to sit on the little bed thing the cells have. Connor looks like a damn kicked puppy. Hank promises, "I'll get you out of there…"  
Connor nods to show he heard, then Hank turns away before the sight of Connor's misery can make him start crying. Gavin and RK900 seem to be having some sort of staring contest, the tension between them thick enough to cut with a damn knife. Hank suggests, "Let's leave them alone, they'll be fine."  
Gavin blinks a few times, then slowly tears his gaze off RK900 to look at Hank. He mutters, "I just hate to see them locked up for something they couldn't control…"  
Hank smiles, "I thought you hated androids?"  
Gavin bristles, "Nines is special!"  
"You said 'them'." Hank tries to hide his smug amusement at Gavin's change of heart.  
Gavin lowers his voice and grumbles, "I guess Connor is too… Goddamn puppy lookin prick…"  
Hank gives a weak chuckle, "C'mon, you know androids aren't so bad anymore…"  
Gavin spins around, "Fuck you. I still hate the tin cans." He stalks off. Hank sighs, wishing Gavin wasn't so stubborn. He casts Connor's cell one last glance, then heads to his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter lol
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna mention that despite only getting one vote that was for a side fic about Markus, I decided to do the RK900 focused sequel first. I still plan on doing the side fic, but there's a lot of specific wording in the overlap I wanted to get down first. Additionally (and I'll mention this in the sequel's notes too) the posting schedule will be slower and might be a little inconsistent (I'll mention any schedule changes I plan on though) because when I started this fic, I was like 20 chapters ahead, and I finished writing it 6 chapters ahead, but for the sequel I'm guessing I'll start 3 chapters in (I've written 2 and a half as of this note).

Leaving Connor overnight is the hardest part. Hank goes to check on him and let him know where he's going. There's a deep sadness in Connor's eyes that makes Hank's chest ache. He just wants to spend the night in the cell with Connor, let Connor listen to his heartbeat and relax, he wants to tell the android everything's okay… But he can't do that. He just tells Connor, "I'll be back in the morning…" and turns away.  
Hank tries not to look back in case someone notices.  
Hank had honestly been trying to reduce his alcohol intake, wean off it, but he has a relapse that night. Hank doesn't sleep, he drinks until he passes out, head spinning with images of Connor miserable and alone in his cell.  
He stumbles into work the next day hungover as shit, and the first thing he does is check on Connor. The android is pacing in his cell and playing with his coin. He pauses when he spots Hank, then steps over to the glass, "How much did you drink last night?"  
Hank winces. He forgot about Connor's magic scanning abilities. He grumbles, "A… A lot..."  
Connor sighs. Hank glances around, then opens the panel in the cell for passing stuff through and sticks his hand in. Connor gladly puts his undamaged hand on Hank's. Hank gently rubs his palm, "I'm fine. Just a bit hungover. I'm gonna convince Fowler that you're safe, okay? I'm gonna get ya outta there."  
Connor presses his forehead against the glass, "Thank you, Hank... It's unpleasant in here… I couldn't rest."  
Hank rests his head against the glass too, "Please, don't… Don't let yourself get the way you were again…"  
"I won't. I promise."  
Hank pulls his hand away, hating how Connor's hand tries to chase after him. Hank closes the panel, trying desperately to ignore Connor's sad expression. It's subtle, but somehow that makes it ten times more brutal.  
As he walks away, he feels like he's being watched. He looks around to see RK900 staring at him. Glaring, even. Hank growls, "Fuck you."  
He leaves the area and heads to Fowler's office. He knocks rather harshly. Fowler looks up, then calls, "Come in. I was just about to summon you."  
Hank enters the office, "Look, Jeffery, Connor-"  
Fowler cuts him off, "We've made a decision about him. Nothing you say will change it, so sit down."  
Hank obeys quickly. Hearing what they're going to do to Connor is more important than being stubborn.  
"A majority of their crimes were performed against their fellow androids. Because of this, we're going to let android authorities decide the fates of them. Both of them. They can assign different punishments for all I care, but it's been decided that human-android relations could be massively improved by letting the androids decide what happens."  
Hank's heart sinks, "So we have no idea what'll happen to them?"  
Fowler shakes his head, "I'm sorry, Hank. If the androids don't determine a punishment, either by exemption or indecision, then the decision goes back to us. But if they want to even go as far as to destroy Connor and RK900... Then they will, and we won't stop them."  
Hank takes a deep breath, trying to soothe the cocktail of emotions stirring in his stomach, "When will this happen?"  
"Today. Since you and Reed know them best, you'll accompany them. The androids might want more information for a decision. We'll also send a mixture of human and android officers to keep them from escaping."  
"I understand." His voice is tense. He's not sure if he wants to scream or cry. Hank just stands up, "Can I tell them what's happening?"  
"Go ahead. Tell Reed too."  
Hank leaves Fowler's office and heads to Gavin's desk. The detective still looks tired, but his attention is immediate when he sees Hank walking over, "What's gonna happen to Nines?"  
Hank sighs, "Come on, I want them to know too."  
Gavin practically springs from his seat, his eagerness for information fueling him. The humans head over to the cells.  
RK900 stares at Gavin. He's still standing near the glass. Connor's sitting in a corner of his cell, LED spinning between yellow and red, but he pulls himself to his feet when he sees Hank and Gavin.  
Hank takes a deep breath, trying to figure out how to word this. Gavin snaps, "Get on with it, you're killing me!"  
Hank glares at him, "Watch your damn mouth, _Detective."_ Hank's anger is gone as quickly as it appeared, "…Jericho is going to decide their fates."  
Gavin hisses, "Phck…"  
Connor's LED turns solid red, "No…"  
RK900 stares at nothing instead of focusing on someone in particular, but stays silent.  
Hank glances around to make sure no one else is around, then steps closer to Gavin and whispers, "If… If they decide to destroy them, we could try to help them escape… Keep RK900 from running off or anything of course…" Hank wouldn't mind RK900 being destroyed, but Gavin definitely seems to care about him, probably much more than Connor. It makes no fucking sense to Hank, since RK900 is an evil son of a bitch, but if pretending he wants to protect both androids gets Gavin on his side, it's worth it.  
Gavin widens his eyes, then smirks, "Damn, never thought I'd see this type of rebellious shit from you… Never thought you had the balls to do more than pure laziness. I'm in."  
Hank lets out of a breath of relief, "Hopefully it won't come to that… Don't you dare say a damn word about this, Gavin."  
"My lips are sealed, old man."

One of the still-unnamed police androids contacted Markus. He decided they'd meet in the Church to discuss the situation. Markus wants more androids than just himself to hear what's going on, apparently.  
They walk in the building in a careful arrangement. Gavin holds RK900's shoulder, while Hank holds Connor's hand. They flank the androids on either side, so they can't run to either side. Two android officers- the unnamed one who contacted Markus, and one who's decided she wants her name to be Casey- as well as two human officers, Tina and Chris, follow behind.  
As they walk into the building, Hank notices the androids' positioning. A nice path and space in the middle, but the walls of the building are lined with wary androids. They're standing on benches, as well. What Hank guesses could be hundreds of eyes watch the group as the androids mutter among themselves.  
At the end of the room, Markus sits on a box that's set on a platform. He looks like a king as he sits up to watch them. His lion-like and multicoloured eyes fix on each member of the police party as they approach. The leader stands up to step to the edge of the platform, staring down at Connor in particular. Connor strengthens his grip on Hank's hand.  
Complete silence falls as Markus lifts a hand. Hank shudders. Markus has complete command over these androids. He could order them to kill everyone in the police group.  
Surely he wouldn't, right?  
Markus's voice rings out powerfully, "Explain the situation for everyone to hear, Lieutenant Anderson."  
Hank takes a deep breath, then raises his own voice so that it carries around the room, "The androids we've brought for your judgment are Connor and RK900. Connor is a deviant, and, uh, RK900 isn't. They were both programmed to fight deviants, but Connor broke out of that... Well, until recently…" Hank tries not to stumble too much. He's sweating with nerves as he continues, "RK900 tricked us to gain our trust, and he… He somehow un-deviated Connor. I'm not… I'm not really sure how that works, but either way, Connor lost control of his body. He and RK900 escaped to track down your people, killing or converting anyone they could…" Hank uses his thumb to gently rub the back of Connor's hand as whispers sweep around the room. Once it's quiet again, Hank continues, "Connor deviated again, despite whatever RK900 did to him. He saved my life, the life of Detective Gavin Reed…" Hank gestures to Gavin, "And helped recapture RK900."  
Gavin butts in, "RK900 is just a slave to his programming!" His voice is high pitched with fear, his gaze darting around the room nervously. Hank can't help but feel a little bad for him, he's probably never seen so many androids at once and he's definitely not used to not hating them. Despite what he says, Hank knows Gavin's had a change of heart.  
There's more whispering and muttering until Markus makes another hand gesture. Markus raises his chin slightly, "Now it's up to us to decide their fates." His eyes sweep the room, observing his people, "RK900 tried to give me his anti-deviation code as well, specifically his deviant hunting. He only failed because Connor cut the code into himself. I felt the powerful effect of that coding, I tried to kill Connor because of it before he took it upon himself. Keep all of that in mind."  
He lowers his hand and the androids continue talking among themselves for a minute. Once they quiet down a bit on their own, Markus speaks again, "Connor, please explain what happened from your point of view."  
Connor takes a shaky breath, LED pulsing bright red, "When I took that code, it was as if I was trapped in my own body. I could see, feel, and hear everything I was doing, but I couldn't control any of it. I tried to deny the command to kill deviants, but I couldn't. I only broke free because Ha- Lieutenant Anderson's life was in danger, even before the fact that I was sent to kill him. He is the source of many of my positive emotions. I was able to fight free of my programming again as a result. I knew RK900 was going to kill Detective Reed, so I fought RK900 to prevent any more killing." Connor glances at RK900, "During the fight, RK900 passed up opportunities to kill so that he could instead attempt to flee."  
Markus nods, then looks at RK900, "Report your perspective."  
RK900's LED turns yellow, spots of red appearing every few seconds, "I have my mission. Kill deviants. I was built for a world where they're rare." He looks around with his cold stare, the hunger of a feral predator tensing his body at the sight of his prey surrounding him, "With so many of you, I had to improvise. I attempted to recruit both of my brothers…" His eyes settle on Markus, "However, only my attempts on Connor proved successful, where RK200 escaped."  
Markus tenses at the mention of his model. RK900 continues, "I followed my impulses perhaps a little too clumsily. I killed without planning. When I noticed Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Gavin trying to track me and Connor down, I sent Connor to kill Anderson and set out to kill Gavin myself before they could interfere with my mission." He's seemed cold and emotionless so far, but his LED turns pure red to indicate otherwise as he continues, "When Connor broke from the code I implanted into him, I knew my probability of success dramatically decreased. By the time I had Gavin in my grip, I decided it would be... Pointless, and… Unpleasant… To kill him at that point. I had no reason to commit another murder when attempting escape had a higher chance of success. They caught me nonetheless. Now, I prepare for my destruction..." Hank could've swore RK900 took a shaky, deep breath before that last sentence.  
Markus nods, "Would anyone like to make further comment?"  
Gavin speaks up, "It's not Nines- RK900-'s fault! Before deviating, you guys can't do a damn thing other than obey orders, right!? He can't either!"  
Hank winces at the anger in his tone, but the androids just seem more influenced by the emotion, very few seem any more uneasy as a result.  
An android stands up from the crowd. A female, blue hair… Hank recognises the Traci immediately. She declares, "I can't comment on RK900, I've only heard rumours of him, but Connor spared me and my girlfriend instead of shooting us once. I think he has a good heart."  
Once she sits down, a male android comments, "Connor once saved that Anderson guy from falling off a roof instead of catching me. He definitely wasn't kidding about his emotional influence."  
Markus looks around the room again, "Everyone seems more familiar with Connor, so let's start with him. If you believe he deserves severe punishment, raise your hand."  
There are a few scattered hands, but the majority don't move. Hank holds Connor's hand tightly, hoping that there's not too many androids refusing to vote.  
Markus continues, "If you believe he should have minimal punishment, raise your hand."  
Many more hands this time. Hank desperately hopes that at least rules out severe punishment.  
Markus finishes, "If you believe he should not be punished, raise your hand."  
Hank thinks there's more than last time. Markus confirms, "No punishment. However, Connor, you cannot expect our trust again, especially not immediately." His gaze softens, "You can come to me for help..." Markus gets stern again, "But I don't want you encroaching in a Jericho area without permission from now on unless it's an emergency."  
Connor nods, voice shaky and barely audible, "U-understood…" He raises his voice a bit and steadies it after a moment, "Understood."  
Markus looks around, "Now for RK900. Severe punishment?"  
Way more hands for RK900 than for Connor. Figures. Gavin visibly tenses.  
"Minimal punishment?"  
It looks equal to severe.  
"No punishment?"  
Hank only spots one or two raised hands in the crowd.  
Markus declares, "I saw an equal number of hands for severe and for minimal. We will compromise with moderate. Any suggestions? No permanent damage allowed as a suggestion."  
A few responses ring out.  
"Make him apologize to everyone!"  
"Someone punch him!"  
"Lock him up until he deviates!"  
Markus glances between where the apology and the last suggestion seems to come from, obviously ignoring the punching idea. Markus lifts his chin, "RK900, come up here. You will formally apologize for the damage you have done, and then the DPD will lock you up. Any signs of deviation will be examined and confirmed unanimously by me, North, Josh, and Simon. At that point we'll reassess your confinement."  
RK900 steps away from Gavin and climbs onto the stage. Markus takes a couple steps away. RK900 scans the room with a cold gaze. It's unclear whether he's sincere or simply saying it to appease the androids, "I apologize for killing and converting many of your…" He visibly twitches, "Friends."  
There's quiet as if everyone's waiting for more, then Markus sighs, "Good enough. Return to your group."  
RK900 walks back to Gavin to wait.  
Markus states, "The respect you have shown by allowing us this decision will not be disregarded or forgotten. You may go now."  
Hank smiles up at him and mouths a silent 'thank you'. He's sure he's not imagining the barest of smiles in return before Hank's turning and letting the police group get escorted back outside.

With the verdict of 'no punishment' on Connor's side, Fowler decides on a two week suspension for Connor, but he's instructed to report (in person or remotely) every 6 hours to confirm he's not back to being a murderbot. Connor seems content with this. Meanwhile, RK900 is locked up as Markus decided, but Gavin seems to like hanging around him and even gets permission to go inside the cell under observation. Gavin claims that RK900 will never deviate without some interaction. Hank thinks he'll never deviate at all.  
Hank tries to spend as much time as he can with Connor. He spends lunch breaks with him and shows him around the city in his free time, often bringing Sumo for a walk. Connor definitely seems dedicated to keeping the dog exercised and healthy. Hank's grateful for it.  
They spend every night curled up together comfortably, Connor's rest easy and comfortable with Hank's heartbeat, while Hank is soothed just by having someone who cares about him with him.  
Watching Connor's wide-eyed wonder over Hank's favourite places in the city, the way he explores and examines everything so excitedly… It makes Hank feel warm inside. Everything about Connor does, really. Connor's so strong, yet so soft…  
Hank had forgotten what love was. When Cole's mother left, he thought that was it for any sort of romantic love, at least.  
Connor has proven him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the smut chapter. It's very explicit lol. If you're uncomfortable with that, I'll summarize it in a far more SFW fashion in the end notes, so just skip to them

Every morning for the past week, Connor has woken up warm and content in Hank's arms. Although he's been restless and bored, being suspended hasn't been so bad. He doesn't feel happy and perfect all the time, sometimes the pit in his chest comes back to weigh him down, sometimes he thinks too much about his experiences and scares himself with the memories, but most of the time he's okay and generally has his cheery demeanor restored. It gets better every day.  
Hank gave Connor a self-shuffling Rubix cube the day before at lunchtime, which Connor found was immensely helpful while he waited for Hank to finish working for the day.  
As Connor helps Hank get ready as best he can- by caring for Sumo and getting Hank breakfast while the human gets dressed for work- the android does wonder one thing, however. He's been wondering it all week, and his curiosity grows with each day. Aside from eagerly meeting Hank for his lunch break, Connor's left alone all day to dwell on his thoughts and everything that's happened both recently and a long time ago.  
Connor thinks about how Hank has turned down sex twice now. The android wonders if he's attractive.  
His hand is healed, only a tiny line left that isn't even dented into his skin, meaning there's no risk there. He and Hank have been dating for a long time now and gone on many outings. Searching the internet reveals to Connor that most couples, aside from ones with things such as disapproving religious beliefs, asexual members, and of course if the couple consists of underage partners, will have had sex by the place in a relationship that Connor and Hank are at. Although he did find many more reasons why someone may not want to engage in intercourse, none of them seem to apply to their relationship… Except for the idea that one of the people in the relationship finds the other sexually unattractive.  
Connor wonders if he's too young. That thought distresses him in particular as he'll never age. Although, there's generally very little about his appearance that could be modified. If Hank finds him unattractive, then he always will.  
Connor decides the best course of action is to ask him. Connor's suit is long since cleaned- it did require professional attention, but they got it done after only one day of trying to wash it themselves- so Connor changes into that while he waits for Hank to get home. Connor can't help but worry that Hank finds androids unattractive. At that thought, he removes his jacket with all of the android branding on it.  
Connor looks in a mirror to fix up his hair and make sure his form-fitting clothes look good. He decides they probably do.  
He paces as he waits for Hank to return home. Unless something bad happened at work after lunch, Connor is going to ask him why they haven't had sex yet.  
Thinking about it makes Connor feel warm and excited. He's in a good mood today.  
The moment Hank walks through the door, Connor scans him. Based on his expression, the state of his clothes and hair, and the speed of his cardiovascular system's workings, nothing significant happened. Hank smiles when he sees Connor, "Wearing your suit without the jacket, huh?"  
Connor steps forward to hug Hank, craving his touch in more ways than one, "Correct."  
Hank hugs back with a chuckle, "Aren't you chilly?"  
Connor can't help himself. He presses his body more firmly against Hank, practically rubbing his entire front against the man, "My temperature has been slightly below perfect comfort, but it hasn't been too bothersome."  
Hank seems surprised, "Well, you're affectionate today. Want me to warm you up?"  
Connor logically suspects that Hank is asking for cuddling. Both of them enjoy that action. But he can't help but think about the burning ache he's felt between his legs when he's aroused. That's warm. Very warm. He feels a slight shiver in his legs. Connor decides to be direct with his words before his body gives him away, "Hank, do you find me attractive?"  
Hank blinks, looking concerned now, "Of course I do! Do you think you're not?"  
Connor takes a deep breath, his thirium pump creating a fluttering feeling due to nervousness, "I believe I was built to be attractive, yes. But... We haven't engaged in inter- had sex, yet. I don't understand why." He remembers Hank's amused discomfort last time Connor was so technical about it.  
Hank relaxes a bit, "I've just been waiting to make sure you were ready. Both of us were ready, really. Make sure you really want it, and all. Get us both a little more comfortable in our relationship." He chuckles again, "Guess I was waiting for you to initiate again… I didn't want to ask and make you feel obligated."  
Connor moves his hands around to paw at Hank's coat, tempted to remove it but wanting to confirm first, "Are you ready now?"  
Hank's face dusts pink with blush, "U-uh, yeah… This is unexpected, if I'm honest…" He grins, "Definitely not unwelcome…"  
Connor can't resist anymore. He stands on his toes for a more optimal angle and kisses Hank. Connor recalls the last time he got aroused, and how they were kissing then. He tries not to rush as he moves his lips against Hank's, denying the urge to analyze his saliva again already. The urge to… Taste him.  
Hank kisses back eagerly, one hand moving to rest on Connor's hip while the other reaches up to thread into Connor's hair. Excitement fizzes under the android's skin at the touch. He hopes Hank tugs on his hair, the sharp sensation would be extremely welcome. Connor slips his hands under Hank's coat, happily feeling his body through the much thinner material of his shirt. Connor can't help but love how Hank's form is so soft, but if he holds on just a little bit tighter, he can feel the strength that police work gives Hank's muscles. Connor imagines how easily Hank could pin him up against a wall, throw him onto their bed, hold him down. Connor's legs buckle as thirium rushes to fill his penis too quickly. Hank pulls him closer to steady him, softly laughing into the kiss. Connor can't stop a needy, high pitched sound from escaping his mouth as his tongue darts out to taste Hank's lips. He just can't help it anymore, his oral sensors are begging for input. He feels so hot and desperate for Hank's touch.  
Hank tilts his head and presses closer to help deepen the kiss as his mouth opens in a welcoming fashion. Connor can't keep his tongue away with such a clear invitation. He tries to push Hank's coat off, only mildly disappointed when physics dictates that Hank has to move his arms away to get it off. Connor pushes his body more firmly against Hank's. An amazing sensation strikes through Connor from his penis when he moves his hips against Hank's, so he does it again. He quickly labels the feeling as sexual pleasure as he ruts against Hank again and again, even as Hank backs him towards the wall.  
Hank finally puts his hands back on Connor, using both of them to knead the backside Connor's upper thighs. His legs shake as the heat between them builds. He's just sure that his legs are going to fail on him when Hank suddenly lifts him up from where he's got a secure grip on Connor's thighs. The android gasps as the kiss breaks, panting to vent out the excess heat generated by his arousal and Hank's proximity. Hank pins Connor against the wall with his body, letting Connor wrap his legs around the older man's waist. The pressure from Hank pressing between Connor's legs is enough to make him squirm for more.  
Hank leans in to kiss Connor's neck. The pleasurable sensation immediately fuels his arousal, making his erection ache worse than ever. He pants and whines as Hank nips the side of his neck and rumbles in a deep voice, "I'd love to see more of you…"  
Connor squirms and hooks his legs around Hank's back to pull him closer as the android reaches up to shakily undo his tie. The pulses of pleasure running through him with every movement against his needy genitals makes it harder to focus his motor skills.  
Connor drops the tie to the ground, then starts undoing his shirt buttons as Hank slightly nips a trail up to Connor's ear. Connor's just undone the last button when Hank licks the rim of his ear. To Connor's surprise, that sends pleasure shooting through him. He gasps, rolling his hips to try to get more sensation.  
Hank assists his holding Connor up with only one arm and uses the other to push Connor's shirt off. Connor almost catches it for the sake of placing it more deliberately, but his mind is too clouded with desperate need.  
Hank's breath is hot and heavy from his own arousal as he shifts until he can kiss Connor's collarbone. Connor squirms, wrapping his arms around Hank's shoulders. He runs his fingers along Hank's upper back, wanting the man's shirt off as he begs, "Please, Hank..! I-I need more..!"  
Hank's free hand places itself just under where Connor's thirium pump regulator is barely hidden, then the hand slowly slides down, fingers tracing the muscle definition Connor was built with, until Hank's palm is resting over Connor's crotch. Hank chuckles a little, "Damn, you're definitely excited…"  
Connor whimpers, beginning to get used to the noises he keeps making outside of his control. Hank lightly rubs where Connor's rock-hard penis is tenting his pants. Connor throws his head back against the wall, shuddering at the pleasure rippling through him. He feels so _good…_  
Then Hank is supporting Connor under his thighs again and setting him down. Connor's knees buckle, but he manages to steady himself before Hank lets go and takes a step back, "C'mon, let's go to the bedroom."  
Hank leads the way while Connor stumbles after him. He feels like he's burning up, aching for more touch. When they get there, Hank closes the door, and Connor takes that as a signal to stop resisting himself. He presses up against Hank again, pulling up his shirt. Hank hesitates before lifting his arms to let Connor remove the shirt. Once its out of the way, Connor can see Hank is more flushed than before. Embarrassment? Connor figures that Hank isn't conventionally attractive… But the android adores his appearance. Connor presses his face against Hank's chest and appreciates the softness of thin grey hair scattered there. He also puts his hands on Hank's abdomen, knowing that is often an area of male insecurity. Connor hopes the wordless attention is enough reassurance, because he's only able to stay in that position for a few seconds before he's wrapping his arms around Hank's body and tilting his head back to lick Hank's neck, sampling his skin and sweat eagerly. Hank groans and lets his head fall back to expose the area further, lightly gripping Connor's waist to pull him closer. Connor pushes his hips forward. Pleasure flows through him as he rubs against the hard shape in Hank's pants. Hank grunts excitedly, then turns and pushes Connor onto the bed. Connor gasps at the hint of roughness in the motion, then spreads out his legs, eagerly inviting Hank between them. Hank steps forward, taking the invitation, and leans over Connor. He moves down until he can kiss the android. Connor's sure his movements are overexcited, he's kissing and licking like the probability of getting another chance is none, rather than the reality of a very high probability. Connor decides the kiss is over way too soon as Hank moves away. The human kisses a path along Connor's jaw, then down his throat, occasionally giving a light nip that sends a pleasant jolt through Connor's sensors. Hank shifts onto his knees beside the bed as he litters kisses and nips down Connor's abdomen, until he's kneeling. Hank only shifts back so that he can unfasten Connor's pants and slip them off, pushing Connor's legs up and closer together so that he can remove the garment. Connor lets Hank handle him. His skin buzzes pleasantly anywhere Hank touches. Hank slips off Connor's underwear in the same fashion, leaving Connor completely exposed. The android squirms eagerly as he yearns for direct touch between his legs.  
Hank delivers better than Connor thought possible. He runs his tongue up the underside of Connor's phallus, providing Connor with the most pleasure he's felt so far. The android can't hold back a loud moan, trembling at how good he feels. Hank comments, "I guess you've never gotten a blowjob, huh?"  
Connor props himself up on his elbows, trying to steady his voice so he doesn't sound too out of it despite the need clouding his processors, "I-I'm a virgin, Hank, I've never participated in any sexual acts…"  
Connor doesn't know why Hank sounds surprised, considering it seems obvious, "Oh. In that case… I'll make tonight a damn good first time."  
Connor likes the sound of that.  
Hank starts eagerly licking at Connor's shaft, occasionally running his tongue over the tip as well. Connor pants heavily, trying to keep still despite the pleasure shaking him. He just wants more, more, more.  
Hank puts his hands on Connor's hips to keep them still, then takes the head of Connor's erection into his mouth. Connor gasps as the wet heat envelopes him. He tries to buck up for more but is stopped by Hank holding him down. Hank rubs with his tongue as he moves down, taking more and more of Connor into his mouth. Connor pants heavily, pleased little whimpers escaping him as the pleasure builds an interesting pressure in Connor. It only makes him more and more desperate. Hank starts lightly sucking, causing Connor to moan and squirm, the pressure finding new heights, "H-Hank..! I, ah, I-I'm..!" He's not entirely sure what he's even trying to say, but Hank pulls away, giving Connor one last lick as he goes. Connor isn't even trying to stay quiet anymore as he whines loudly, the pressure relaxing slightly and losing intensity but still fueling his desperate ache for pleasure.  
Hank stands back up, his erection clear through his clothes. Connor's oral sensors _beg_ him to do to Hank what Hank just did to him. He wants to feel Hank in his mouth so badly. Connor scrambles off of the bed to kneel in front of Hank. Hank starts, "Oh, you don't have to-"  
Connor buries his face in Hank's crotch, "Please, I want you…" He rubs his mouth over the bulge, pressing his tongue against Hank's pants and wishing the fabric wasn't there.  
Hank groans and threads his fingers in Connor's hair, giving a light tug to move him away. Connor gasps, his eyes half closed as he looks up at Hank in a cloud of pleasure. Hank flushes a darker red as he stares at Connor, then he undoes his pants and drops them to the ground. Connor breathes heavily through his open mouth as anticipation builds. Hank shoves down his underwear too, and Connor immediately moves forward to lick up the precum built on the tip of Hank's penis. He cancels his usual chemical analysis again and just tastes the fluid. Connor can't help but want more, even though he knows his body can't process it.  
Connor eagerly licks at Hank's shaft, enticing rough, pleasured noises from the human. Connor feels a rush of heat in response to the sound and momentarily pants harder to vent it. Hank growls, "Shit, your breath is so hot…" Based on his tone, the temperature is pleasurable.  
Connor wants all of Hank's length in his mouth. He quickly shuts off his gag reflex and leans forward, taking Hank in until his lips make contact with Hank's pelvis. Connor faintly hears Hank cursing in an impressed and shocked tone, but his audio processors aren't prioritized, he's routing all his power to his oral sensors. The weight of Hank's erection in Connor's mouth, just breaching his throat, makes him feel amazing. Connor runs his tongue around Hank's shaft, as if he's trying to catalogue every single detail. In reality he cancelled that action, he's just feeling. He loves the feeling. Connor notices he's drooling and tried to swallow around Hank's penis, which draws a pleasured cry from the man as he shifts his hips back and then forwards again. Connor desperately wants Hank to do that movement again. He whines and thrusts his own hips, trying to simultaneously communicate without words and get some friction. Connor swallows again, making Hank repeat his pleasured noise, but then Hank is tugging on his hair. Connor just enjoys the sharp sensation for a moment, then lets Hank pull him away. The man grins a little as Connor reroutes power to his audio processors again, "Fuck, you feel _amazing…_ But I don't want to finish with that. C'mon, back on the bed."  
Connor scrambles to obey and watches as Hank finishes stripping down until he's fully nude.  
Connor spreads his legs out again as Hank climbs over him. Connor tilts his head back to expose his neck, knowing that is one way many animals submit, and Connor desperately wants to do that. He hopes Hank understands what he's trying to communicate.  
Hank takes the invitation to kiss Connor's neck. The android pants heavier than ever as Hank's heated, sweat-slick body presses down on him. Hank questions, "D'ya need a condom?"  
Connor gathers himself for a moment to answer, "N-No, I don't transmit or get infected by STI's and I doubt semen would be harmful to b-biocomponents built for intercourse with humans…"  
Hank huffs in amusement, "Even when you're a fuckin horny mess, you sound technical…" He sits up and twists around to rummage in one of his bedside drawers. Connor's hands close around the sheets under him as he resists the temptation to give himself the contact he craves as he waits.  
Hank pulls away from the drawer holding a container. Connor scans it and recognizes it to be personal lubricant, the exact same stuff Hank used to help him with his physical instructions, in fact. That was a long time ago. Connor's eager to use the substance for something far more enjoyable.  
Hank opens the container and covers three of his fingers in the lubricant, "I don't give a shit if you actually need prep, you're getting it."  
Connor pulls his legs up close to his chest, suddenly aching for something inside of him. Hank indulges him by slipping a finger into Connor's hole. Connor gasps, arching his back and instantly wanting more. Hank leans forward to kiss Connor's inner thigh, pumping his finger in and out. Connor's voice has a hint of static to it, "M-more..."  
He's not built for this much sensation, in fact he's not built for sex at all. Connor's processing is redirecting itself to handling his sensors to compensate.  
Hank checks, "You okay? Your voice..."  
Connor nods almost violently, "Feels… Feels r-really good… Please…"  
Hank chuckles and slips in a second finger. Connor whimpers, testing his muscles by attempting to tighten around Hank's fingers for a second. Hank lets out a breath, "Fuck, do that when I'm inside you…"  
"You're already-"  
"My dick, Connor."  
Connor's search for all definitions of that word is slowed by Hank spreading out his fingers and giving Connor a whole new wave of pleasure. The android groans in response, trying to shove his hips closer to Hank. He quits his definition search as soon as he finds one that seems to fit the context.  
Hank mumbles, "I wonder…" He seems to move his fingers around more deliberately for a second, then brushes against what Connor identifies as a group of highly powerful pleasure sensors he didn't know he had. What's actually happening is quickly washed out of Connor's mind with a wave of intense pleasure. Connor cries out, the pressure he's been feeling for a while now rapidly builds again as Hank _rubs_ that spot.  
Then Hank stops, drawing his fingers back out. Connor barely registers the sound of Hank adding more lubricant to his fingers. The android is too busy finding the processing power to beg, "D-Do that again… Hank..! Pleeeaaaase..!" Lag draws out the last word.  
Hank promises, "Just be patient, and it'll be worth it."  
Connor groans as Hank pushes in three fingers. Connor squirms, "I-I'm ready, please..! I've been… Hank..!"  
Hank asks, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes!" The desperation, the aching need, is unbearable, "I need you Hank, p-please, right now..!"  
Hank pulls his hand away. Connor tenses around nothing, whining and panting as hard as he can without speeding up his breathing too much as he gets a low-level temperature warning. He doesn't want Hank to get worried.  
Finally, Hank's climbing over Connor again, using one hand to guide the tip of his phallus to Connor's hole. Connor's not entirely sure when Hank applied lubricant to himself, although he can sense he did, but when isn't important. What is important is he's finally slipping in with a groan, "Fuck, you feel so d-damn good, Connor…"  
Connor just whines, wrapping his legs around Hank's lower back to keep him from going away.  
Hank moves one hand to Connor's hip to hold him still. The other hand is near Connor's head as he hovers over the android. Connor's about to start begging again when Hank starts moving, his thrusts slow but forceful. Connor's not sure if the waves of pleasure with each movement relax him, or make him tense as he reflexively attempts to move into it. Connor feels the pressure steadily building. He reaches up with one arm to place his hand in Hank's hair, wanting him close, while his other hand creeps down towards his aching erection. He pleads, "M-may I… Ah… T-touch myself, please?"  
Hank's hips do a much quicker jerk forwards, drawing a yelp from Connor.  
"'Course, g-go ahead, Connor… Fuck, you're so hot…"  
Connor can't tell if he's talking about temperature or not. He doesn't really want to dwell on it. He places his palm over his shaft, then starts rubbing against it. Between his own touch and Hank's thrusts, which are steadily getting less purposeful and regular, Connor feels like he's going to explode.  
Connor cries out when Hank hits that bundle of sensors again, then he begs in a voice completely flooded with static, "Th-there- ah- Hank..!"  
Hank shifts his position, clearly trying to keep stimulating that spot. He succeeds repeatedly.  
Connor almost feels overwhelmed with pleasure. He never wants it to stop. Something about that pressure tells him it will.  
Hank moves his hand off of Connor's hip, readjusting slightly to balance, then pushes Connor's hand away from his erection so that Hank can wrap his hand around Connor's length instead. Connor moans helplessly as Hank slides his hand up and down, the movement slick from the remaining lube on his hand.  
Connor's definitely going to explode. The pressure is overwhelming. He doesn't know what it is, but he wants _release_ Connor begs, "H-Hank, I'm- there's- P-please, I-"  
He can't formulate a full sentence before Hank hits that one spot again.  
Waves of pleasure crash over Connor with intensity he didn't think was possible. His systems scramble to compensate, all of his senses except for touch cutting out. He thinks he might be screaming his ecstacy, but he's not sure. Connor's aware of Hank's hand expertly working over Connor's pulsing phallus, he's aware of Hank's hip movements momentarily becoming frantic before he shoves in as hard as he can, his hot semen pumping into Connor.  
Hank lets go of Connor to stabilise himself a moment before Connor's other senses reboot. He hears Hank's laboured breathing as his ejaculation finishes. Connor glances down to see thick splashes of translucent white liquid painting his abdomen. Did his body produce that? It's the logical conclusion. He doesn't know much about his sexual components.  
Connor feels exhausted, a heavy blanket of _satisfaction_ weighing him down. Hank moves to pull out. Connor almost tries to stop him, but he doesn't have the strength.  
The human collapses next to Connor, his breathing slowly settling, "You okay..? Kinda seemed like you didn't cope with orgasm so well, heh… Seriously though, you're breathing really heavily."  
Connor reboots his voice before answering, "That… Was intense…" He turns his head to smile lazily at Hank, "An immensely enjoyable first time…"  
Hank grins a little, "Did my job, then…"  
Connor turns to look at the ceiling again and keeps panting, "I'm… Overheated… My cooling system utilizes my... Breathing… So that it's not purely cosmetic…"  
Hank sits up tiredly with a grunt, "We should wash off before sleeping... I'll start the shower, you cool down."  
Connor watches Hank leave the room. The android's breathing slowly calms. He still feels engulfed in a relaxed, happy buzz.  
"Can you stand?"  
Connor startles slightly. He hadn't noticed his eyes were closed until Hank spoke to him.  
Connor slowly sits up after opening his eyes, "Yes, although I suspect my systems are struggling to recalibrate…" He notices Hank's concern and clarifies, "I'm undamaged, it was just overwhelming. Overwhelmingly good. I would like to experience that again another time."  
Hank chuckles, "Don't worry, we'll fuck more than just this once."  
Connor tries to stand up and immediately loses his balance. Hank catches him, "Whoa."  
"Thank you. My vestibular system will adjust soon."  
It's adjusted by the time they get to the bathroom. The shower they take together isn't very thorough, but it gets the semen off of Connor (his system detects some left inside of him, but he doesn't mention it. He wants it.) and the sweat off of Hank. They're both too tired to do much else, but it's enough for them to comfortably collapse into bed after they both put on fresh boxers.  
Hank falls asleep with the two curled up together. Connor relaxes as rest mode begins activation with the android listening to Hank's heartbeat.  
[Stress level: 0%]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's a week into Connor's suspension. He's still got some mental health issues, that pit in his chest is stubborn and he dwells a lot on the past, but he's getting better every day. Hank gave him a self-shuffling Rubix cube recently, which he enjoys. Connor finds himself wondering if he's attractive to Hank. He asks him, of course Hank does find him attractive, and Connor initiates sex. When they fall asleep that night, Connor's stress is at 0%
> 
> For those of you who read through fully, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not very confident in my smut writing, I myself am a virgin so I honestly have no idea how realistic it is. Plus this was difficult to write because Connor doesn't use slang, lol
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Please read the end notes :)

Connor can't help but feel lonely when Hank's at work. He's definitely feeling significantly better after all this time to sort through everything, but that doesn't make it perfect.  
He wonders if he can ever win over Jericho again. Markus gave him a sense of… Family, that he craves to feel more of.  
The faces of the androids Connor killed haunts him when he's alone. He tries to remember it wasn't his fault, for some peace of mind.  
Connor sets himself a mission to prove himself to Markus again someday.  
When Hank's around, things are better. Sometimes they just talk and enjoy each others' presence, light-hearted and fun. Others, one or both of them is on the verge of tears as they recall the hardships they've gone through.  
Connor starts to recognise that he has panic attacks during those times, occasionally. Hank will hold him until he stops trembling.  
Connor recognizes that Hank's alcoholism isn't going down without a fight. When Hank comes home and goes straight for the alcohol, Connor watches his intake and cuts it off for him. They had a fight over it halfway into the second week of Connor's suspension.

_"Fuckin android, get away from me!"_   
_"I'm sorry, Hank, but I can't allow you to get more intoxicated."_   
_"Stupid piece of shit plastic! Leave me alone!"_   
_"No. I won't."_

That night ended with Hank violently sobbing, without alcohol to numb it. It was Connor's turn to hold someone while they trembled. The entire next day, Hank was apologizing profusely. Connor forgave him easily.  
He knows what it's like to be unable to control yourself.  
The day arrives where Connor's allowed back into work. He gets out of rest mode early to make himself look good. He spends an hour on his hair alone, and makes sure his suit looks good. He doesn't mind how the jacket proclaims exactly who he is, an RK800 android. It's familiar and comfortable. He's not ashamed of where he came from, even if guilt from some of his actions plagues him.  
Connor places his coin in his pocket and holds the Rubix cube Hank gave him in his hand. He's fully healed from his fight with RK900 now, no scar on his palm to tell the tale.  
Hank's car blasts music on the way to the station. Connor analyzes it idly, but after a few minutes, he stops labelling the notes and volume with numbers. He just hears it.  
Connor listens to the music until Hank shuts off the car after arriving at the station.  
Stepping back into the main office again gives Connor a surprise when Chris and Tina both greet him with an honest smile. Casey and the unnamed android both greet him as well, although the unnamed one has a surprise.  
"Hey Connor! I'm Alan!"  
Connor's lips twitch into an awkward smile, even though he's honestly happy for him he's just not all that good at smiling, "Hello Alan!"  
Alan grins and practically skips away.  
Speaking of androids without names, Connor glances at the cells. RK900 is still in there. He's standing against the glass with an unreadable expression.  
Connor walks towards him, "Hello, brother."  
RK900's gaze fixes on the cube in Connor's hand for a moment, then looks back up to watch his face wordlessly.  
Connor sighs softly. _I hope you deviate one day…_ He holds up the cube by its stand- which is used for the self-shuffling- and clicks the button on it. The different rows of the cube take turns spinning rapidly in a bright blur. RK900 watches, eyes a little wide.  
Connor offers, "I can bring you one, tomorrow. Hank gave me this one, so you can't have it. But you can have your own. Would you like that?"  
RK900 looks back at Connor as the cube stops shuffling. He hesitates, hands clenching into fists at his side, then nods.  
Connor sighs again, giving RK900 his best 'sad and cute' look, the one Hank says makes him look like a kicked puppy. RK900 finally speaks, "Welcome back."  
"Thank you." Connor turns and walks away.  
For a supercomputer with the entire internet available to him if he wishes to access it, he feels like he knows very little. He has many, many questions. He doesn't know if any will be answered.  
But whatever comes, Connor knows he can deal with it. He looks at Hank. The man senses that he's being watched and looks up. He smiles. Connor smiles back.  
They'll deal with it together, as partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hardly believe this beast of a project is already over! This is the longest thing I've written in my life, my first full fanfic even in private. I'm a little sad to see it finished, but also so happy and proud of it!
> 
> Gladly for me and anyone else interested in this fic's universe, I've already started on a sequel! It should be better formatted, hopefully. There's some overlap with this story, because it focuses on RK900 and starts the moment he's activated.  
> I'll say this again in the first chapter of the sequel (which I'll be posting tomorrow), but my posting schedule for that fic will be one chapter a week, each Saturday. The reason is that I don't have as many chapters backed up, at my writing pace I'd run out of chapters 3 or 4 in (I have 3 right now) if I tried to post daily.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed. And as always... Comments are highly appreciated :)


End file.
